


【家教•朝利雨月xG•初雨岚】Nicotine•Holic 尼古丁中毒 [长篇完结]

by ryuowl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 71,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: 有关背景年份什么的全部概念，所以无视历史问题就好了。





	【家教•朝利雨月xG•初雨岚】Nicotine•Holic 尼古丁中毒 [长篇完结]

你如同无知觉的烟草一样，让我在不知不觉间上瘾。

轮船的汽笛长久不绝地响彻，宣告这趟从日本到意大利的长途航行已经终了。在弥漫着汽油气味与仍然强烈的摇晃晕眩中，他第一次踩上了这未知而陌生的异国土地。  
南欧西西里岛，地中海气候，亚热带常绿硬叶林带。即便与他的祖国同是海岛，但被地中海拥抱着的西西里岛就像一颗在静海中酣眠的明珠，有着与日本全然不同的温和气候，和在日本绝不存在的明争暗斗。  
胃中的食物好像仍未适应这平坦的陆地，依然作着海上的翻腾状态。数月以来的航行经过太平洋、东南亚群岛、马六甲海峡、印度洋、红海，最后在他真以为自己会死在船上的时候安全到达。水手们见到不适的他，便好心上前搀扶他到港口的椅子那坐下，然后回船工作。  
叹出一口气，眼前仍是那看了好几个月的茫茫大海。说句实在话，他并不是个爱出远门游阅世界的人。仅一个小小的日本他都未去过太多地方，而这次的旅行让他所有的同伴都惊诧，其中并不缺少强烈反对的声音，但他还是毅然放弃了故乡的人和物、自己一直以来的事业与爱好，只身一人来到这个地方。  
他想知道时间，但身上没有表。为了这趟旅途，他几乎把身家都变卖了，现在身上唯一值钱的大概只有他的刀和穿着的那件为保他在外国不遭受围观的旧西装，而且那件西装还是友人在日本时作为礼物给他留下的。虽不明友人是否早已预料到那件西装终有用途之地，但看着陆续被家人或朋友接走的同船旅客，他顿时觉得自己怎么落得如此萧条。自嘲般笑了声，他摇摇头，背起那些简单的行李，决定不再颓废。  
当初友人只向他提议过假如那初生的家族，说有个位置时刻都为他空着，但没有留难他。他也只含笑道考虑考虑，一副日本人中庸模样。来意大利一事由于他太过匆忙而没有告知友人，所以自然就没人接他。他从衣兜中掏出一张皱巴巴写了地址的纸条，再松开那绑得乱七八糟的叫做“领带”的东西，开始寻找那唯一落脚的希望。  
寻路的过程顺利得出乎意料。可能是战争中意大利曾与日本是盟友的原因，他这么一块东方脸孔、束着长发的人走在街上并未受到注目，甚至连问路时，好一些人都能用日语跟他沟通，使得他很快就找到了纸上的地址。  
此刻，他正站在一条西西里岛寻常可见的，带点阴暗潮湿的窄巷，面对着的是一栋发霉的，看起来很是肮脏破烂的三层小楼。他连忙回忆刚才走过的路，并核对门牌号。没错，就是这里了。他吞了口水，想或许友人比现在他的更加败落。  
他寻了一下，这楼的大门边没有他所知道的用来告知有来客的“门铃”。于是他便尝试着推门一下，门发出干涩难听的声音，并慢慢随着他的力度打开。他小心地朝里一望，不敢贸然冒犯，喊了一声“请问有人吗”之后，声音回荡在黑暗阴深当中，不见有任何回应。等了好一会，他想应该是没人在了，边说着“打扰了”边轻步进去。楼内只有少得可怜的几盏灯在闪烁着将坏的余光。不时脚边窜出几只老鼠或小强也不以为怪。在他差点被堆放在走道上的杂物绊倒后，前方一间传出嬉笑声的房间引起他的注意。他喜出望外地快步上前欲敲门，这时却有几个衣着暴露的女郎从里面出来，吓了他一大跳。转睛朝房内一看，这一看可不得了，他赶紧念着非礼勿视，然后急匆走开。听说外国人非常开放，但他怎么也想不到自己竟那么快就见识到了。方才从那种风月场所内出来的两个浓妆艳抹的女郎正站在走道上吸烟，并不是向他投来奇异的目光。他忍着对异国女子放荡的嫌恶，上前用生涩的意大利语问道。  
“请问你们知道Giotto在哪里吗？”  
两位女郎相视一下，然后笑得异常灿烂。  
“你找那个金发帅哥啊~他在二楼和那个红色帅哥在一起吧？”  
大概或许到句中含义的他也不想多理那两个女人，转身就去寻楼梯。在这某楼面不大的地方，他很快就来到了二楼。同样是那样糟糕的环境，同样找到一个有声响的房间。他做好被惊吓或者瞎眼的准备，举手叩门——  
“雨月你来啦——！”门一下子从里面打开，但让他慑到的不是Giotto大大的笑颜，而是一瞬间某个穿透了木门并在自己脸庞飞速擦过，并下了灼热感觉的东西。木门发出被烧焦的嗞嗞声，还冒出了白眼来。  
刚刚那是子弹吗……  
他吓破了半个胆地想。历尽千辛万苦迎来的见面礼竟然是一颗差点打爆他脑袋的子弹！正在日本这和平国的雨月突然间哪受得了这样的惊吓，整个人顿时好像灵魂出窍了一样。  
“来来来，旅途一定是很辛苦了吧，过来休息一下吧？”笑盈盈的Giotto全然不将刚才那惊人一幕当回事，淡定地把雨月迎到那被枪火气味罩满的屋内。  
“G，来跟我们的雨之守护者打个招呼吧~”  
Giotto热络地招呼着，雨月顺着他的话看去屋内幽深的一角。那儿有柄手枪的枪口正挥散出灰白的余烟，徐徐升起的烟雾将一个男子的身形笼得模糊不清。能看到的阴暗中血红色锋亮的眸子，目光犀利得叫人心寒。而Giotto只一味看着男子笑，雨月沉默着。男子似是终于不耐烦了，起脚就踢飞屋里几张矮凳，一声不吭地掠过他们，消失在黑暗的楼道中。  
擦肩而过的一刹，雨月仿佛看见男子飞散的红发下，右脸上狰狞的血色印记。那形状如同无数的魔爪，或是血脉的痕迹，但她觉得最适当好处的形容应该是，焚烧一切的业火。  
“还是一如既往地可爱啊，G~” Giotto望着男子离开的背影发出这样的感叹，嘴巴还抿得如狡兔一般。雨月在旁看着花痴的友人，脸上明显是不能认同和理解的神色。  
“我就知道你会来的，雨月。”收起笑靥的Giotto表情一下就变得认真无比，那双蓝眸依如昔日那般包容与宽广，温柔得好比苍穹。  
雨月笑道，“你的直觉还是那么准。”  
“谢谢，是了，你要去睡一下吗，三楼有床哦。”Giotto的手指指向天花板，雨月脸一瘫，读出了Giotto的意思——三楼的卧室肯定也如一二楼那么凄惨。雨月拒绝了提议，问：“是了，你说的基地是在哪里？”  
Giotto笑而不语。  
“……”他就知道自己不该抱任何期待的。  
“就是因为这样我才想你到意大利帮我忙的嘛！”Giotto撒娇功突然大发，一副“我也不想这样”的委屈样。“是了雨月，既然你不想呆在这里的话，不如出去逛逛，顺便帮我把我们可爱的岚守大人哄回来吧？”  
“诶，那个人？！”一向温文尔雅的他可不想趟这趟浑水。  
“我说雨月啊。”Giotto一把揽过雨月肩膀，一脸混混样地说，“你这种在日本吟诗作对的风雅人士是不懂这种魅力的了~虽说像是大和抚子那样的贤良女人的确是非常不错，但是脾气火爆的小辣椒也自有其让人无法抗拒的魅力啊~”  
“可他是男的吧？！”雨月毫不客气地指出话中重点。  
“啊哈哈有什么所谓嘛，都是美人不是么~” Giotto厚脸皮地驳述，并把雨月推到门外。事到如今，雨月也知道自己是逃脱不了厄运，要去面对刚才差点就杀死自己的人，不过好像还有太多的问题未解决啊？？  
“那你知道他会去哪里吗？我人生路不熟啊！”  
“随便找找就找到啦，顺便熟悉一下环境~”  
“但……我的意语……”  
“不用担心，我们聪慧的岚守大人的日语说的肯定比你的意语好。”  
“等下啦Giotto……”  
“要玩得开心哦！”  
砰地一声，这扇绝情的友谊之门就关上了。雨月不得不带着“误交损友”这样的怀疑去完成彭格列首领交给他的第一个任务。

话虽这么说，但叫他去找一个陌生人，又从何入手呢？出了小楼之后，周遭的景致对他而言都是那么相似。这儿位于密集市区的背面，巷道狭窄，楼宇密布，仿佛终日不见天日一样。各种好的坏的味道不时凝聚成团地徘徊在这儿，让人感觉到呼吸困难。他锦州了眉头想挥散这种恶心的该男爵，却忽然在这无色透明的压抑中发现了一丝香草的清香。他的精神立即为之一振，所谓的出淤泥而不染或许就是形容这在烟草堆满之中的一缕明香的。像是冥冥中注定那样，鬼使神差般就引他随着那若有若无的草香，拐过多个幽暗复杂的窄道，然后日光再次降临到他的身上，刺痛了他的双眼。  
胀满他眼球的好一个落阳。离开了阴湿小巷后，关满他视野的是如此一幅画面——古老的短垣、残壁，被繁华抛弃的一段泯灭的历史。处处乱石的草莽，迎着那一个如浸泡在羊水之中的夕阳，每一个闪眼的瞬间都好像能够察觉到新生婴儿心脏跳动的声音。  
那个红发的男子坐在高高的断垣之上，金红的霞光将他略显单薄的躯体笼罩，他的轮廓和边缘被余晖抹淡，如融入画境一般，让人无法分辨出现实与环境的边界，美丽得无法从这份赞叹中剥离出来。  
雨月来到意大利的第一个深刻印象，是G无意间给予他的。他会觉得，这儿是异客口中所描述的神祗所居住的天堂，这儿莫名充斥的是不容玷污的神圣与纯粹。他下意识地放轻脚步，不忍去破坏这片悠远的宁静，然后静静站在了离男子稍远的地方，同他一起静待日阳被吞噬的璀璨一刻。  
即便不看去那边，他也知道男人发现了自己。雨月只浅笑着，感到一种微妙的愉悦。果然男人很快就忍受不住他这突兀的存在，把嘴中的烟头扔在他的跟前。  
那种香草的味道果然是他的。雨月默默地想，虽然有点不舍，但还是伸出脚把烟头踩灭。  
“喂，你！”那是他第一次听到G的声音。转首看去，坐在比他高出半身的断墙上的男人向前倾斜了身体，酒红色的领带被随意绑在黑衬衫的领子下，敞开的领口中能隐约看到凸起的锁骨。他再将目光抬上一些，仰望这个美丽的男子。  
比Giotto稍微白皙的肤色，没有一点瑕疵，稍嫌秀致的五官，眉宇间神色锋利，乱发间瞳色鲜红，还有那不知是伤痕还是纹身的烈焰图腾，携着一种难以言喻的妖媚与邪气地攀爬在男人的右脸颊上，竟毫无一丝的异样感，却愈显得耐人寻味。  
“名字是什么？”没有想象中凶恶的声音。男人的音色清晰，稍带低沉，喊着威慑、庄严、猜疑与尝试的意味。  
“朝利雨月。”他朗声回答。  
“朝利……”男子一个个假名地试着拼写，然后纵身跳下墙壁，来到他的跟前。“怎么写？”  
雨月一愣，面前那么快就是男人的脸了，还看得那么清晰。他回过神，随手找了块石子，整了下满是碎石的地面，然后在薄薄的沙层上写上汉字，再注上假名。  
“Asari Ugetsu……”想是想要记住一样，男人念出了声音。雨月掩不住自己的笑意，抬头问，“你呢？”  
男人看他一眼，没想就同样蹲了下来，如个小孩子一样捡起一颗石子，在沙面上划出了大大的字母“G”。  
“G……”雨月看着那苍劲的书写，再望去面前的男子，欲言不语。男子抬起一根眉毛以表疑惑，雨月便接着说下去。“全名呢？”  
男子似是小惊了一下，红眼珠中盘旋了一阵警惕的迹象，然后不情愿般再次在沙上划字。  
“Galting”。  
“格特林……是这样读吧？”缓慢地拼念，雨月看着看去对方。怎知男子一把站起，转身望去那降落的夕阳，慢慢点起另一根香烟。又是那股堆藏着香草的味道飘起。雨月抿着一个轻笑同站起身，身旁那票绕着白烟被金辉笼罩着的红发男子，怎么都觉得恍似油画那样。  
他喜欢美丽的东西。因为美丽的东西让他倾心，有一种堕入了高不可攀的恋爱的感觉。“这个名字……只有Giotto才能叫吗？他试探地问道。”  
对方不觉兴趣地夹下烟，慢悠悠地吐出一团烟雾。“并不是只有他。”G顿了一下，眼间闪过什么一瞬即逝的微光。“只是很少有人像你这样，回答了之后还会傻到去问全名。”  
不错，既然回答了“G”的话，就代表了不愿意说出全名，但他还是问了，就连他自己也觉得不可思议。  
“那我应该叫你哪个名字呢？”  
听此G有点惊讶地瞪着他，他能从那红宝石的瞳子中读出一些朝向自己的刮目相看。  
“随便你。”G闷闷道。或许大部分人会被那看似凶残的眼神吓退，但这次G竟被雨月无畏的微笑击退，罕见地作出了让步。  
真是个莫名其妙的东方人。  
当时的G是这样想的。  
“呐，刚才为什么用枪打我？”完全忘记了先头的惊吓般，雨月像谈论天气一样问道。  
G一口咬瘪嘴中的香烟，火气攻心，“那是朝Giotto那个混账打过去的！！”  
“哦……”雨月呆道，“那你为什么要打他？”自然而然延伸而出的这个话题正好烧着了G的火线，“你知道那家伙都做了些什么吗？！”男子一把将烟折断砸在地上，用皮鞋前跟狠狠碾压，脸上的纹身如同正在活生生地燃烧一般，“那家伙把建立家族的所有资金都去赎那个出了名的叛徒，还去借借了高利贷！弄得现在只能买下这么一间又臭又烂的房子，我才出门几天他就把一楼租了出去，还是租给那种人！！”  
面对面前表情如风云变色的男子，雨月有点反应不过来。而那边的G其实压根没把雨月当一回事，只是发泄一样朝他怒吼。  
“说什么他一定会成为彭格列的守护者，那人还不是一出狱就逃到了天边！”G的火气来得快去得也快，宣泄过后，很快就沉静下来。从雨月的方向看去，那个身板略显瘦薄的男子如同镶嵌在余晖之中，在灼目的色泽中焕发着瑰丽的光辉。心情变差的G一咂嘴，扭头就走。那刻男子的背影折叠成一线细长的黑色，雨月有上前拉着他的冲动，但话语比行动来的更快，“那家伙一定会加入家族的！”  
完全不了解真相的他有这个预感。  
G停住脚步，咬紧了嘴唇，看着他的瞳孔中浮动着暗火摇曳的黯光。  
“只要是Giotto的话，就一定不会没有意义的。”  
他的挚友，他的首领，就是这样的一个神奇。  
男子沉默着。黑夜即将吞噬这个暗红的天空。  
“是啊。”自语一般，含着某种忧伤，和某种坚定。雨月看不透对方红发下双眼游弋着的幽火。“那是我欠了他的。”  
那一句话，G说得很轻很轻。雨月明白，那一定是他未知的一些他所不能触碰的，只属于Giotto和G的往事。  
“回去了。”G无视般结束所有话题，快步离开。雨月一愣，疾步跟上。  
“请别走这么快，在下记不得路啊！”  
“给我去掉你那些恶心的日本腔调！”

经过一楼时，雨月还是被狂抛媚眼的女士们吓到。虽然大部分媚眼和飞吻都是指向那个红发红艳的男子，但G完全岿然不动，周身还散发出冷冽的杀人气愤，让雨月感叹外国的审美观和祖国有着莫大的差异。回到二楼，Giotto不知去了哪儿。雨月看着为不知所踪的Giotto感到很火大的G在原处伫立一分钟后咂嘴一声踢翻一张凳子，然后把它扶回来，再指了指楼上。  
“三楼才是住人的地方。”  
带着二楼其实是怎样定义的疑惑，雨月跟着G来到了三楼，门一开，虽然很是简陋，但总算真的能住人。家具都被简单地放置在这个没有隔间的楼层里，G指去一个悬挂着一块旧布的角落，表示浴室和厕所就在那。雨月内心挣扎了好一会才能接受这个事实，再观察去室内，两张单人床置在小小的窗边，迎着夜市斑斓的灯光。  
“今晚你就睡Giotto那张床吧。”G在距窗较远的那张床坐下，解开了自己的领带。靠窗的那张床显得稍新，看来Giotto并不经常回来睡。他偷偷看去总在思考些什么的G，今后似乎还有太多太多的时间，潜藏着无限的可能。  
他在意大利的第一个夜晚是失眠的。旁边的G也不知道到底有没有睡着，只是一直背对着那从小窗探进来的温柔月辉。望着窗外那轮皎洁的明月，他总算明白了何谓“月是故乡明”。这里有的是陌生人和事，但既然决定了走上这条路，他便深知已经无法回头。  
***  
雨月正在努力适应新的生活方式。到目前为止貌似只有三个人的彭格列家族正在Giotto的神秘门路中蓬勃发展，G也每天不知在忙些什么，之交给他打理这破烂寒酸大本营、记得每周收租、打理收拾等的这种大材小用的任务。他虽然连微词也不敢发，亦明白自己现在这样的意语水平也很难与别人深入沟通，所以只能忍耐这每天都到市场去讨价还价的女子般的生活。  
G似乎是主内的，每天都在处理一大堆文件或狂读报纸或电话不停。Giotto似乎主外，几乎不怎么回来睡，三天两头才露一次面。而每次两人相见，都只会是一个光景。  
这不，抱着一大堆生活用品的雨月才走到楼下就听见了二楼传来的枪声。走到二楼，实在是不想进去掺和，耐着性子等了好一会，里面的情况似乎仍然不见好转。他叹口气认命，打醒十二分精神推门而入。  
“我回来了……”蚊蚋一样小的声音。  
“砰砰！”首先迎接他的是G凌厉的枪声。  
“欢迎回来。”然后是燃了死气的Giotto那沉哑磁性得如若变了另外一个人的声音。  
见有别人，G试着冷静下来，怀了满肚子火气地把双枪收回腰间的枪套中。见G收手了，燃烧着橙红色火焰的手套也松懈开来，十几颗快被堪比熔炉高温融化的子弹掉落在地，发出滋滋可怕的声音。还未等雨月心里疑问这二人到底是玩耍还是真的战斗，Giotto就率先消了死气，恢复到本性。  
“好了不陪小G玩了，雨月你买了些什么回来？”  
“Giotto……后面……”  
雨月满额冷汗地提示道，但Giotto却对正指在他后脑勺的阴深枪口不以为然。  
“啊，雨月。来做寿司吧！”金发青年轻松地笑开来，旋身望向G的那双蔚蓝眼睛中闪动着精灵般俏皮的亮光。  
“寿司很美味哦~”像是诱惑路边野猫一样的语气。雨月就想像G那样刚强的男人又怎么会被这小小的食物击败，然后Giotto抿着个得意的笑容，一开身体让雨月看到G的表情，雨月一下子怔住了。  
啊，他大概能明白Giotto说G可爱的原因了。  
算什么啊，那个明明很期待的，好像小猫小狗一样的眼神。最让人动容的就是明明如此明显却又想要逞强掩饰的尴尬表情，眸子闪了又闪的，就是不愿望去正前方。  
Giotto在后面向雨月竖起拇指，让雨月不得不佩服他独到的眼光。  
一个钟头之后，两个青梅竹马的大男人吃得撑了，就以一点都不优雅的姿态东倒西歪地分布在三楼的桌椅上。雨月的教养督促他应纠正二人的毛病，但最后还是只眼开只眼闭，收拾餐具算了。霸占了唯一一张沙发的Giotto从散发着霉味的柔软中撑起自己的脑袋，大少爷般横卧着细观雨月背后的身姿。看得入神了嘴角还弯起一丝淫笑，并发出感叹，“啊~真想把雨月娶回家啊~”  
听此正刷碗的雨月肩膀一抖，转过头刚想说别开玩笑，偏偏就看到G非常认同般和Giotto一同向他发射暧昧光波。他两眼一翻，把这种异样定义为文化差异造成的，无视掉继续手上的工作。  
蹭了一餐饱饭之后Giotto又不知窜到哪儿混去了。简单的沐浴之后，雨月围了条毛巾就拉开布帘出来，正见到G在擦拭自己的枪支。见到他的裸体的G忽然显得非常古怪，就像似满身爬满了虫子那样难受。“你干嘛不穿衣服？！”G别开头大声问。雨月擦着自己的长发，觉得蹊跷，“对不起，我马上就穿。”走到床边拿起自己的衬衫时，他瞄到G仍是别着头，光润的左脸上写明显的不悦。“外国人不都是比较开放的吗？”这样想着嘴上就说出来了，所以他才不介意地没拿衣服进去。他搬了张凳子在G的身边坐下，G有些烦躁地点起一根香烟，话声模糊地回答，“这不是开放不开放的问题！而是隐私！”雨月呆然，心想大概是G不想见到他人身体的一种洁癖。  
“你不洗吗，已经挺晚了诶。”  
“抽完这根就去。”瘾君子悠然但啖，面上逐渐回复平日里偶见的松弛。雨月打了个哈欠趴倒在桌面，“那我先嗑一会。”G专注于烟瘾中没回答。也许是这段时间来与G和Giotto一起生活，令他也变得比在日本时随意多了，披着那半干的头发，他就那样瞌睡起来。  
一根烟将尽，G往烟灰缸里面抖了抖烟灰，想来最后一口时，好巧不巧二楼的电话响起，打扰了他的兴致。好心情一下子被吊光，他不耐烦地把烟头往桌上一扔，咚咚就下楼去。  
梦中，他见到故乡的一片彼岸花。他置身其中，被万花缭绕。这红得似血的海洋，灼目得有能炙烧身体的幻觉。  
好热。  
那篇花的火海明艳得让他发痛。  
有什么灼烧的声音在耳边噼啪作响。  
他从美丽的梦境中醒来，第一眼投入目中的是男子脸上绽放的地狱花。G紧张地念着些什么，他听得并不清楚。  
“火……”  
火？  
“头发……”  
头发？  
“你的头发着火啦！！”  
他被这一句话吓得猛然从彼岸花的媚惑中惊醒，下意识一旋头想看见自己的头发，火光晃晃地就飞舞出一抹火游龙之姿，然后只觉背上一烫，他能感觉到逐渐从发尾爬升的可怕热度。  
“哇————————”所有的修养如今都不顾了，雨月惊慌失措地在房间里面乱跑，活像只尾巴着火的猴子那样上蹿下跳，空气的快速流动让头发上的水分蒸发得更快，火热就燃烧得愈烈，混杂着水分的不完全燃烧让她的头发冒出大量混浊的浓烟，加上其人不住地跑动，真是好生一出闹剧。  
“别跑啊你！！”  
“好热热热热热热热啊————————”  
“混账你再跑我就用枪打你！！”  
“唦啦！”一盘冷水将他从头浇到脚。雨月双眼哀怨地捏着自己烧焦的头发，G则把水桶丢一旁后毫无形象地开始捧腹大笑。  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈——————”G笑得在地上打滚了。刻忍着怒火的雨月在桌面捏起一个焦黑了的烟头，面如阎罗地盯着G，“你的烟…………”  
奈何G已经是只记得笑，大为失态，“啊哈哈哈——不行了——啊哈——你的头——噗哈哈哈哈！！”被G笑得脸都红了的雨月真是欲哭无泪，干脆缩在房间角落养蘑菇。好久之后，笑得快绝气的G擦着眼泪拍拍雨月的肩膀，脸上的肌肉仍然抽搐得无法恢复原样。  
“我来帮你把头发剪一剪吧？”  
于是顶着一张臭脸的雨月的脖子上被G围上一块破布，红发男子在他的后面自信满满地耍着一把破剪刀。雨月看着前方冷冰冰的墙壁，问，“镜子呢？”后面的人一愣，淡然道，“下午教训Giotto的时候……打爆了。”  
“……”  
“没问题没问题！”G胸有成竹地挥舞起剪子，大笔操刀起来，不一会就唰唰地剪落下许多烧焦的头发。即便看不到身后男子的表情，雨月也大概能猜到他肯定是非常乐在其中吧 。剪头发什么的他从来都没有想过，虽然有点可惜，但是到如今也没办法了。  
“把烧焦的剪掉就够了……”刚这么说完，G喀嚓一声，雨月感觉到自己惯有了二十四年的垂发感消失了。  
“你、你在干什么啊！”文化底线被挑起，雨月制止不住怒意喊。“呃，好像太齐了，不行不行…”奈何G就是不听他的抗议，固执地按着他的肩膀继续剪。  
“喂……”  
咔嚓咔嚓。  
头部的重量正在极具下降。  
“喂——”  
“还差一点……”  
男人完全沉醉在自己的美学中。  
好久之后，坐得雨月屁股都要发麻了，G一把甩开那块破布，雨月看见自己前些时候还绑在自己头上的秀发流泻出一道漆黑的飞河——没有。他神经质地双手摸去自己的脑袋。不，确切来说应该是好短。  
“怎么样，我的技术不错吧？”G毫无自觉的赞美自己。雨月火速捡起地上的水桶盛了一桶水，然后在水面上看到了自己的新造型。  
是谁啊，这个头发又蓬又短，好像刺猬一样的家伙……  
眼看雨月就要接受不住突如其来的打击快要当场晕倒，G双瞳锋芒一闪，猛地将他拽过来面前，拿把梳子笑眯眯地把他的短刘海梳到头顶上去。  
“这样就完美了！”如完成一份满意的作品般，G上下打量着雨月。但明显雨月并不喜欢这样的背头装，手一挥就把刘海盖回去。  
“你干嘛啊！这样比较好看啊！”G坚持道。  
“我现在已经够少头发了，不要再弄得更少了！”雨月激动地喊。“切。”G一叉腰，一副看不起乡巴佬的模样。“头发少点有什么不好！这样更有男子气概！总比你以前那头娘们毛好！”  
此话一出，就连生性温雅的他亦不想再忍耐了。  
“哟，这个表情好啊~想打吗？”面对那全不一样的可怕表情，G显然更是中意现在这个遍布满危险可能性的男人。两个人互相瞪着，只觉一场大战在所难免之时，门却被砰一声粗鲁打开，Giotto拎着两瓶红酒探身进来。  
“我带了慰问品回来哦~~咦，这是怎么了？”下一秒钟就看到变成了短发的雨月，Giotto马上如G一样不顾形象地笑趴在地，还不住锤击可怜的地板以发泄膨胀的笑意。气氛一下子尴尬到极点，雨月简直有想从那个小窗跳下去了结生命的冲动，两个青梅竹马连连拉住他好声安慰。  
“只不过是少了一点头发，不要这么想不开啦~”  
“是啊，这样的头更受女性欢迎的哦~”  
欲哭无泪的雨月忽觉在意大利的这一旅，必定会被这二人玩得天翻地覆。  
***

 

是什么时候开始潜生的？雨月的心中存有这样的疑惑。他能感受到有种无形的力量在暗里凝聚。不但是逐渐开始会见的家族成员，还是偶尔在街头巷尾搜索到的示意目光，都一一给予他一种如黑夜中攀滕正悄然吞噬古朽之楼的感觉。虽然他知晓Giotto和G都将他排除在那个黑暗面之外，而他自己也依然甘于火灾繁琐平定的日常生活中，但终有一天，裂缝总会出现的吧。  
这不，就在今天，Giotto就与G一起，领着一头雾水的他，说是要与很可能成为家族资金援助的商人会面。具体事项雨月也不清楚，只知道那商人希望与彭格列现在的骨干人员详谈。于是Giotto就只带了他与G二人，哼着小曲儿活蹦乱跳地走在周围皆是华丽的意式庭院的富人区中。这一行的会谈将会决定他们能否得到一笔长期可观的资金，雨月担忧着是否有备而来，但见到走在前边那两人，一个含着烟草事不关己高高挂起，一个哼着曲无忧无虑如去郊游般，他叹口气，只望船到前头自然直。  
虽一路而来，两旁的豪宅已让他感叹不已，但身前的这幢简直就是让人望而生叹到认为是罪恶的奢侈。可除他之外，金发与红发的男子都毫无反应，连一个“少见多怪”的眼神都懒得抛给他。正当他如个乡巴佬一样惊叹着 ，他突觉眼瞎漫开一抹亮泽的水红。那片色泽沉而艳，一下被眼里的玫瑰花团团围住一般。“你的领带歪了。”是G提不起兴致的声音。他呆呆地应答，虽知应该仰起首好让男子为他整好领结，可那掩映在红丝间的浅蜜色皮肤却在诱惑他，让他的好奇心砰然跳着，眼珠子极力地朝下，好想看清楚G的表情。  
“好了。”领口的一阵紧窒感上传来一下轻轻的叩击。那片沉艳的红色就移了开去，他什么都没看到。他有点反应不过来，支吾道歉着时，旁边一把更为沉健、携着慑人穿透力的声音便生生插了进来。  
“G，我也要。”  
他与话中被指名的人同时望过去，穿着条纹西装的Giotto一脸正气，本来打得好好的领带不知为何变得乱七八糟的。  
“你知不知道你用这种脸来说这种话很让人恶心的啊！！”G毫不留情地打击道。  
“呿，小G小气，偏心，贪新厌旧，抛弃糟糠！”不得不承认，这种话应当是由平日那个鬼灵精怪的Giotto以嘟嘴吃醋的表情说出来的。可换上现在这个无比严肃，正大浩然的脸孔，就怎么都觉得有种极不协调的感觉。刚想着G会如何生气法，那边已掏出了手枪对准Giotto的眉心，G的语调没有一丝起伏，“那就让我偏心到底，一枪毙了你这个糟粕！”  
“你们两个……”正打算显示一下自己的存在价值，一把娇滴的女声就从宅门飞扑而出，三个人都望去那边，然后他与G的视线又迅速地滑到地面，一件明黄色的物体正在Giotto的身上扭动着，并发出明显到不能再明显的倾慕光波。雨月呆瞧着被黄衣少女纠缠的Giotto，那边的G则见怪不怪地跟在出门迎接的管家身后进入豪华大宅。无论怎样看，都是G那边更为可靠，挣扎了一下后，雨月就义无反顾地丢下Giotto跟上G，并下意识开始明白为什么他们可以这样空手而来。  
商谈顺利得让他诧异。自己则不用说了，就连他认为非常能干的G也都是从头到尾一个表情，全无用武之地。仗着少女对Giotto狂热的爱慕，少女的父亲——也就是这次见面的对象，非常简单地就答应了他们提出的要求。到底是怎样骗来的呢…就连温雅如他也不得不用上个“骗”字来测疑Giotto。也许正是因为他知道金发男子的真面目，所以才会对这有如人格分裂的所作所为而更加瞠目结舌。  
在熬过少女Giotto长达数小时的赞美之后，G先于雨月把厌恶的表情明晃晃地摊在了脸上，周身都弥散出恐怖的氛围。Giotto很是识相地叫他们先走，自己还得留在这里装逼。于是G便毫不犹豫地走人，附带个拖油瓶雨月也顺势开溜。  
“哎，得救了。”送出一口气，雨月边走在缓缓旋落的巷子上，一边解开自己紧绷的领结。前面走着的男子已散去那些可怕的气墙，点起一根香烟悠悠然地吸了起来。其闲适模样让人怀疑方才那面上图腾如真的燃烧起来的男子是错觉。  
其实在一些方面，G和Giotto真像。他这样想着，三步并作两步地赶到男子身边。思考着该说些什么时，红发男子就已看穿他的企图，手指将香烟夹开，呼出缭绕的白烟，“Giotto那家伙，除了坑蒙拐骗之外就没有别的优点了。”  
这也算是优点吗？雨月汗颜地扯开了笑颜。  
“我现在要去办点事，你想回去的话就先回去吧。”  
“呃……”想起那个阴黑阴冷的地方，他就打寒颤。还不如趁着时间尚早，多享受一下这温暖的阳光。“你要去哪里，我也可以一起去吗？”提出这样的问题时，雨月的心底有点紧张。G在外的工作他从来都没见过，亦没有过问，算是有点好奇吧，失去战斗，还是去跟什么危险人物交涉呢、虽然他的本性是温和而不好斗的，但人一旦来到别的环境，就多多少少会被这个城市的性格影响的吧。  
男子瞄他一眼，光洁的右边脸颊上不挂着一丝表情。  
算是默许了么？雨月仍是有点担心。但如果他没有生气，就代表许可了吧。带着点奇怪的侥幸心态，他的心情更是微妙地轻飘起来，跟着G穿街过巷来。  
又不晓得到底拐过了多少个弯，爱他的大脑正因无数个相似的景象而发晕时，两人停在一块翠绿色之下。说是翠绿，那色彩更确切来形容的话便是带着瑕疵的深色翡翠，上面擦着油亮的光泽，将上空投下的光线折射得毫无法则。他们到达的是一小片闲置在城市中的林地。这样的树林其实并不少见，特别是在这种古旧的、欠缺良好规划的半大不小的城镇中。无人特别去抚育，也无人区砍伐或开荒，于是它们就在这仅有的空间中密密麻麻地争夺阳光，长得茂盛无比。  
正当他想着此处会有什么突发事件，旁边的红发男子就熟练地逃过几棵老树，然后停在一树下，确认般用拳头捶了捶粗糙的树干。  
一个黑色的影子唰啦地从眼前消失。他定睛地呆了，再望见那团暗色的火焰如什么树上生物一般不断迅移着位置，快得让他以为自己眼花了。  
好厉害。他由衷发出这样的感叹。G的体态轻盈得如同一只豹子，让人完全捕捉不到他的身影。这不，他的目光又跟不上了。唦唦——清脆的树叶撞击声令他寻到了目标。果然对他来说，还是听觉优于视觉呀。高出错落的光斑有些刺目，他眯细了眼镜看去，翠叶的斑驳中男子黑色的衬衣和长裤如一小块隐匿的黑夜，红发的边缘轮廓与阳光接合并抹淡了痕迹，明明看起来是那么灼目的纹身也变得朦胧。一刹那，有种恍如梦中的错觉。他忽然联想到一种存在于异国度的奇幻存在——精灵。比那东方传说中仙子的高渺更为平近，更添一份狡猾和可爱，使得它让人更加向往。  
就在心神恍惚之际，那抹黑影正往树干上的一个洞里掏着什么。  
“你在找什么——”他拉长声音朝上问道。  
“是猫食啦——”男人不上心地回答。这时他找到了什么东西，并以愉快的表情拿了出来。  
猫食？心中响起疑问。“为什么要藏在这种地方——”  
被掏出来的是一个生锈的铁盒，看起来应该是个普通的饼干盒子。  
“不藏好的话，很容易就被Giotto那家伙翻出来然后吃掉了——”  
什么？！身体中发出收到打击的声音。虽然是这样荒唐的事，但是不知道为什么，假如Giotto是主角的话似乎就变得能够合理地想象。  
“嘿咻。”那边，G已抱着铁盒子开始迅速降落。他还来不及喊小心，只觉得G那种如同忍着的动作是随时随刻都会掉下来受伤的，于是他就手忙脚乱地不断紧跟黑影变换着位置，然后呼啦的一声巨响，G不知是有意还是无心，但总之就是如他所愿地砸到他的身上。  
“好痛——”  
“谁叫你站在下面。”砸中别人的人还先抱怨，并且还似乎非常满意这个人肉坐垫，没有要起来的意思。  
“呃，G……”被人用这种乘骑的姿势坐在身上，他倒是先不好意思起来。  
“喵~”回答他的尴尬求饶的，竟是一声猫叫。明明是暧昧至极的姿势，但骑在他身上的男子的平淡表情硬是将这个情境的桃色氛围降到最低。刚才的震动惊动了附近的野猫，还是说G打开的铁盒中传出的味道吸引它们来的，雨月的思维还未整理妥当，几个软绵绵的肉垫子就肆无忌惮地踩在他的脸上和身上。  
G把食物就这样搁在雨月身上，当他做餐桌一样邀请野猫来参宴。从古怪的俯视角度目睹从未想象过的情景，虽然的确觉得男子的行为过分且恶劣，但看见那张脸上露出的宠溺笑容，他无法生气起来。  
不论从哪个方面来说，现在在他身上的家伙狡猾得就像只填饱了肚子，正在满足地洗脸的单纯可爱的野猫。并且他身上聚集的猫咪越多，他越是不忍心起来了。还有一些吃饱了的猫咪开始往G的身上攀，一只只躺在G的腿上，蜷在怀里，巴在肩上，爬到头顶，那景象看起来真的是无法形容的——可爱极了。  
凶恶的男子出乎意料地受到猫咪的欢迎。还是说他只对猫咪特别温柔？虽然很想在看多一会这神奇又养眼的画面，但身体内乱蹦的冲动终于是忍不住了。  
“呐，G……”身下的坐垫发出连连的颤抖。  
“我想……”下腹的某个部位膨胀得难受。  
身上巴满猫咪的人依然冷静。  
雨月的脸涨红，要鼓起十万分勇气才能说出那句话。  
“我……好急，快忍不住啦！！！”  
“……”连同猫咪也一起无语片刻，男人的事还是男人懂，于是G饶了他，让他放水去了。  
一身轻松后回来，猫咪全不见了。雨月露出大大的失望表情，直怨这尿怎么来的这么急。  
“接着去哪里？”喂完猫后，二人走在市集上。两旁的店铺百褶各种新鲜可人的食材，单凭鲜艳的色泽就足以昭显其价值。G没回答，转身就往其中一家店过去，并用意语流利地劈价起来。  
一轮下来后，晚餐的材料都买好了，还是以一个非常划算的数额搞掂的，这让做搬运工的雨月十分佩服。接近黄昏的街上逐渐人潮拥挤，有些熙攘的路上飘荡着异国的声音，弥漫着异国的香味，他捧着满满一袋子的食物，旁边是安静的红发男子。  
他有些想说什么，却又不知道该说什么。但是在觉得那隔在自己和G之间的短短距离，有种让他安心的感觉。即便G压根就不会去想这些，可对他这么一个异客来说，能有一个值得依靠的朋友，他真的觉得非常感动。若是把这样的感受告诉旁边的人，必定会被笑话或者轻视的吧。因为那就是这么一个高傲如淌着贵族血统的猫咪的一个男子。所以雨月只看着G那绘着火焰的侧脸，不着声色地笑着。  
忽然，两个男人的拖沓脚步不得不停下。雨月朝前下方看去，那个障碍是个比他们矮了好几截的普通少女，她的臂中挽着一个装满了花朵的花篮，怀中也被鲜花所占满。  
“先生，要买花吗？”  
“诶？！”那样简单的意语他还是听得明白的。但为什么是向两个大男人推销呢，一般来是向情侣兜售的吧？他支吾着不知怎么做才能够不伤人心地婉拒，旁边的男子则干脆甩下他先走一步。他急着要喊住G，却被少女可怜的眼神挡住了去路。  
“……”倘若在日本，他想自己一定能用美丽的言辞来回绝的。但这里是意大利，而且为什么是针对怀里抱满了东西的自己，G可是两手空空啊？果然是外国人比较好欺负么，还是说自己看起来要比G好骗多了？  
想来想去还是最后那个不争气的猜测最有可能。他心疼着自己干瘪的荷包，一朵娇美欲滴的红玫硬是插在了食物堆中。哭丧着脸看去前方，红发男子正侧着身，在夕阳的光辉中淡淡等待。少女甜蜜地笑着，对他说，“那位美丽的先生非常适合这朵红玫哦。”  
他看了看怀中凸出的红玫，再看看前方的男子，一时觉得有丝难以倾诉的微妙。  
“对不起，让你久等了。”他赶上G，花儿在食物堆中晃动着，让人颇觉可怜。G看了看鲜花，又看了下他，然后撇开头去。“真是鲜花插在牛粪上。”  
“诶——？！”雨月发出倍受打击的声音，果然这花还是适合G的吧？  
“那把它送给你吧？”雨月用极想甩掉这突兀存在的期待表情看着G，当然G也不是好骗的，露出个绅士的婉笑说，“对不起，我对男性没兴趣。”  
雨月一呆，急忙喊，“我不是这个意思——！！”

“嗯哼——所以这位美丽的玫瑰小姐就来到我们家了？”Giotto趴在桌面上伸出一根手指头逗水杯中的玫瑰，“不觉得有种蓬荜生辉的感觉吗，哈哈。”  
听得出话中讽刺意味的雨月干笑，“我都不知道怎么拒绝……”  
“NO no no~”Giotto摇摆着食指连连摇头，对雨月教导起来，“拒绝美丽的少女可不是绅士的行为。假如是我的话，就会根据少女的美丽程度、气质、身世等作出要买多少的评估。”Giotto开始滔滔不绝的演说，雨月叹口气连笑也不陪了，而看去身边一直不作声的G。  
“其实也没什么不好的嘛~” Giotto见没人睬他，忽然就来了个转峰，一个优雅的鞠身，他捏起水中的鲜花，弯腰将他衬到G的耳边。受到惊扰的男子仍是一脸慵懒，明红的眸子间闪烁着室内的昏光，慢慢看去Giotto的方向。  
“呀——”金发男子发出少女一样的惊艳尖呼，一副被丘比特之箭射中的样子。“鲜红的玫瑰、殷红的发丝、水红的瞳孔，还有那火红的纹身啊！”如演出歌剧一般，Giotto高声念出夸张的赞美台词，再做出一个如被爱意晕眩的踉跄，然后把一脸无辜的雨月揽了过来。  
“呐呐哥们，你的意见如何！有没有被面前美丽之人的那种冷酷、娇艳、带着寒意的烈焰燃烧到的感觉？！”  
“………………”虽然他承认G真的与明艳的红玫非常相称，但被Giotto用那种说法一描绘，他只觉得极度无语。  
“别开玩笑了，笨蛋。”G毫无生机地撇开自己发边的花，一点要生气拔枪的迹象都没有。雨月和Giotto都为这个真的成了冷艳美的男子而错愕，心想他是不是生病了。  
“呿，小G不生气不好玩~” Giotto嘟起了嘴巴埋怨。  
“你就那么想我用枪打你是不？你是受虐狂啊？！”G立即撤下那张淡然无味的脸而拧起一个青筋，Giotto身体猛然一震，如是被打了兴奋剂一样即刻就来了精神。  
“所以说小G还是生气最可爱了啦~玫瑰花真的很衬你哦~来嘛来嘛就夹在耳后让我看看好啦~”一下就花痴起来的Giotto说着就把G耳边的发丝掖在耳后，并把玫瑰再次贴过去。G虽有点不情愿担忧招架不住Giotto的可爱攻击，只能勉强克制住动作让他乱来。  
“啊啊成功了~呜唔G好可爱啊~啊应该说好漂亮才对~~”  
微光下呈现出浅蜜色的皮肤底下有浮上红晕的嫌疑，于一旁静静看着的雨月不得不承认自己在一刹那之间，为眼前那个景致而忘记了呼吸。  
——他真的是个美丽的人。  
那是完全与日本审美观不同的另一种美丽。妖娆、英朗、坚韧，潜藏着细腻的动人与温柔。妖精，他回想起那个充满魔幻色彩的词。即便那种传说中的形象对他来说非常陌生，但他偏偏执着地要用这个名词来形容那份超乎想象的美丽。  
然而，有另外一份感觉亦让他非常在意。微微发红的耳垂。带着宠爱意味拂去那妩媚图腾的手掌，那一双盈满了未明情感的蓝色眼睛。  
有一种前所未见、出于意料的冲击敲中他的身体。  
这是什么——？  
他在心头自问。  
然而答案却无从考究。  
黑夜一如往常那般继续，这栋小小的楼房中依然灯火荧跃。  
只是或许无人听到，透明的警鸣已经开始了暗自的喧嚣。

***  
来到这里已经有两个月多了。虽一开始对某些现象会大惊小怪，一旦那些现象变成了日常，他也就见怪不怪了。这不，三天不下两头就出现一次的情景这会又来了。G正坐在这里唯一一张办公桌上批阅成山的文件，而Giotto正把脑袋搁在G的头上，还不住地往下压啊压的。  
“呐呐G~来玩嘛~好闷啊~喂~小G~”发出这中小孩子撒娇声音的，毋庸置疑，真的是那英俊的金发青年。底下的红发青年同样不逊色的俊美脸庞上蒙着一层黑雾，看上去该是在刻忍着怒火。不过，此刻G正处理的文件，正是他头上那捣蛋鬼的工作。这样无赖地闹了几分钟，Giotto先是败下阵来，撇着嘴巴走到一边。雨月笑着，从厨房端来茶水，递一杯在G的面前。茶香飘幽而出，他盈盈笑着。G从工作中抬头，眉头一皱。  
“说了多少遍我想喝卡布奇诺！”声音虽带着骂意，但雨月明白他只是习惯了这种吓人的语气。G接过茶杯一口饮尽再递回他的手上，继续埋头工作。雨月无奈地笑，再把茶送到闲人首领那里。  
“啊啊雨月好贤惠啊~真想娶回家~” Giotto花痴道。他哈哈笑了两声，从不把Giotto的话放在心上。友人到底是怎样一个德行他大致摸得清楚，说话轻浮，动辄爱调戏挑逗他人，无论男人都最爱美人，行为举止都如个劣童一般。于是，与这位开朗过头并且有着双面性格的友人区别开来的G，成为了让他稍微更为在意的人。  
虽然G的话并不算少，但对比起Giotto，那也算是比较寡言了。他不能读懂G的想法。假如说Giotto的双瞳是澄蓝清澈的天空，那么G的眼睛就是润泽幽红的花海。很多时候，G就那样安静地站在或坐在一边，或吸烟，或只发呆，但是存在感却异样地凸显而出，让人不得不被吸引去目光。他就觉得那个男人如同是一株独放孤傲的彼岸花，沉默却艳美得撼人心魂。  
那样的话如果告诉G，他肯定会落得被子弹追着跑的下场吧。所以他也只是想想，日子还是一样平和地度过。

可即便这个地方有多少新奇快乐的事情，偶然的几个月明的晚上，他总会抑制不住从身体中浮出的思乡情怀。这个夜晚亦是一样。在辗转的数个破碎梦境之后，他幽幽睁开眼来，皎洁的月色从小小的窗户中飘落，染满了这个小小的空间。望着那个绘着月兔捣药的月亮，他觉得自己今晚终将无眠。  
耳际徘徊着意大利夜晚独有的声响。在这些日子里，他已经把所有声音的来源辨得清楚，风声、虫鸣、人的脚步声或低语声、和身边男子平稳的呼吸声。然而今夜似乎有些不同。有种被压抑的低迷之音在痛苦地碾磨，他分得出那声音源自于哪个方位，他的心有点不安，他转过身去，在月色明亮之下看见的是男子弓着的背脊正微微颤抖。  
他赶紧走下床，整了整衣装，然后走到G的床前。  
“你没事吧？”他柔声问道。可床上的人只一味把自己包裹在被子中，任他怎么劝说都不肯露出个头来。可他的确能感受到那个男子的确正遭受到痛苦的煎熬，他觉得自己绝不能就这样放任对方不管。  
“喂…不要逞强啊，让我看看吧…”这样耐着性子，他小心翼翼地推着G的身子，尝试将他盖在脸上的被子掀开。几番挣扎之后，G似乎已经无力再跟他争斗，当白色的被子被拿开之时，映在月光之下的那个侧面更是显得如白玉一样冰冷而无暇。  
但这不是犹然欣赏的时候。红发之下的枕头亦被汗水湿透。G咬着齿，逼使自己吞没所有剧痛的呻吟。他停滞了几秒钟，目光沿着那被汗水浸湿而显得透明的衬衫往下。G的手捂着自己的腹部。一个激灵击穿他的大脑，他也不顾什么礼仪了，立即就爬到床上去，捉住G的手，强迫他放开。而对方当然强烈地反抗，他亦不示弱，执意要查看G的腹部。  
“你……放开！！这个变态！！”男人羞恼成怒地喊出声来，死捉着自己的衣服不放。  
“你是不是受伤了！不及时处理的话会变得越来越严重的！”他比当事人还要焦急地喊道，三两下交手之后，自然是体力透支的G先败下阵来，衬衫被雨月一把扯开，然后二人同时收住了声音，动作也停顿在一个暧昧的距离，G倾倒在纷乱的被褥之中，雨月压在他的身上，双手在不为意之间触碰到G纤细的躯干。  
他承认自己在那个时刻，为身下的那个美丽的男人而失神了。被月色染得洁白的肌理，还有那自脸颊一直延伸到小腹，然后没入一个让人面红耳赤的禁地的朱红色烈焰刺青。平滑的腹部上面没有丝毫的创伤，这代表他的推断错误了。而这样一来，他的行为不正成了耍流氓了吗？正当他想解释这个误会的时候，身下的男人似乎又迎来一阵裂痛，令那个艳丽的身子再次弓得像只虾米。G还是捂着自己的肚子。所有想要辨析的话语先摆在一边，他知道到底是怎么回事了。  
“G，你肚子痛吗，胃痛？要不要我去叫医生?”他移动到床边，给G盖上被子，再为G擦去额上冒出的汗水。  
“只是旧病而已…用不着叫医生…”只是区区的一句话，也被说得含满了痛苦的意味。男子的刻忍他看在眼里，无论如何都不能顺着对方的意思，什么都不做。  
“你冷吗，想吃东西吗？还是说想喝些热的？”说完他便把自己的被子拿过来盖在G的身上，伸手去试探他额头的热度。但是G一句话都没有回答，大概对方的所有气力都已用在维持那剧痛的呼吸之上，再也无法去理会他的体贴。而他亦在此刻，察觉到自己原来什么都无法为G做到。  
“只要熬过这个晚上……就会没事的……”不知是否窥探到雨月的心情，G忍着痛，用力地挤出那听起来都觉得痛的声音。  
“……”面对正陷于病魔的友人而无法伸出援手的他，只觉得自己非常没用。想要帮上些什么忙的想法无理由地来得空前地庞大，他终于是咬紧了牙齿，下定决心一把掀开了G的被子，然后不理对方的抵抗，把G拥入怀里。  
“痛的话，可以抓我也可以咬我，只要不要继续弄痛自己就行了。”  
他在G的发边柔声细说。怀里的男子先是怔然，然后身子漫开一阵战抖，再而豁出去似的一把揪紧雨月的手臂。  
呃哇——！！雨月忍住痛苦的悲鸣，真没想到痛楚逼出的力气原来有这么大。怀中的男人逐渐把所有的痛楚都投入到他的身体上，在他的怀里细声痛吟。那样的情景依然看得是暧昧，但是他却兀自觉得欣慰。  
他被G依靠了。  
那样的想法如同是嘉赏一样让他开心。即便真的是很痛很痛，但假如能够为对方分担的话而证明自己的话，他便会认为是值得。  
这一天的夜晚，似乎变得不那么寂寥了。他毫不掩饰自己脸上的窃笑，尽情欣赏着这美丽的月光，还有那美丽的人。如果告诉G的话，G大概会非常生气。但是他真的非常希望这个夜晚能过得稍微慢一点。  
带着那样的想法，他不动声色地把G轻轻抱紧了点。  
今晚，就让我稍微自私一下吧？

“嗯哼————————？”Giotto在外面寻花问柳了一夜，回来时看到的是什么呀。只见他笑得狡黠，像只偷腥成功的猫咪一样，蔚蓝的眼睛满满都是古灵精怪地盯着面前那两个相拥而睡的友人和青梅竹马看。不错，Giotto正爬到了G的床上，正确说来现正处于雨月和G的正上方，可有随时攻下二人之势。这样看了不一会，黑发男子的眼睛开始有了动静，当他终于睁开眼来，一张嘴巴弯得如同小丑一样的脸庞就近在咫尺，吓得他呀地尖叫出声，还一脚把对方踢下了床。  
轰隆一声巨响，Giotto揉揉自己金灿灿的脑袋，还没抱怨开来，雨月就已辨清楚是谁到大白天吓人，可这个并不重要，重要的是不能够吵醒病人。  
“嘘……”雨月伸出一只手指。Giotto也学着伸出一只手指。雨月放轻着动作，担心惊醒旁边的人。Giotto踮着步子再次爬到床上，然后趴倒G的身上，笑着伸出手指逗那张平日里严肃的，现正却睡得好不天真的脸。  
“呐，不打算告诉我你对我可爱的小G说了些什么吗，不要告诉我你们只是因为害怕夜里寒冷才硬挤一张床哦？”Giotto一边戳着G的脸蛋，一边侧着脸，眼里喊了些未明意味地看去雨月。倘若是平时，雨月早已经辩解开来了吧。可是这次的情况却不同了。只见雨月慢慢地下了床，然后拿起自己的外套。  
“我要出去买些食材，Giotto你可以陪我去么？”  
望去这边的那个男子身上散发出些许危险的意味。Giotto把双眼眯得细长，然后兀自笑得沉溺。  
啊啊，这就是他看中的守护者，不是么？  
拥有优雅的外表，更有个未知的和无尽可能性的内质。

小镇的早市在这个钟点已经不乏热闹。带着红海咸味的空气中飘荡有刚出炉面包的甜味、各种新鲜的花香，还有数之不尽的各个姑娘身上的香水气味。走在后头的Giotto不时跟路人们打打招呼，不时鉴赏去某个清秀的少女，不时买几样小吃。等他很快地厌倦了这个看似多样其实千篇一律的早市之后，他才看去身前一直朝某方向走着的男子。雨月自出门之后始终一言不发。Giotto嚼着还热腾腾的奶酪面包，看着男子那高大的身影，像个担忧后辈的长辈那样摇了摇头。接着，他又看着雨月用仍不熟练的讲价手法买了健康而营养的食材，尔后男子转身便朝着比较冷清的街道一头走去，那儿是经营正式商店的地方。他正疑惑着到这里来要买些什么，雨月便停在一家店前，侧了身，等待他过来。  
Giotto怔了一下，举目看去商店的名字。是家药店，店里头才刚开门，里面的员工还正准备开店。于是在等待开店之际，二人便有了可以谈话的一段时间。两个抱着一堆东西的大男人站在人家的店门前，一个表情严肃，一个随随便便，那个情景看起来还真有点滑稽的味道。雨月等着Giotto把嘴里的东西吞进去，等得眉头都快要皱起来了。  
“G他昨晚，痛得连睡都睡不着。”雨月垂下眸子，担忧地向友人说明状况。奈何Giotto忽然整个人僵住了，表情变得非常不可思议。  
“难难难道……雨月你对小G……强强强……”  
但此刻的雨月没有心情去应对Giotto那轻挑的性子。  
“他昨晚胃痛发作了！你知道他看起来到底有多痛苦吗？！”  
那是他第一次，用这样愤怒的语气来对Giotto说话。Giotto这下真的是呆住了，好一会没能反应过来。  
“哦…胃痛啊！那个是G的旧病了，其实没什么大不了的……”  
“你到底是怎么照顾他的！！”  
Giotto还没说完，就被雨月一把打断。金发的男子顿时诧然地伫在原地，任对方倾倒怨气。  
“你怎么可以用这样开玩笑的态度来对待被病魔折磨的朋友？！要是只是胃痛那还好，但如果这样下去不理的话，有可能会变得越来越严重的！”  
话音消匿之后的一分钟，二人身边的空气显得格外宁静。雨月整理着自己的急促的呼吸，而Giotto则依然毫无反应，好久之后，当雨月想为方才激动的言行道歉，对方却抢先了一步。  
“对不起。”Giotto郑重地说出歉意，“这段时间我都不怎么关心G的身体情况，真的很对不起。”  
“啊，不……我才是……”面对忽然认真起来的Giotto，雨月努力地想解释些什么，却发觉好像也无话可说。  
“昨晚是你在照顾他吧？”友人对他眯起眼睛微笑，那样的表情会让人有种舒心的感觉。雨月低下了头，并没有回答。Giotto把眼睛睁开了些，看着面前那思绪紊乱的对方，他似乎明白了些什么。  
有些事情，似乎还不是时候挑明。因为就连当事人也没搞清楚吧。那样的话，还是静观其变好了。掂量过这些的Giotto扬起个清朗的笑容，“好了，不是要去买药的吗？”  
“哦嗯……是的。”雨月迟钝地应答，随着Giotto进入到药店中。

当二人拿着大包小包回到三楼的时候，G好像刚刚才醒过来，还在朦胧中揉着那水红色的眼睛。看见那衣衫凌乱并露出优美锁骨的G，Giotto立马就丢下所有的东西飞扑了过去，抱着G的身体乱蹭一通。于是G立即就全醒了，嫌恶地拼命扯开这擅自就粘过来的牛皮糖  
“滚开啊你这个变态！”  
“啊不要啦现在轮到我来抚慰可怜的小G了……”  
看见G已经恢复了不少的精神，雨月也没想说什么，已久抿着那淡然的笑，慢悠悠地把满地的杂物一一捡好。那边的喧闹忽然止了，他偶然间的一抬头，与G的目光相碰。  
一秒，两秒，三秒。  
他听见心脏突然碰通一声。而G也忽地扭过了头去，继续鼓捣身上那只东西。他停留在那未知的感觉中片刻，随即又恍若无事地继续收拾东西，可是心情却不能如刚才那样平静若水了。  
“对了，现在几点了？！”G忽然醒觉般惊喊出来，刚要起身下床，Giotto就整个人压在他身上，还笑得非常下流，于是G也就毫不顾及他人感受地露出极度厌恶的狰狞表情。  
“今天的工作就由我来做吧。”Giotto的嘴巴里吐出了象牙。G以为自己幻听了，用力捏捏Giotto的脸蛋，对方呜哇地喊痛，才证明了这不是在做梦。  
“你发烧了吧？”G分开Giotto长长的刘海，用手去探对方额头的温度。  
“讨厌，人家才没有发烧！我是在宠我的左右手哦！”Giotto一副得瑟样子地嚷嚷道。  
“……只要你以后把你的分内事都给我自己做好就够了。”这才是G最想要的“宠”。  
“哈哈风好大我什么都听不见~”但是Giotto决定装傻。

一会之后，为了实践自己说出的宠人的话，Giotto已被二楼的资料山压倒。雨月端来刚煮好的热粥，递给仍在床上躺着的人。  
“很热的，小心点。”  
小心翼翼地接过碗，G皱着眉头问道，“又不是什么大病，用不着这样吧？”  
“不行。”雨月断然道，“小病不重视的话也有可能发展成大病的。”  
“……”自觉说不过他的G只好顺着他的意思，慢慢地吹凉粥，再一口一口地啖下去。  
看着那不时被粥烫到嘴唇的人，雨月莫名其妙地就觉得好满足。也许是在满足自己照顾别人的欲望吧，平日里头强势的男人如今能在自己的面前展露出柔软的一面，令他觉得自己是能够让对方信赖的。  
“你想喝些什么？”接过清空了的碗，雨月体贴地问道。  
“卡布奇诺。”G坚定地回答。  
“不行，咖啡伤胃。”雨月坚决否定。  
“切。”G也毫不掩饰自己的不悦。  
“我给你熬汤吧。”雨月愉悦地说着，转身就准备走向厨房。然后就在下一秒钟，衣角被人扯住。他杵在那个角度，并不能看到G的表情。  
“昨晚，谢谢你。”简单的答语，平淡的语气。  
他的心里忽然就涌起一阵暖流。  
衣角被放开，他听见床上的人钻进被子中的声音。  
他兀自就笑得甜蜜。今天的自己好像已经充满动力了。

忙碌的街道上流传着各式的人群。倘若是平日雨月还会稍加留神去分辨这个白昼与黑夜骤然不同的社会，但现在的他并没有那个闲暇。从干洗店里面走出来，他的手中捧着Giotto沉甸甸的西装和披风。其实很早以前就想问为何友人总是穿得如此正式，衬衫扣子总是一丝不苟地扣到脖子下的第一颗去，但是换个想法来大概能够理解吧，负责外交的话总不能穿得如同那破房子一样寒酸什么的……  
想着这些有的没的，他很快就回到了破烂基地。在用平淡的笑容向一楼的小姐们问过好之后，他咚咚地走上两层楼梯，来到起居室。推开门来，道一句“我回来了”，他随即就被室内的桃色情景惊得呆住了。那铺小小的单人床上，两个美青年正上演着一出暧昧戏码。较为矮小的金发青年正以一脸含着猥琐和半认真的表情把红发青年推倒在被褥上，手脚乱扒地看不清楚到底在做些什么，但是从那个角度开来，真的很让人脸红耳赤。  
“你个爆炸头！快放开我！！”G一手拍在Giotto的脸上，满脸嫌恶地拼命挣扎。  
“啊啦拉不用害羞啦，我只是给你喂药而已啊！”一把捉住G的手，金发男子伸出舌头以魅惑的眼神悠悠一舔，吓得身下的人浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“靠你这变态！！”  
“哈哈G你就从了我吧~~”  
“……”在一边看着这出光天化日之下强上美男的笑话的雨月终于是再也忍耐不了，“我说，只不过是吃药而已，有必要弄成这样么?”  
“呃？！”床上的两人同时发出惊讶的声音，头霍地同时转过来，这才发觉他回来了。  
“你个混蛋回来了干嘛不过来帮手收拾这家伙！”G劈头就骂。  
“哈哈G他不肯吞药丸，都不知道怎么办才好~”用一脸快乐说着这样的话的首领非常没有说服力。雨月沉默地看了他们一阵，然后放下Giotto的西装，来到床边拿起几颗药丸，再来到桌旁。床上胡闹的两人稍稍停止了下，都看去雨月那边。只见他展开今天的日报，把药丸放在纸上盖起，再拿出喝完了的红酒瓶就在上面研磨起来。药丸在压力下发出咯啦的碎裂声，一会儿后他重新张开报纸，里面的药丸已经变成粉末。  
“这样的话应该能喝下去吧？”雨月把粉末倒入水中，轻晃数下之后笑得柔和地递给G。G看看雨月，又看看杯中那混白色的液体，依然是有些不愿意。Giotto坏坏一笑，说要不要我用嘴巴来喂你，G马上就拍开他凑过来的傻脸，皱着眉头把药水一下子全灌了下去。  
“呃……好难喝…”G像个小孩子那样吐出舌头，雨月笑着把杯子接回去。  
“嗯……”Giotto趴在G的身上，湛蓝的大眼盯着他看，“好久不见G会这样听话地吃药了呢。”  
“Giotto……”G满脸阴深地喊Giotto的名字，Giotto一见不妥，立马开溜。  
“我去找一楼的姐姐们玩去咯~Ciao ciao~”  
“喂！”喊都还没来得及，Giotto就已经闪人了。雨月帮忙挂起友人的西装，脸上挂着无奈而愉悦的笑容。G偷偷瞄去他两眼，见他没有注意到自己，随之眼神飘到窗外。  
“想不到你这家伙还挺能照顾人的嘛。”  
雨月的动作止了止，他看去G那边，红发青年的身体浸在淡淡的阳光中，多出了一份平日里头没有的柔和感。他抿着微笑继续整理衣裳，“我是家里的长兄，小时候经常要照顾弟妹，所以会比较有经验吧。”  
对面的男子不知是否因为他的话而开始了一段绵长的静默。许久之后，他听见G低低的声音自阳光斐然的那边传来，“你在日本的家里，有很多家人吗？”  
那声音与那情景配着，让他感到一种淡然的突兀。  
“嗯，有的。为什么这么问？”  
“不，没什么。”男子低下头去，片刻之后G起身下床，穿起鞋子就要往外走去。他连忙跟上问他要去哪里，G一句也不答，只埋头走着路。  
“你要去那个废墟吗？”他于三楼的地板上，对在楼梯上的G轻声喊道。  
红发的男子怔住了步伐，嘴唇张翕，可最后仍是道不出一个字。  
“喂！”他焦急地想跟上去，奈何G只抛下一句“别跟过来”就马上消失在楼道里。  
白天里楼内的灯光有些昏暗。他捉紧了楼梯的扶手，忽然有种恨自己无能的想法。

午饭过后，雨月一人在顶楼发呆。微风拂过他的短发，在脖子之间送来清凉的触感。他记起一些和G一起时候的情节，再独自陷入思考，而没有留意到身后出现的友人。  
“一个人在这里干什么啊。”Giotto走到他的身边，递给他一小杯色泽清澄的饮料，“这是一楼的人给我调的鸡尾酒，很棒的哦。”  
雨月苦笑着接过，“大白天就喝酒不太好啊。”  
Giotto自是不理他的劝告，将酒杯举高擅自就来了个碰杯，啖了一小口后被酸得五官都挤在一起。“好酸~唔，真是酒如其名啊~”说罢，他转身将背靠在栏栅上，仰着金灿灿的脑袋看那白云悠然的天空。雨月愣愣地盯着他看，Giotto朝雨月挤眉弄眼，迟疑数秒后雨月终于放下固执举杯饮去，同样被酸了了透彻。  
看着雨月皱起的表情，Giotto朗声笑了出来。“调酒的小姐告诉我，这酒的名字叫做‘Koi’。”  
“Ko i ……”  
恋——他的心中浮现出这个汉字。  
“我跟她说你也不懂日文装什么啊~” Giotto快乐地举起酒杯，透过那澄澈的酒液看去湛蓝的天空，“她说，她觉得用东方的语言来表达这种青涩的感觉会更加美丽……”  
“呐，雨月。”Giotto忽然扭过头来，“Koi和Ai是不同的吧？”  
恋，和爱。  
恍惚中他的心底荡开了细细的波漾。他不知道Giotto眼神中蕴藏的是什么，亦不知道他问这些的意图，他只忽然觉得思绪不能动弹，有些什么在安静地潜入心中。  
Giotto只抿着嘴唇笑，双眼眯成的蓝色愈渐幽深，在那蓝色堕入深黑的一瞬间，如雨过天晴一般，Giotto睁开他的蓝眼睛来，一如既往地笑得轻松。  
“好啦，我们一起去找G吧！”仿佛刚才什么都没有发生过一样，Giotto就捉起雨月的手就走。  
“可是，G叫我不要去找他诶！”要是被他讨厌了怎么办！  
“啊啦拉，雨月啊，那是小G别扭的一种体现啊~他叫你不要去找他，其实心里头想你去找他想得要死~哈哈！”Giotto自顾自地说着，殊不知身后的雨月已经满脸黑线。

顺着延满了青苔痕迹的小路，雨月跟在Giotto后头，在转过几个必经的弯道之后，眼前的金色转身向右，而他则习惯向左。雨月当时就怔了，伫在岔路上喊住Giotto。  
“慢着，不是这边吗？”他指指通往废墟的方面。Giotto侧首，眯起眼睛笑，“G不在那里哦。”  
那个笑容，十足有把G掌握透彻的自信。雨月伸在半空中的手慢慢无力地垂下，友人朝他一笑继续走向那个未知的方向。他往后看看在脑海中记熟了的情景和路况，然后默默叹出一口气，小跑着跟上Giotto。  
这下又得多记一条路了。  
可这次无论从路程抑或是路线复杂程度来说，都大大低于他的想象。很快二人就来到一幢小小的建筑物前，四周即使不和市集那般人来人往，可也不能算是杳无人烟，偶然几个高大的男人经过身边，他察觉到对方的目光都如鹰隼般锐利。  
“雨月~~！”已经走远了的Giotto在入口处喊他。他赶紧回过精神，跟着Giotto进入这个神秘的地方。室内寥寥地开着几盏灯，当他仍在想这到底是什么地方时，几声憾心的枪声从远处传来，让他吓了一跳。Giotto正探着身跟柜台里面的人说些什么，那些枪声开始连续不断地传来，他辨得出那是穿过了重重阻隔而压低过的声音。他心中有点不安，可望去周边一些人，却又不见任何不妥的神色。就在他暗自斟酌之际，Giotto拍拍他肩膀，示意他跟上。  
再穿过好几重玻璃的阻隔之后，二人来到一个空旷的场所。抬眼望去稍远的那方，一整排人形靶子摆在那，几个男人在卧倒在这边，肩上扛着枪，闭着一只眼睛地瞄准，然后扣动扳机，射击。空气中爆发出刺耳的冲击声，随即弥漫开火药的味道。当雨月还在好奇地观察这从未见过的打靶场时，Giotto已经发现了目标。他像个小偷一样掂着脚尖，一步一步地靠近那一个在数人当中最为耀眼的男子。然后他带着个小小狡猾的淫笑，将手朝自己青梅竹马的屁屁伸去……  
“哇啊啊——！！”随着几声尖叫，狙击枪开始了一阵疯狂的乱射，声音轰炸得整个场馆都仿佛要为之振荡。好不容易等持枪者的精神恢复过来，红发男子放下枪支，转首而现出的那张右脸上真的有火焰在熊熊燃烧。Giotto还不知道死期将近，淫手还放在G的屁股上面一阵乱摸。直到G掏出随身携带的手枪，子弹咻地一声擦过Giotto的金发，他这才愿意从G的身上起来。  
“Gi•o•to…………”G持着双枪，带着满身黑红的怒气朝Giotto和雨月步步走来。Giotto把双手一举，无辜般地开始火上浇油，“雨月他说想知道G的屁屁摸起来是什么感觉，所以我就……哈哈雨月你说是不是啊？”  
“我……才没有！！”被人忽然就塞了只死猫的雨月连忙辩驳，可那被性骚扰了的男子可不是那么容易忽悠过去的，果不出其然，雨月还没把话说完整，场面就开始枪林弹雨起来了。  
Giotto一边笑一边以不可思议的敏捷度闪开所有的子弹，雨月满头大汗地在旁边跑着，几次差点小命不保。周围的人都似乎见怪不怪，纷纷都在讨论说那两个小鬼这么多年了还是一直在捣乱了。  
“呐雨月，G的屁股很有弹性哦~~”逃命之际，Giotto还不忘对友人诉述一番辛苦得到的美妙体验。雨月哑了嘴巴，不知为何脸颊忽然就红了。后面追逐着二人的G大吼一声你脸红个鬼啊，身后子弹猛烈得真的要夺去他们得性命了。而就在千钧一发之际，Giotto一旋身，在一次夺命攻击之后他从衣服中迅速掏出一封信，朝着G喊，“那人给你寄信了哦！”  
就在这话音落下的下一秒，枪声止了。那一刻，于一旁喘过气来的雨月看到了G脸上某些他从未见过的表情。G把枪放回枪套中，可以说几乎是冲过来将Giotto手中的信一把夺去的。  
是欣喜，抑或是喜出望外？但无论如何，他在那双莹红色的瞳孔中看到的只有欣悦与快乐。是谁的信能让那个男子如此喜悦呢，他发觉自己对此有了一丝兴趣。但还未容他或Giotto问出半句话来，G就已经一转身，捡起练习用的狙击枪将其交回场馆，理也不理他们就走掉了。  
看着对此状况反应不能的雨月，Giotto又一次拍拍他宽厚的肩膀，了然般笑道，“回去了哦。”  
回去的路上，他尽量让自己显出平常的样子。中庸地笑着，用恭敬的态度婉拒，不去过问与自己无关的事，不都是自己一直以来坚持并已形成习惯了的么。但为何来到这个地方，在他的性格深处，便有一些东西开始蠢动，欲要破壳而出。  
“好在意啊~那个写信给G的人~”突然，Giotto用一种嫉妒的语气向着空气说话。他惊呆了看去友人，友人也侧首看着他，碧蓝如镜的眸子中，到底蕴藏了多少透心之术。“为什么G看到那封信会这么高兴……”  
Giotto的话让他感觉到恐惧，就如同自己的心被看穿，心中所想亦被赤裸地道出一样。  
“你是这样想的吧？”他首次觉得友人的这种能力非常讨厌。  
“……”可自己却没有任何理由去责备友人。倘若否认，就会显得欲盖弥彰。  
而Giotto也不准备留难他，很快就恢复了常态，继续自顾自般讲着，“是了，G有给你说过他的全名么？”  
“有的……是叫做Gatling吧。”即使被允许呼唤那个名字，但他始终还是一次都未曾叫过。是一种迟疑吗，他害怕自己的随意会沾污那个美丽的名字。可到底为什么他会觉得那个名字有种神圣而不可触碰的感觉，连他自己也说不出个所以然来。  
“诶~他给你说了啊，真意外呢……”Giotto显露出一副难以置信的样子。  
“哈哈，但是我还是害怕着呢。”他苦笑道，“我问他这个名字是不是只有你才能叫，他说不是。可我还是不敢叫他Gatling……我果然是太过介意了点吧？”他搔搔脑袋，有些尴尬与莫名的介怀。可旁边的友人却变了脸色，Giotto揪起金色的眉毛道，“我才不敢叫G做Galting呢……”  
“……诶？”他迟钝地吱了一声，难道自己的推断错了？  
“怎么说呢……”就连Giotto就落入混乱之中，“小时候还会叫那个名字来着，但自从那件事之后就再也不敢叫了……”那时候，他捕捉到Giotto眼中的一丝伤怀。但那丝微不可见的情感马上就被天空的色彩所掩盖，Giotto看去他，笑得一脸调皮。  
“寄送给G的那个人，才是唯一敢叫他那个名字的人哦。”  
他就知道，Giotto绝对是个唯恐天下不乱的人。  
可看来这一次，友人唯恐不乱的，是他的心。

接下来的几天里面，或大或小的包裹陆续地寄到这栋破烂不堪的小楼中。几乎每一次，都是他跑到门口，代替G签收。不错，所有的包裹，都是寄给那名缄默少语的 红发男子的。就连能看成“交际草”的Giotto，他也似乎从未见过有接收到包裹。当他把沉甸甸的盒子交给收件人的时候，他总会见到对方相同的表情——不 加掩饰的、并不造作的、发自内心的柔和的笑。即便他知道，G虽然平时也并不能算是太过不苟言笑，但当那双手接过包裹的时候，对方面上漾开的温情和甜蜜，确 实让人感到一种，宛若目睹昙花一现般美丽奇迹的惊叹。而就在他为面前男子偶然绽放的温柔笑靥而失神时，他的友人Giotto总会很适时宜冒出两句酸溜肉麻 的话。  
　　“好羡慕啊~我也想有人给我寄包裹~”  
　　“你不是从女人那里拿到很多好处了嘛。”G冷淡地反驳。  
　　“嗤~” Giotto不满地嘟长了嘴巴，“那个不同！我想要像G那种突如其来的惊喜嘛！”  
　　他於一旁看着，并不言语。  
　　“G收到那人送来的信和包裹的时候，笑得好像待嫁的新娘呢~”带着些吃醋意味地，Giotto还不忘调戏一下对方。而那句比喻，则如刚好击中他心膛里面的铃铛一般，让他的身体发出些只让他自己听得到的微小鸣声。  
　　——好贴切。忽然间，他就只能用这样的感想来评价Giotto的话。虽然用新娘一次来比喻一名男子实为大不妥，但无论如何回想方才G的笑容，都觉得这修辞手法用得并不为过。  
　　但无论他和Giotto如此赞赏那位美丽的男子，但G始终是一个男性，对这种女性化的称赞是绝对没有好感的。  
　　G马上就把笑容收住了，Giotto把脸转向雨月那边，眼睛眯得弯弯地问，“呐，雨月也是这麽认为的吧？”每次碰到这种情况，友人总爱拖自己如水。  
　　他顿时怔住了，望望笑脸艳艳的Giotto，再看看表情冷艳的G，马上就觉得左右做人难了。  
　　好一会儿的左右踟蹰之后，G看得出他的难为，轻叹口气道，“你这笨蛋，别总被Giotto这家伙牵着鼻子跑啊。”  
　　他反应不过来地呆住了脸，Giotto则嘻嘻而笑。  
　 　“我只是在雨月身后轻轻地推他一把，牵着雨月鼻子跑的人才不是我呢~”拥有一头如金子般璀璨头发的青年含笑说出一句意味难明的话之后，雨月和G两人都无 法理解他的话中所指，一起冒出疑问符号地看着他。他难以忍住笑意，随即噗地笑了出来，然后从凳子上一蹦而出，快乐地扑向两人。  
　　“你们两个真的是太可爱了啦~！！”  
　　“啊——？！”

THREE  
　　可尽管三人的日常生活过得多麽无忧无虑，他们始终是一群策划着某些能够影响到这个城市的大事的青年。也许几个月之前还稍显淡漠无 名，但惹来麻烦的那一天始终会降临。即便他们所做的事情是多麽的正义，或者说是多麽的为人民着想，但就是因为这些年轻人的大胆行为，让不少前一辈的人或者 觉得自己的利益受到威胁的人看不过眼。  
　　那个名为“彭格列”的小小自卫团，在不知不觉之间逐渐沦为意大利各大团夥的一个小小、但又无法无视的眼中钉。  
　　这一天，雨月还好像平时那样，在那所谓的“基地”中打扫卫生。直到他看到G在闲闲地看完今天的晚报之后，再慢吞吞地把手枪藏到衣服里面，他才觉得有些蹊跷。  
　　“……”他呆呆地看着头发有些发乱的G，而G也在看着认不清事实的他。许久之后，G不耐烦地喊出一句“走啦！”，他才知道这回他们真要干些什麽大事了。  
　 　可这样的随便态度真没有问题麽？雨月的心中七上八下地，默默地随着G来到了一间灯光四溢的赌场前面。为了隐藏自己的长刀，他的身上是套着一件长外套的。 而G也没有作什麽特别的打扮，套在身上的西装也稍嫌发灰，这让他们遭受到许多投射过来的鄙视目光。面前那装潢华丽的大门一看就能知道出这里明显就是高档消 费场所，门前还站着几个衣着暴露的女郎，这样的情景让他觉得有点抗拒，只能无时无刻不留意着身旁红发男子的行动，自己则一声都不敢吭。在观察了一阵时 候，G率先抬起腿走进门去，他也紧紧跟上。前方比他稍矮的男人有着比他强数倍的气势和震赫能力，他在后方看到二人前进的轨迹如同一条剑鱼破开海面一样，人 流如受到无形的迫压一样挤向两边，脸上都画着恐惧的表情。那该是G脸上夸张的纹身吓到这些腰缠万贯的富人们了吧。的确男人脸上的火焰图腾在骤眼看去之下， 十分有邪恶的感觉，让人马上就以为此人是什麽恶势力组织的，最好还是拉开距离为妙。而他也曾经感受过那样的错觉，但随着与G的熟络，这种感觉现在已经抛去 九霄云外了，换之而来的是不时被Giotto薰陶之下的类似“G好可爱啊”、“G好漂亮啊”这样天差地别的感想。  
　　“……！”他突然醒起自己在执行任务中，怎可以想这些有的没的。而且还是有关G的一些联翩浮想，明明人就在自己前面，这让他莫名其妙地就尴尬起来。他总是庆幸G并不是如Giotto 一样是那种灵感敏锐的人，也不是善於察言观色或者敏感的人。因为假如G是那样的人的话，他的妄想大概已经暴露了吧，随即迎来的肯定是对方的讨厌。而他很不 愿意自己被对方讨厌。  
　　为什麽特别不想让G讨厌呢。这个问题的答案他完全没有多想。只是因为很普通的人之常情吧，这个时候的雨月会用这样的理由把所有的烦恼全数掩盖。他是个容易烦恼的人，也是个不会隐藏烦恼的人呢。  
　　在瞎想之际，他跟着G的步子忽然因为前进方向的被阻而被迫停下。他稍稍移开身躯，然后看到了挡在他们前面的几个虎背熊腰、面容狰狞的男人。  
　　——这才是应该让人感到害怕的人嘛。雨月的心里头发出一句和此时情景完全不合衬的感想。他下意识地看了看G的侧脸，然后自然而然地站到了G的旁边。G用眼尾的馀光瞄了一下他，嘴角抿了一个难以察觉的笑意。  
　　“前面不能让你们过去。”赌场的打手发话，并围成一道难以击破的人墙。  
　　“我们只是想过去接回一个笨蛋朋友而已。”G淡淡地说，语气中没能分辨出什麽特别的情感。  
　　他这才醒觉过来，原来Giotto被困在里面，而他们这趟来，是要把Giotto安全地带出去。这应该不是什麽特别困难的任务才对，他张开嘴巴刚想说几句公道话，G的手臂就把他拦下，还对他示意了一个责备的眼神。他有点明白G的意思，这群人是完全不讲理的。  
　 　但这下该怎麽办呢，总不会叫他杀进去吧？就在他不知所措之际，事情却有了突如其来的微妙转机。本来大多数人都因为怕事而退到一边，而此时却有一名少女在 人群当中挤了出来，一点都不怕死地来到这群气氛凶恶的男人中间。当大家还在冒着问号时，长相甜美的少女就已经开始认人来，“G先生，你还记得我吗？上次 Giotto他——”  
一瞬间，雨月回想起这个金发少女的容貌。也是在同一个瞬间，少女的脖子被G一把用手臂紧箍住，女孩子的惊叫声立即响斥了这个金碧辉煌的场所。  
　　 “G！”雨月惊讶地大喊出来，他不相信G会做出什麽残忍的事，但随即G就掏出衣服中藏有的手枪，并把它对准少女的人中。那一刻，这几个月来对G的印象都将 要颠覆。然后却在下一秒钟，他看到少女对他投来的一个俏皮的眨眼。他顿时整个人惊呆了，大脑反应不能了三秒钟。在第四秒钟，他什麽都明白了。於是，他装出 一副杀人犯般的姿态，开始配合G和少女，上演了一出精彩绝伦的戏码。  
　　少女的父亲不仅富有，而且似乎还是什麽贵族的亲戚，他们二人手上持着少女 的性命，赌场的人不敢对他们下手。很快，在持有人质的威胁下，两人顺利地来到了里间。当打手们开始叫嚣着要释放人质时，少女却因为看到那在房间中央一张大 赌桌边坐着的Giotto而发出腻人的呼声，然后一下子就从G的身边蹿到了Giotto的身上，让在场所有人的目瞪口呆。  
　　“先生你看，现在我 需要去陪伴这位美丽的女士，不知道可不可以让我走了呢？”Giotto露出人畜无害的笑颜，赌桌另一边的男人则露出了恨不得咬碎Giotto的表情。G 打了个哈欠，叹道真无聊，雨月苦笑着说不用开架就好。於是，几人在少女的庇护下出了赌场，但赌场的人还是紧盯其后。Giotto为少女叫来了一辆车，并送她上去。少女在车内担心地叫他要小心，Giotto刚答了句“能让这麽美丽的少女为我担心真是荣幸”，后面的打手就开始张牙舞爪地追上来了。於是那句“再见了美丽的女士”就被狂奔出去的动作而延长出一道逐渐变小的余音，一群人汹涌而过，车内的少女在一阵惊愕之后，笑得甜蜜可爱。  
　　她所爱的那个名为Giotto的青年，就是这麽一个极容易获得异性欢心的人。  
　 　这一群好像警匪片一样你追我赶的人，在繁华的街道或者幽僻的小巷中不断追逐，其中传来无数的叫骂声、叹气声，几声枪响，但更多的是开怀的大笑声。在不时 的剑光闪烁或者枪火骤响之下，Giotto、G和雨月在铺盖着神秘夜色的城市中奔跑。即使被人追赶得很累，但心中某处却仿佛释放了一般，在这没有尽头的狂 奔中，笑声好像抑制不住一样泄露出来，让身后紧追不舍的大块头们更加愤怒。  
　　这样下去可不是办法。论身体的强壮程度，他们三人加起来都不及对方 一人。找个地方藏起来方为上计。Giotto开始拉着G和雨月跑去一个陌生的方向，那条道路延伸去一片渐渐开阔的土地，街上的繁灯也逐渐稀少，烦嚣的声音 仿佛沉入了一个深潭一般。在偶然的回头望时，也能看得出打手们脸上的不安。夜晚逐渐深了，这条道路也慢慢地被黑暗所吞没。他们身处的这片土地仿佛看不到边 际，处处隐藏着一种深深的宽辽感。三人喘着气，步伐已经明显减慢，G埋怨着Giotto到底把他们带到什麽地方来，Giotto则回头一笑，然后一个纵身 跳起，把G和雨月扑倒在旁边的青草地上。旁边的草地有一个不小的坡度，三人滚倒在那里之后开始沿着坡面向下翻滚，咕噜咕噜地转了个天旋地转。而在这广辽的 黑暗中，追来的打手们也忽然找不到目标了。  
　　“喂，不见他们了！”  
　　“不要再追了吧，这里已经是那个可怕的大地主的领地了！”  
　　“你怎麽不早说啊！”  
　 　伴随着这样的吵闹声，斜坡上方的人迹开始消匿。彭格列自卫团的三人躲在草坡下，等终於没有了任何声响，都同时吐出了一口气。他们身处的是一块河堤之上。 这天夜里没有月亮，只有连绵的群星照耀在这片如同望不见尽头的河面上，反映出千亿颗星的碎片。他们的身边缭绕着芳草的气味，还有露水的清香。这片大好美景 本应赏心悦目的，但随着Giotto肚子中传出的咕咕声之后，大家都没有了赏景的情致。  
　　“我们回去好不好啊？”Giotto说。  
　　“嗯。”雨月答。  
　　“谁知道我们到底去了哪里麽？”G问。  
　　然后三人都哑口无言。然而就在三人想等待饿死的时候，生机却出现了。  
“我就说，会引起这种骚乱的，就只有你一个人了，彭格列。”伴随着一把慵懒声音出现的，是一名与那声音拥有相同感觉的、面容俊秀的少年。G和雨月打量着这名发丝如新抽的青草一样的新绿色少年，Giotto则搔搔脑袋苦笑出来，“嗨，蓝宝。”  
　　“我那老爸说，想见见你这个不速之客。”少年疲倦地说，那身体好像抽不出力气一样，连站着都是摇摇歪歪的。“至於其他两个人，我可没心情招待。”  
　　听到这句话，G不满地皱了眉头，雨月则无辜地笑。  
　　“你们先回去吧，”Giotto转过来对两人说，“蓝宝你会派一辆车送我的朋友回家吧，蓝•宝？”  
　　当Giotto转过身去面对那名少年的时候，他身后的G和雨月都没看到他那发黑的表情，只见到少年那厌烦的脸上忽然好像看到了恐怖的怪物一样地变色了。  
　　“……在这里先等一会，等下就会有一辆车过来的了。”  
　　“呵呵，这才是我的雷之守护者嘛！”Giotto高兴地说出些很让人震惊的话，还没来得及G问清楚，Giotto就拉着蓝宝对他们说再见了。  
　　“呐，雷之守护者的话……也就是说……”雨月支支吾吾地说，可G一脸呲牙咧齿的模样让他没敢问下去。他忽然明白了一点，即使他对G的看法怎样改变，那红发男子让人畏惧的部分仍然还是存在的。就好像现在那样。  
　　“Giotto那家伙，到底找了些什麽人过来啊啊！！”  
　　属於彭格列雷之守护者的广辽土地上，响起来岚守的愤怒喊声。  
　　彭格列自卫团或许正以雨月和G都没有料到的惊人速度在成长呢。  
　　  
　 　回程时，坐在雨月旁边的G是一句话都没有说。他看得出G心情不好，也不敢发起话题。车子在距离基地还有好长一段路的地方停下，剩下的路程两人准备徒步走 回去。深夜的小巷中显得太过寂寥，空气中满溢的都是地中海发咸的气息。他裹着长大衣也觉得有丝寒冷正在侵入体内，而在前面静静走着的G应该会感觉到更加冰 冷的才对。但他绝对没有将衣服披到对方身上的勇气，至少现在还没有。他赶上两步与男人并肩而走，侧首看去，G散乱的红色发色在建筑的阴影下显出一种血液凝 固之后的色泽，而在这种残酷的色彩底下，G的皮肤显出一种浅而柔和的颜色，在鲜艳的发色和纹身之间时隐时现的，就如同一种会发光的莹玉一样。  
　　 他感觉到自己的喉咙忽然紧缩了一下。就像看到某些鲜美的食物那样，身体就会产生一种奇妙的期待和抑制不住的幻想。他赶紧将头移向前方，看去那些陈旧的景 色。一路上两人都没有说些什麽，只是默默地用很短的时间走完了这趟颇长的路。回到家中后，G马上就躺上床睡去了。他压根连说句“晚安”的机会都没有。  
　　他不知道心里头的那种失落感从何而来。他看去旁边的那张床，G永远只会背对着窗子与星光而睡，所以他也从没在自己的那头见过G睡觉的正面。  
　　他觉得G真是一个复杂的人。  
　 　艳丽、威严、温柔、认真，他能用许多的词语来形容那名男子。而现在的话，他会用“忧伤”这一个词。是的，那是一份他触手不及、无法到达的感情。而对方也 似乎不准备把那份忧伤释放出来，只会在偶然之下，在这幽幽的夜晚中流露出来。他忽然有种感觉，他和G的距离，远远不止那两张床之间的距离。那大概会是日本 到意大利的距离吧，也就是说，即使非常遥远，可只要努力，终有一天他都能够去到彼岸。  
　　他不正是这样，跨越了多少的艰难苦楚，最后来到这个陌生的地方，与命中注定的人相遇。  
　　所以他亦相信，总有一日，他会去到G的那边。  
　　  
　 　伴着这样微妙而和平，不时掺杂着些小惊险的日子，他在意大利迎来一次又一次的日出与月落。对於自己在此处所做的事情其实他并不是太过於清楚，不错，他来 到这里的原因很简单，只是出於“友情”。对於他国的人们的安危或是幸福什麽的，说实话，其实他并没有太多切身体会。他在这里的存在价值，更多是依赖在两位 友人——Giotto和G的身上。  
至於“彭格列”这个名字的深意，他是直到一次美丽的会面之后才有所感触的。  
　　说是美丽的会面，他并不觉得这个形容有所差池。那一次，也是G和他 两人，地点是小岛上一间有名的教堂，他有生以来第一次见到外国人的婚礼，也是第一次进到这神圣的殿堂里去。他和G坐在教堂的最角落处，安静地看着仪式的进 行。穿着纯白色婚纱的新娘子由父亲慢慢地领进教堂，一步一步地走完属於少女时期的最后路途，然后她的手交给那托付终生的男子，二人带着幸福的微笑，在神父 的见证底下，许下承诺、交换戒指、亲吻对方。  
　　整个过程他是带着新奇而祝福的笑容看完的，而他旁边的G的脸上，却始终找不到一丝稍微显赫一点的感情。全场响起热烈而衷心的欢呼声和掌声，他也跟着鼓起掌来，红发男子却站起身来，悄悄在这欢乐的景象中消去身影。他赶紧也离开座位，紧跟其后，远离这片幸福之地。  
　 　稍后，他便在教堂后方的小院子里面找到了正在抽烟的G。那个拥有鲜艳发色、瞳色和纹身的男子总是穿着发旧的衬衫，身上仅有少数饰物也提不起丝毫亮眼的作 用。男人就那样，靠着古老的墙壁，用随便的姿势抽着含有植物芳香的烟，眼神散漫地扫向那躺着几片落叶的石砌地面。无论是意大利浅蓝色的天空，亦或是教堂庄 严的石灰色泽，这个画面本应如封存百年的壁画一样堆满尘埃，但由於G的出现，这幅画被注入了如同流淌鲜血一样的生命感觉。  
　　他愣愣看了个几秒钟，然后G抬起那双艳丽的瞳孔看去他的那边，他顿时煞住了，支吾着不知道该说些啥好。G见他这模样也不准备做什麽，还是慢悠悠地享着烟草那甜美的毒性，赏着这半日闲的静谧时光。渐渐地，他也懂了什麽般，走到G旁边，一样靠着墙壁，感受这难得的经验。  
　　待过好久，教堂里面欢庆的人逐渐散去，人声也逐渐稀薄，最后这座教堂再一次沉入无数个同样的寂静之中。而耐心等待的二人，亦终於等来了他们想要相面的人——那名叫做纳克尔的神父。  
　　身穿深黑色祭司袍的男子手里头仍抱有圣经，见到他们二人时，面上明显露出了无奈的表情。  
　 　“我不是已经跟Giotto说过了吗，我是不会加入什麽彭格列的。”神父开门见山地表明了自己的意向。虽然知道对方一定会这样表态，但亲耳听到的话，还 是会觉得一丝失望。二人此趟来的目的并不是参观婚礼，而是依照Giotto的意愿，来劝说这位信奉天主的神父加入组织。纵眼看去，他并不能在男人身上看出 些如同G那般的显着的特徵。真的要说一下的话，便就是这个男人的体型与身材都比一般的神父要强壮与高大一些，但这一点也好像不能作为什麽突出的地方。就如 同他始终不明白为什麽Giotto会选中自己来当雨之守护者一样，现在的他同样也不明白为何面前这位禁欲的神父会被选中为晴之守护者。  
　　观察之 际，G已经把香烟掐灭，他甚至能看到G面上那不耐烦的表现，感觉就像是在怨念对方烦扰了自己抽烟的时间一样。“事先说明，可不是我想你加入的。”G显出一 副没有耐性的情态，红色的眉毛紧皱着。“是我们那个蠢到无人能比的首领叫我们来，所以现在我们才会在这里，和你对话的。”  
　　一点都不客气的开场白。神父面色不悦地说：“那样的话你们可以立即离开。”  
　　他正担忧着G那性子会不会捅娄子，红发男子却上前一步，背脊挺直地问，“一个问题：你认为你现在抱着的那本书能拯救你吗？”  
　　忽如其来，并且一针见血的问题。他看到神父的脸上掠过一抹惊慌，然后那本绘着繁丽图画的书被人紧紧捉住，如同是因为畏惧而想捉住的一线生机，他在神父的眼中看不见对上帝那绝对忠诚而生的坚定。  
　　“那当然了……神会指引我——”男人的话中，带着隐约可见的颤栗。  
　　“都是大话！难道不是吗？！”G却厉声喊住对方，那声音在小小的庭院里面赫然震耳。他身旁的男子再上前一步，神父仿佛受到巨大的压迫一样，禁不住后退的步子。  
“神、上帝、忏悔、祈祷，任何东西都拯救不了犯下那些罪孽的你。”G冰冷而确凿地说，那语气听起来就像是在阐述一些悲惨的，却又无法质疑的事实一样。那话里所含的深意让神父生畏般握紧了拳头，男人没有否定那指向自己的罪行，而是抬起了头，双眼中充满了悲愤。  
　　“那你就觉得彭格列能够拯救我吗，能够拯救这个堕落的社会了吗？你难道就认为你们所谓的自卫团，就是正义了吗？这样的暴力团体，即使最开始的时候是秉持着单纯的好意，但越到后面，就越会被腐化，然后沦落成和这个岛屿上无数个地下团体无差的黑手党了吧！”  
　　神父用绝望般的声线说出了让他迷惑并恐惧的现实。这是他第一次从别人的口中听到对自己身处的这个团体的评价。他从来都没有质疑过自己所选择的道路，但的确在那一刻，他的心产生了一丝的动容。可就在下一刻，G把这一切都改写了。  
　　“就算是那样，那我们也早已经预料到了！”几乎是不经思考地，G立即就接住了纳克尔的话。雨月和纳克尔都将惊讶的目光投到G的身上，因为那个男子正在承认一个惨痛的事实。  
　 　“我说过了，任何东西都拯救不了。”G咬着牙说，那声音提起来非常压抑，“我和Giotto，没有想过要拯救任何人，也从不认为自己的所作所为就是正 义。我们只是……想做些什麽。我们只是……不得不去做些什麽而已。但是！”G猛然抬目，那个瞬间，他仿佛看见G的眼睛中的红色在跃动。  
　　那是火焰的色彩，与身姿。那是带着仇恨、悲壮、无奈，与坚定的烈焰。  
　　“彭格列将会成为‘罪’。”G凛然说出这句话。  
　　“从这一世开始，彭格列将会聚集起这个社会的黑暗，用尽任何方法去消灭其他的恶势力，把所有的怨恨、悲剧、痛楚，所有的罪孽都聚集到自己的身上，然后不断地扩大、不断地承担起所有的罪名——最后毁灭。”  
　　猩红的双眼中，存有的到底是怎样壮烈的坚定。  
　　“彭格列不会是‘拯救’，又或者‘正义’。它只会是‘罪孽’，和‘毁灭’。”G再次垂下眼睑，声音划落出浅淡的一个优弧，恢复成无谓的语气，“我要说的话就只有那麽多。即使彭格列是这样的一个存在，我都要觉得比你那本破书要强得多。”  
　　对那个到最后还要丢下句挑衅别人信仰的话的G，雨月是完全阻止不来。刚才的那一番话已经能够让他怔然个两三天了，可G就是话锋转得飞快，一下间那说出如此大义凛然的话的情态已经全无，也让他完全反应不过来。  
　　只是，他们的目标好像开始有所动容。当雨月以为G还要说那麽两句来促成这件快成功的任务时，G却转身就走。他吓了一跳，不知道是该再劝两句纳克尔好，还是跟上G为好。到最后还是对神父道了个别，然后急匆匆地追G去了。  
　　他们大概没有意识到，神父那紧紧抱住圣经的手终於有了能够放开的理由。  
　　“G，等等我！”他小跑着赶上G，见到G还是那一副不以为意的样子，忽然发觉自己这一回好像压根什麽都没干过。不过回想过来，自己貌似也都从来没干过什麽，於是也就释然了。  
　　G没理他，而是自顾自地点燃起第二根香烟。他看着G那闲得无聊的脸，又想到刚才G说的那番颇为惊人的话，竟然莫名其妙地笑了出来。  
　　G侧了目，奇怪地看着他。他还是止不住脸上舒展开的肌肉，一边走一边说，“刚才的你很帅啊。”面对这样的赞赏，G先是呆了一下，然后淡淡地笑了，没有否定，也没有肯定。  
　　对於心中过多的疑问，现在的他还不想那麽快就问出口。或许由自己去探索，才是更加适合的方式。即使回答不上彭格列所代表的到底是什麽，但是他能够深信自己所作出的抉择、所依赖的友人，都是正确的。不要问他为什麽，他就是知道。  
　　“是了，今天你会去喂猫的吧？”他笑眯眯地问道。  
　　“……”G含着烟，无语地看着他。  
　　  
　　今日的西西里岛依然和平得让人心醉。  
　　  
　　***  
来到意大利数月，虽说对於当地语言他仍不能熟练地掌握利用，每每都要经过一些思考才能说上话来。但总的来说，沟通已经不成问题了。在日常生活里，他也希望 Giotto和G用意大利语和自己对话，好让自己更快地熟悉这一门外语。那两人听罢沉默了一阵，然后爆发出一连串艰涩难懂的语句，语速快得都叫人听不及， 说罢还用一副期待回答的表情看着他，弄得他无比尴尬。  
　　对於口语方面，他还是比较有自信的。因为有平日的对话训练，一般的交流都不是问题。但对 於书写，他就并不是太有信心了。文书方面的工作一般都交由G处理，他也挺少接触文字类的东西，所以在写作和阅读方面他是比较薄弱的。G有订购当地的报纸， 每天他都会从报童的手上接过密密麻麻印满意大利文的报纸，然后上楼将它交给G。  
　　他感觉到G是一个有阅读癖的人。虽不能用如饥似渴来形容G对文 字的热爱，见那红发男子读报或者读书时候的神情也并无异常，只是普普通通的，在析取有价值的资料和知识那样。他也尝试过去读那些G读完的报纸，但看到那一 版面尽是的生词，他头都大了。他觉得自己应该去买一本字典，但好像市面上并没有意日的字典或者词典。  
　　基於以上的原因，他的意大利语书写和阅读能力就一直在听说能力之下。虽然他知道这是不行的，但也找不到什麽特别有效的学习方面，所以也只能暂时就这样耽搁着。  
　　而这一件事的转机，却在某一温和的日子里，意想不到地降临了。  
　　那一天，他干完了杂事，正在二楼收拾那些乱七八糟的文档和书刊时，那破败的门外传来了沉重的步伐声。他从来都没有听过这样的步伐声，声音中传递而出的重量感是比较夸张的，这让他稍微提起了警惕，放轻着脚步来到了门后。  
　 　正当他屏气凝神的时候，门外声音的主人连门也不敲地就这样破门而入了。不过用“破门而入”这一词也略显不当，因为那门也实在是比较不靠谱，其实只需稍微 用点力气一推就能开的。於是来者就这样推开这破门，还没等他的神经回转过来，眼中就哗啦啦地飞过一大堆的颜色，如同无数种颜料倒入染缸一样，他听到咚咚隆 隆的重物倾倒声音，脚下的地板也传出了一阵震动。待那阵地动山摇终於过去了，他定睛来，看到G在一座书山中被封埋得头昏眼花。  
　　好不容易把G从倾塌的书本中解救出来，他蹲下身来为G扫扫沾在发丝上面的尘埃，问他到底是怎麽回事的同时，心里感叹一下男子发丝的柔软程度。  
　　“旧书摊清货，所以就扫了一堆回来。”G看起来有点赌气地说。他侧首看去旁边那座小山，感到有点汗颜。“这也太多了吧，有三十本麽？”  
　　“没有办法啊。”G皱了眉头也扫去身上的灰尘，“又不可以去图书馆。”  
　 　“是西郊的那间很漂亮的图书馆吗？”他稍微从记忆中调取出一些画面，那是一座具有一定规模，设计风格古典的建筑。他记得某一次他途经那个地方，夕阳的光 辉洒满在那些雕镂精致的屋角和窗户上，投影出如同万花筒中见到的梦幻景象，让他忽然觉得一下子犹如隔世，那座建筑恍若如神降临一样，被赋予了一种望尘不及 的高远。  
　　G开始着手整理刚买回来的二手书，而稍长的刘海的遮掩下，他并不能看清楚对方的表情。他呆看了一会，也帮忙着叠好书籍。一阵过后，纷乱的书本被叠置成两栋人腰高的小楼。他拍拍手上的灰尘，脸上洋溢着满足的笑意。G看看他，再看看书本，在他的意料之外地吐出了一句话。  
　　“那间图书馆，就只有一些身份特殊的人才能进去。”  
　　他顿时呆在那，不明白G在此时说这句话到底有什麽意义。G抬头轻轻看他一眼，然后转过头，走到一边干别的事去了。他依然不能辨清G那眼神的含义，只觉得心中的思绪开始随着秒针的转动而滴答滴答地紊乱起来。  
　　是对刚才的话的补充，还是单纯地想到就说？  
　　是表达自己不能去的可惜，还是潜藏着一种对我的期待？  
　　直到他的脚来到图书馆的正门前，他的心里头还是在这几个可能性中反反复复。他甚至不明白自己到底是为了什麽而来到这里的，但是……  
假如就只有百分之一的可能性也好，假如这根本就只是自己的自作多情也好。他都抑制不了身体中的那份想来的冲动。看着那与自己这身打扮完全就是格格不入的典雅建筑，他握紧了拳头，坚定地踏出了步子。  
　　假如这是G对他的期待、又或者是请求的话，他会觉得自己不得不去满足对方的愿望。  
　　他希望自己能为G做些什麽。  
　　那个时候的他觉得自己的这种想法，只是很单纯地是对於好友的一种感激。  
　　  
　 　当自己的廉价皮鞋踏上馆内光滑的花岗岩之上时，他真的感觉到一种如同踏入那个被异国人敬仰并向往着的天堂一样。展眼看去的是一个偌大的厅堂，天花板足足 有三层楼高吧，上面绘制着一些他看不懂的西方画像。周围的装潢也尽显出非凡的风格，并有一种贵族或者是皇家的气派从中生出，让他这个身份平凡的外邦人感觉 到一种不忍亵渎的圣洁。  
　　他伫立在原地，一步都不敢移动。大白天里头，图书馆中很是冷清，只有满腔的纸香味溢在空气中，叫人倍感那意大利的文艺 气息。他左右掠视了一下，前方较远处是数十个高耸的书柜，想要到达那里的话，必须先经过拦在前面的服务柜台。柜台里值班的只有一名戴着老花镜、正在看日报 的老人，见此状况，他悬着的心稍微放下了些。因为从G的话里得知，想要进入这个图书馆借书看是非常困难的事，他边想着自己这趟来会不会还没进到门口就先被 人拦在门外，并以暴力驱赶。可事实却比想像中舒畅许多，他没有遭到任何的阻拦，轻而易举地就来到了柜台的前面。  
　　“你好。”他用意大利语对老者 说。老人一心专注在报纸上，好像没有听见他在说话。他愣了几秒钟，加大了一些声量再次问候。这次老人终於极其缓慢地反应过来，只见那位年老的绅士把架在高 高鼻梁上的眼镜捏下一寸，就这样隔着透明的空气，用让人紧张的眼神将他浑身上下都审视了一遍之后，才回答，“什麽事？”  
　　语气一点都不像是服务人员该有的。他也预料到这个馆里的人必定会比较高傲，只好态度恭敬地问，“请问怎麽样才能进去借书呢？”  
　　老绅士浅色的眼睛咻地一转盯住他，那目光让他周身发麻。半分钟过来，他得到了虽在意料之中但又抑制不了失望的答案。  
　　“这里不是让像你这样的人来的。”老人冷淡地说，那句话让他感觉自己的尊严受到藐视，他一下子有点激动，双手啪地按在了柜台上。  
　　“什麽叫做‘像你这种人’呢？我只是想来这里借书而已，这里就是让喜欢读书的人聚集的地方吧？我有个朋友很想来这里，所以我……”  
　　话说到这里，他已经察觉到自己有些失态，於是话便止住了，他有点不甘地揣紧了五指。他的话也因为一时间的冲动而说的有些错乱，语句里带了多少个语法的错误或者用词的不准，他都不得而知了。而那一边，却传来了报纸被放下的唦啦声音。  
　　“你是……日本人吗？”老者带着猜测的语气问道。他呆呆地抬起头来，然后呆呆地点了点头。接着，老人的眼中流泻出一些触动的光芒，表情也随之变得柔和起来。  
　　“日本是一个神奇而美丽的国家呢……”忽然发出的感叹让他无法回应过来，只见到老者摘下眼镜看去窗户上那些绚烂的光斑，如同回忆起一些难忘的往事一般，笑得悠长而温柔。  
　　他愣了，好一会儿才醒觉过来，自己的国籍好像让自己获得了一丝宝贵的机会。  
　　老人转过头来，重新戴上眼镜，看去他的脸上，已经减少了一些刚才的冷漠而变得和蔼，“想要办借书证的话也不是不行，不过你得帮我做些事情……”  
　　他眨了眨眼睛，在听完老人家的要求之后，他只有一个感觉，那就是“困难”。除此之外，他还貌似发现了一个事情。於是他想都没怎麽想，开口就问，“你是……馆主吗？”  
　　这回轮到老绅士愣住了，眼睛在厚厚的老花镜底下眨啊眨的，然后是一脸的吃惊。  
　　“年轻人，挺厉害的嘛……”  
　　“哈哈……”他乾笑几声，心情可没怎麽高兴起来。那个用来交换借书证的任务对他来说实在是有些勉强，可是为了帮G实现到这里来看书的愿望，他觉得自己很应该努力去尝试一下。  
这不只是因为G，更多的是因为他自己。  
　　他的脸上露出了微笑，回答说自己很愿意去试一下。老人回以欣慰的笑容，表示非常期待他的表现。  
　 　之后很长的一段日子里，Giotto和G都发现雨月只要一有空，就会埋头在书本堆中写着些什麽。问他到底在做什麽呢，他苦笑地回答说为了训练读写能力， 尝试将一些日本名着翻译成意大利语。两位青年都同时呆掉半分钟，心里想的恐怕都是同样的——将蕴意深晦的东方文字准确翻译成表述易懂的西方文字，即使对专 业翻译师来说也是一件非常艰辛的事，更何况是这个半桶水。但两人究竟还是没说什麽，他们懂对方是怎麽样一个人，如果下定了决心的话，就绝对不会轻易动容。 有不懂的地方，雨月便拿着书本去询问Giotto和G，得到答案之后继续埋头苦干，常常都会弄得废寝忘餐。二人对他说不用逼得自己太紧，慢慢来的话也能逐 渐熟练起意大利语的书写，何必用这麽艰辛的办法。他咧开个感激的笑，说感谢他们的关心，自己以前太过懒惰了些，现在这样刚好能把进度赶起来。二人见说不过 他，也只能就此作罢。  
　　那一段时间里，他的意语知识可谓是突飞猛进，两位朋友都对他的高效成果而感到非常惊讶，Giotto在啧啧称赞他的时 候，G则拿起他翻译的稿子，看看纸张上温雅的笔迹，再看看他那疲惫的脸，然后把脸别到一边。他察觉到G的动作，在与Giotto交谈的间隙中，禁不住自己 眼角的馀光，不时扫去那位发尾微翘的男人身上。  
　　可他与对方的目光始终都没有相接起来。金发的青年有用稍微提高的音调来喊他的名字，他惊了一下问Giotto什麽事，Giotto那蓝蓝的眼睛看着他的脸，然后上下金色的眼睫毛合拢起来，笑得月牙儿一样弯弯地很好看。  
　　但Giotto却什麽都不说，就这样笑着，看着他。他也不知道到底是怎麽回事，看与被看和不看的三人形成了一种微妙的格局，那样的气氛足足维持了一个下午。  
　 　然后他发现，自从那次之后，G对他的态度似乎有所改变。虽然就算是平时，G对他的态度也没有怎麽样，从来都是不热情，也不冷淡的平淡态度。而之后的这些 天里，那种态度依然是没有改变。他之所以会觉得不妥，原因是他总感觉到近日那加在他身上的态度似乎多添了点东西，虽然他不能明确地表达出那是一种怎麽样的 感觉，但他能确定的是，他不喜欢现在这种情状。即使想向G问清楚，但是此时的他的确抽不出空来，只能忍耐着心中的那个忐忑不安的异处，坚持到图书馆馆长交 给他的翻译任务完成的那一天。  
　　这一天的分配下来的翻译任务终於在日落之前告一段落了。他伸了个大大的懒腰，看去窗外时，视野已经被夕阳澄黄的光辉所占满。他惊觉是时候准备晚餐了，急急站起来想走上三楼，然而他却在走到一半的时候停住了脚步，身体侧向了房间的一个角落。  
　　G在书本堆中睡着了。  
　 　有种犹豫霎时候铸住了他的一切思维能力，让他小心翼翼地转过身体、迈开小步，然后蹲下来，细看着对方入睡的脸庞。略显秀气的脸孔平日里就要靠那笔挺的眉 峰和严肃的表情来维持一种难以接近的气势，而现在的话，无论是细长的眉毛，还是唇角的弧度，都得以放松地舒展开来。於是现在在他的眼中来看，G真的很可 爱。也许是这少见的场景与平时的巨大反差让他会这样觉得，但无论如何，那一个印象的确是烙印在他的心上，并且着了迷一样，想将之尽量记忆起来。  
　 　G的上身还是一件样式普通的旧衬衫，就连领带也看得出是用久了而色彩变暗的。可他认为这样的装束一点都不会影响这个青年的魅力。假如说Giotto是那 种自然会发光的熠熠生辉的宝石，那麽G就是那种经过雕磨和赏识才会特定状况下生光的原石了吧。这样看着看着，他不禁微笑了起来。这时，他看到G的腿上好像有什麽深色的东西。定睛一看，才分辨出那是Giotto的斗篷，那黑色的布在屋子的阴影下如同隐形，悄悄地为G保暖着。他浅笑而出，双手轻轻地拿起斗篷的领子，想要把它盖回到G的身上。然而就在衣服即将覆盖到G的肩膀之际，他的手却止住了。  
G的睡颜。  
　　Giotto的斗篷。  
　　怎麽越看越觉得心里头有点不爽。在迟疑了两三分钟过后，他把Giotto的斗篷拿开，然后脱掉身上的外套，把仍带着自己体温的衣服覆在了G的身上。  
　　G的睡颜。  
　　自己的外衣。  
　　这次怎麽看怎麽顺眼了。  
　　他自顾自地笑着，忽然发觉时间真的不早了，赶忙轻手轻脚地走出房间，带上房门，然后跑到三楼去弄晚餐了。  
　　在晚饭刚好完成的时候，他正想着二楼的G是不是还没醒来，Giotto就回来了。只见金发青年一上到三楼，看了他两秒钟，接着满脸疑惑地问自己的斗篷去了哪。他也看着对方两秒钟，然后指指一边的衣架子，Giotto的披风正挂在那儿呢。金发男子过去把自己的衣服拿了下来，抖了两下，又像狗一样嗅了两下，最后用意味难明的目光看着他一会，还是把披风挂了回去。  
　　“有什麽不妥吗？”他奇怪地问。  
　　Giotto的嘴巴抿得翘翘的，“有哦。只不过不是衣服的不妥而已。”  
　　他看着对方眯细的眼睛，不能明了那句话想表明的到底是什麽。  
　　那个时候的他不会去想原因还有后果。他只是顺着自己的想法，去做想做的事而已。而引发这件事的到底是什麽，还有这件事将会延伸出去的方向会是哪边，他都不知道，亦没有兴趣。  
　　只是单纯地，想为某个特定的人，去做特定的事情，如此而已。  
　　  
　 　所谓的功夫不费有心人，大概就是这样子的吧。并不是说以前在日本的时候他没有试过像这样的努力过，得到过的成就也远比现在的要大，只是那种存於心中的满 足感却来得比任何一次经历都要更充实地填满心房。虽然，出了点小意外。但是总体来说还是达到了他当初的期望的。看着走在前方活蹦乱跳的Giotto和安静 的G，他突然有点胆怯，不敢再一次进入到那个神圣的地方。原因其实很简单，就是凭借着他的努力好不容易得来了两个借书证，现在却来了三个人。他不觉得自己 的身体中存在有自私这种成分，因为当初的他真的没有想到Giotto也会掺一脚进来。而事实上，Giotto要掺一脚进来也实在是太简单了。他也没有挑个 能够和G单独共处的时间，只是心中的憧憬都快要挤爆他的身体里，他迫不及待有带着点诚惶诚恐地把这得来不易的借书证放到G的手上，然后朝对方腼腆地笑。G 看着手里那无比珍贵的证件，双眼瞪大，接着肩头发起一阵战栗，而后眉间皱起，再而手臂垂了下来，最后嘴角弯起了个无奈而又感触的笑容。  
　　“你是笨蛋啊！”  
　　那一句话，说的尽是宠溺的味道。  
　 　那个时候，他觉得自己这段日子里所有的付出都是值得的。他感觉到自己的心脏砰通地跳动，张开嘴巴想要邀请G跟自己一起去图书馆的时候，却杀出了个脑袋金 灿灿的家伙，一把将他手中的另一个借书证抢去。然后，他第一次感觉到什麽叫做“万念俱灭”。再然后，就成了现在这种状态。  
　　他叹口气，回应着前方二人喊他快点过来的声音，撇下了心里头的小小不甘，小步跑上前去。  
　　整个图书管理员模样的馆主在用古怪的目光目送Giotto和G进到书库之后，看到了在仍杵在门口的灰心丧气的他。老人笑着向他招手叫他过来，他有些迟疑，但还是过来了。  
　　“怎麽不进去呢？”老人问他。  
　　“那个……书证……”他结巴着回答。  
　　“你以后可以随时来，这是你出色完成工作的酬劳。”老人对他说出这句话的时候，他真的感觉到有一阵圣光洒在老人的头顶上。  
　 　这样一来，彭格列三人都可以出入这间限制开放的图书馆了。虽然不是时常有空闲可以来这里，不过只要是能来的话，大概都会一留就是一整天。基本上每次都是 G率先提出想去图书馆的，问及二人有没有什麽书想借的时候，他都会表示还不如和G一起去，而Giotto则是单纯地出於好玩或者害怕寂寞这样的原因而粘上 去。所以每一次，都会是整齐的三个高矮不一发色各异的青年同时出现在馆内。而在馆内的时间基本上都是各自分配的，G会到历史类书籍的地方去，而他则去阅读 音乐类的，Giotto则如只幽灵一样到处闲逛，不时突然出现一下吓坏别人。  
在图书馆内三人的交集较少，除了因为馆内禁止喧哗之外，三人的兴趣都不一致也是很大一个原因。可意料之外的相遇还是有的。就像那一天，记得是与平常无差的 一个温煦得叫人要打哈欠的午后，他拿着一本书，脚步匆匆地要走到柜台前告诉馆主书本被人损坏了。然而就在侧身而过的一个又一个高大的书柜子之间的间隙中， 他在不经意中发现到某些让他非常在意的景象。心跳在那一秒钟凸显而出地传到他的耳边，叫他屏住了呼吸。他悄悄地后退了一步，眼光偷偷地瞄去那个看起来是那 麽温和而又柔人的场景。  
　　G靠着书柜，坐在地上，脑袋歪歪地，睡着了。  
　 　那个时刻，他不知道为什麽，有种心花怒放的感觉。然而就在微妙绽开的一瞬间，有一丝突兀赫赫地映入眼中。那是一块蓬松的，看上去非常好摸的金灿颜色，下 面藏着的那一张脸仍然存有着惹人怜爱的孩子气。他看到有一只手在温柔地抚摸G那沉色的暗红发丝，他看得清那人蔚蓝颜色的瞳孔中所含有的怜宠意味，看到那只 手轻柔地抚开G稍长的刘海，然后在那洁净的额头上面轻轻地印上了一个亲吻。  
　　当时候的阳光是从Giotto和G的那边映进来的。无从是从光线的明度、色彩的饱和度，还是氛围的协调度来说，那个画面都只能用美丽来形容。可是他却发觉自己的心里非但完全没有半点赏美的喜悦，而且相反地好像受到什麽打击一样，使他顿时紧张起来，片刻都不敢逗留，立即就疾步离开那个地方。  
　　把书交给馆长并说明书本情况的时候，馆长担忧地看着他，问他发生了什麽事了。他一愣，这才得知自己已经把心里头的感想全都表现在脸上了。他赶紧换回个牵强的笑容，回答说没什麽，馆长望着他，还是想说些什麽之际，书库那边却走出来一个人，并一把勾住了他的肩膀。  
　　“是时候去吃下午茶了哦~馆长我们待会见~”  
　　“诶诶？！等等……”  
　　不容他分说，Giotto已经硬拉着他走出图书馆。  
　 　然后地点转移，他正坐在一间小巧精美的茶店中，左边是窗外格局雅致的小型庭院，右边是甜香四溢的各式蛋糕，而前面则是一脸幸福的Giotto。穿着黑白 制服的女仆上前来询问他们想点些什麽，显然Giotto对甜美的女仆和美味的蛋糕都很感兴趣，终於为他两点了两块蛋糕和两杯红茶。茶点很快就上桌了，对比 起Giotto那垂涎欲滴的模样，他的样子看起来像是面前摆了什麽难以下咽的东西一样。  
　　看着面前那长相俊俏、性格不定的金发青年，想起刚才那 个让他无比在意的场景，他觉得自己应该有很多东西想说的，但是却又怎样都无法开口。Giotto拉自己来吃下午茶，想必肯定是有什麽原因的，虽然现在对方 还在挑逗蛋糕上红红的草莓，但恐怕很快就要把这意图挑穿了吧。  
　　果然就在下一刻，Giotto的叉子刺在了鲜嫩的草莓上，被刺穿的地方渗透出透明的汁液。  
　　“你应该有很多东西想问吧，我的挚友？”  
　 　那半睁的蓝色眼眸中有种让人厌恶不起来的狡黠。他看着Giotto那通透的眼睛，吞了口水后又叹了口气。他便知道自己如从前一样，从来都会被这个神奇的 友人看穿。有时候甚至觉得，对方要比自己更了解自己。但是那个问题要真的问出口的话，实在是太过於尴尬。到底是他小人之心度君子之腹呢，还是真有其事呢， 无论如何他都很想一探究竟。  
　　他张开嘴巴，觉得喉咙生涩发痒。  
　　“Giotto，你是……怎麽看待G的呢？”  
　　算是问得隐晦的问题，但即使这样，也让对面的Giotto讶然了一会，举到半空的草莓也因此暂时免除了落入人口的厄运。他蛮是一股认真劲地看着Giotto，Giotto则把眼睛睁得圆圆的看着他。许久之后，可怜的草莓被人再次抬起，这次是乾脆无误地送入了口中。  
　　Giotto含着酸甜可人的草莓，笑得甜蜜可爱。  
　　“我喜欢G哦。”Giotto温柔地笑着，“从很小很小的时候，就一直喜欢他了。”  
　　一个男子，在对另一个男人说着喜欢。倘若用他在日本的观念来判断，他必定会把对方定义到一个奇怪的领域中去。然而现在，面对如此直白、不加考虑而说出那样的话的Giotto，他却感觉不到任何不妥的地方。如同是心里承认这是无可厚非、不容质疑的事实一般。  
“啊，虽然你的样子看起来没有误会，但是我还是想说‘你不要误会’。” Giotto开始着手切蛋糕，“我可不是那种专门喜欢男人的家伙，我的涉猎范围是全世界的美人，所以即使我说我很喜欢G，雨月你也不要吃醋哦~因为我也很 喜欢雨月你。因为雨月你也是个美人啊~”金发青年开始花痴的喋喋不休，“与之相对的我很希望我所爱的美人们能够对我付出同等的感情啦~在这个方面我能说对 付那些美丽的女性们我可是很有自信的，不过啊，果然我还是比较想G像我喜欢他一样喜欢我啦，如果他喜欢我多过我喜欢他的话就更好了~”说到这里 Giotto露出了甜腻得让人发抖的表情，可随后那个表情就立马耸拉掉了，“可是呢，G最喜欢的人不是我呢…明明人家那麽喜欢他的说…啊啊这不代表G不喜 欢我哦！只是对比起那个人来说，G更加喜欢那人一点而已…呜可恶虽然那人的确是个美人又很优秀，但是能让G那麽在意我还是好嫉妒啊~切明明G从小到大就是 跟我在一起的嘛！”  
　　说着说着Giotto的表情开始变得厌恶，雨月只觉得这对话貌似已经完全脱离了自己问题的范围，而且还衍生去另一个他更加介意并不敢触碰的方向了。  
　　“Giotto……”  
　 　“啊我知道你想说什麽。”Giotto一个叉子指向他，“我怎麽看待G嘛…G嘛，很美丽很可爱很妖艳，有时候很凶其实还是很温柔的，而且还很别扭，明明 我说过那麽多次喜欢他了他还半次都没有跟我说过，还总是叫我变态混蛋白痴呆子，但无论怎麽说G还是特可爱了，就像刚刚被我吞掉的草莓一样又酸又甜让人爱不 释手的~”  
　　“不是的。”在Giotto的长篇谬论中，他突然插入这麽一句断然的话，一下子就把Giotto那关不上的嘴巴关上了。在对方如此长的阐述中，他找不到那种真正切心的要点。这与他心中所想的，全然不同。  
　　“真正的心意，并不是这样的。”沉声说住这句话的时候，他平静而坚定地看去对方。对方也毫不躲避地看去他黑色的双眼，澄澈的瞳孔中流转过怎麽样的情怀，他并不能探明。  
　　Giotto一手用调羹混合着牛奶和茶，一手撑住脸颊，那歪向一边的笑脸悠然地看着他。  
　　“是真的哦。”Giotto轻轻地说，“只是你对这个‘真正的心意’的诠释和我的有所不同而已。”  
　　他闭着嘴巴，极力尝试去理解Giotto话中的意思。对方则慢悠悠地拿起了茶杯，然后望向了窗外。他也跟着一起，望去那油绿色的小小园林。  
　　午后柔软的阳光敷洒在他们的脸上，奶与茶的香味逐渐融在一起，叠加出一种难以言喻的美妙感觉。  
　　“呐，雨月。”Giotto啖一口茶，笑得欣然，“不奇怪麽？”  
　　“什麽奇怪呢？”他亦尝了一口什麽都没加的红茶，味道稍带苦涩，但齿颊留香，叫人迷醉。  
　　Giotto将茶杯放到茶碟上，身子依然侧向窗边，只把眼珠子转过来，深深地看着他。  
　　他停住了动作，就在那一刻，他知道自己再一次被看穿。  
　　“自己，变得奇怪了。”  
　　“……”他沉默着，用回味茶香的办法去回味对方所说的话，可还是寻不到答案。那些从Giotto口中说出的话，对他来说如同建构成迷宫的一座园林，他迷失在其中，找不到方向。  
　　Giotto知道他听不懂，也不打算说明白，只把双臂放在了桌上，身子稍微倾向前，看着那个懵懂的朋友，“我也想变得奇怪呢……”  
　　他不知道那是否错觉，他觉得Giotto的话里带着羡慕的意思。可他又不能在自己的身上找到任何值得Giotto羡慕的地方。  
　　最后还是一如既往地不了了之。埋单，回图书馆，混完剩下的小半天，然后叫醒熟睡的G，三人一起打闹着回家。  
　　在这样平凡而快乐的日子里面，某些日益递增的渐变并不能被当事人所发现。

 

　　对於G对Giotto的态度，雨月没有问过，同时也不敢问。一是因为他觉得自己假如真的要问的话，就连自己都会觉得自己是否太过纠结 这种用语言描述的感情；二是因为他觉得自己就算问了，得到的答案他都能猜到；第三是因为他担心自己问了的话，G对他的看法会不会朝向什麽糟糕的方面。综上 所述，他就只能这样抿着个体贴温柔的笑容，来听G对他抱怨Giotto的零零种种。他认为G对那一个儿时玩伴的态度，就好像罗嗦的老妈子对待顽劣的儿子一 样。当然这样的想法一说出口他就极可能命都没了，但即使这样，他还是抑制不了浮想联翩，那两个人到底是怎麽从幼时一直磨到现在的。就算G对Giotto再 怎麽埋怨也好，G也似乎没有过什麽坚决性的反对，每次都是嘴里面叨念着这个那个，然后还是硬着头皮把交代的事情完成。而现在也是这样，红发青年正一脸嫌恶 地跟他述说自己的青梅竹马到底有多可恶、交给他两做的任务有多讨厌，可他们还是在前往目的地的车子上面，而且必定会出色的完成这次任务。  
　　由此他判定G为嘴硬心软的哥哥，而Giotto为顽皮但又出色的弟弟。等一下，那麽他自己呢？这下好了，找到那两人各自的位置之后，他倒是找不到自己在两人心中的位置了。  
　　还没到约定地点，某人就已经莫名其妙地丧失了一半的战意。坐在旁边的G看到面色阴郁的他，吓得怔住了动作，然后捉住他的肩膀拼命摇晃。  
　　“有没有搞错啊只是坐个车子你也晕过去啊！”  
　　“不……在下只是……额头受凉了……”  
　　被G晃得猛烈震动的视野中，他看到了朦胧的G的发怒的脸。  
　　“啊？什麽叫做额头受凉？你难道对我帮你梳的这个背头有什麽意见吗？！”  
　　“……”面对面前这种犹如即将要扑过来撕咬他的豹子，他的确是不敢冒犯，“不，没意见。”  
　　“哼！”G发出一声冷哼，然后气恼恼地把头扭向窗外。  
　 　为什麽对背头那麽在意呢？这是他始终不能明解的疑惑之一。那麽喜欢背头的话，给自己梳不就是了，为什麽偏偏要拿他来开刀。面对这位脾气古怪的同事，现在 的雨守大人自知在性格上和语言上都没有胜算，所以只能忍气吞声，顶着这个被G称为“完美”而自己却非常厌恶的发型去出任务。  
　　虽然已经被告知这次是个非常讨厌的人物，但是打死他都没有预料到，自己竟然来到这种地方——所谓的外国的烟花柳巷吧。看到雨月那难以置信并接受不了的表情，G显得一脸坦然。  
　　“你把这里当成日本的歌舞伎町就行了。”  
　　“做不到啊！”他欲哭无泪地喊道，这简直就是和他的道德观相违背的世界啊！  
　　“嗤。”G轻蔑地啧了一声，烦恼地揉了揉太阳穴，“你这家伙……别这样失礼啊！你以为我很愿意来这里啊！”  
　　“……”刚才G的那个表情在侧面看起来很有一种疲惫於哄小孩的感觉。他莫名其妙地就觉得心里好像没有那麽难受了，假如G也跟他在这个乌烟瘴气的地方坚持的话，他觉得自己应该可以克制住自己想要冲出这里的想法。  
　　看着对方那暗自下决心的坚毅表情，G毫无办法地笑了出来，“好了，记得不要失礼我！”青年扬出磁性的声音时，为他稍微整理下松掉的领带。在整理完毕后，G习惯性地扣起手指，在领结上面满意地轻敲一下，然后转身走去。  
　　“记住，你今晚是个绅士。”  
　　G把身体侧过30°，脑袋稍稍朝后仰着，那一缕缕的红发从脸颊撒落而下，男子的瞳孔和纹身在缤纷的灯光下显露出绮丽的色彩。他被那个景象、那些动作、和那把声音夺去了一时的心智。几秒钟过去了，他这才捂着嘴巴，急忙赶上前面的人。  
　　糟糕了糟糕了。他在心里这样喊着。虽然他仍未知道自己为什麽会感觉到不妥，但是他有一种预感——大事不妙了。  
　　两个人找了位置坐下来，服务员上来问他们要些什麽，G要了几瓶啤酒，并拒绝了提供的色情服务。服务员的眼光瞄了他一眼，还露出了个会心的微笑，让他觉得浑身不对头。  
“这里到底是……”他小心翼翼地挪动着屁股贴到G的旁边，双眼恐惧地不断观察周围。G虽然口头上说着厌恶，但表面上完全没有表现出来。只见G悠闲地点起一根香烟，随意扫视了周围一眼，然后说，“这里啊……就是物色猎物的地方啊。”  
　　那双在旋转的灯光下眼睛发出了莹红的色泽，一瞬间让他联想到一种存活在神话中，会勾人心魄的妖怪——狐妖。不错，就是那种妖媚的、诱惑的、邪恶的眼神。  
　　“不同的人在这里狩猎着性爱、毒品、金钱，或者死亡。”  
　　他愣愣地看着G的脸，与其说他在听，还不如说他就只在看。与此同时，G也发觉了他的走神，气得一脚踩在他的皮鞋上面。  
　　“哇呃——”快要尖叫出来的高音被人拼命压回去，他含着泪咬牙切齿地说，“对不起G大人……我有在听……”  
　　G的脸上乌云密布，脚仍然在不停碾着，“我气的不是这个而是你刚才看着我的那个花痴表情……”  
　　两名长相出众的青年在一角打情骂俏的情景恐怕是被许多人看在眼里，而当事人却全然不知道自己已经被他人如何定位。  
　　待过了好久，目标任务还是没有出现，而两位青年也似乎一点都没有被周围的情色和癫狂所影响。虽然有过不少人过来搭讪，但是都被那一个身上纹着夸张火焰的男子冷淡拒绝了。一支又一支的烟抽尽了，他终於看不过眼，按制住G抽出下一支烟的手。  
　　“不要再抽了。”他苦心劝告，不断抽烟的情况就能看得出G在冷静外壳下其实是很烦躁的。红发男子朝他皱了皱眉头，迟疑了半刻，终究是把香烟放了回去。  
　 　但是要从茫茫人潮之中找到一个人又何尝容易。而且这一次他们的对象又是非常擅长隐匿的，这无疑是更加加大了任务的难度。他也只好耐着性子，细心搜索每一 个视野之中表情各异的人。而他旁边的同伴显然已经没有了耐性，恐怕G是要比自己更加不愿意留在这里多一刻的吧。他还能听到G从嘴中小声吐出的粗口，这让他 更急切地想要找到目标人物，好结束这一天的磨难。  
　　倘若是像G或者Giotto那种即使被人海淹没也能迅速地区分出来的人还好，可偏偏 Giotto给他们的线索是这样的粗略，单凭几句简陋的描述和一句“他的气氛明显与其他人不同”，他不知道依照这样的找法要花多少时间。这里的人的气息太 多，隐藏自身实在太过容易了点。他开始有些焦急了，看着身旁的G的难受情态，他觉得自己必须更快一点找到那一个人。然而就是因为这样的想法，就让他错过了 许多有价值的影像了吧。片刻之后，灵机一现而捉住他手臂的人，是G。  
　　“看那边！”G压低声线，垂下头，却把目光引去人群之中的某个点。他只觉得心中一震，然后随着G的指引向那一边看去，果然发觉的一个与众人明显区分开来的男人。  
　　浅色的头发，全黑的衣着，最重要的还是男人身边那一种飘绕着的，与他人格格不入的孤独气息。  
　 　“好了你这家伙，让本大衣等了一整晚…该收拾收拾你了…”G暗暗咬牙切齿地念道，他看到对方的脸上已经拧出了青筋。终於，两个人可以开始行动了。这次的 任务Giotto吩咐得很简单，就是捉住那一个人。当然现在的雨月猜想，可能他们不能把一个完整的人交给Giotto了吧。心里为那人祈祷着的他跟在杀气 腾腾的G身后，在拥挤的人群中缓慢移动。然而在这个偌大的舞池里面，想要顺利的走一条直道并不是容易的。即使说了借过，但是会听你说话的人少之又少。他一 边无奈地撞着别人的肩膀，一边担忧着G会不会在捉到那人之前就跟别人起了冲突，真是一心多用。然而出於他意料之外的第三种情况出现了，他们还未曾接近到那 人，那人没有逃跑，G也没有跟别人起争执。他们——主要是G，好像突然陷入危机了。  
　　只见G仿佛看到了什麽怪物了一般，身体颤悠着后退，然后撞到了他的身上。他伸出手去扶了扶G，在触碰到对方的身体的时候，他感觉到G在慌张。  
　　“发生了什——”他还未说完，G就从他的身边逃也似地疾步走开。他急忙转首看去那边到底有什麽，然而时间不允许之下他亦没有分辨出什麽特别形迹可疑或者凶神恶煞的人物，现在的首要事件是先把G追回来，要是就这麽走失了，要找回来可就麻烦了。  
红发男子的身影要比这一次的目标好跟踪多了，虽然途中几经波折，但他还是顺利在男厕里面捉住了对方肌肉紧绷着的手臂。  
　　“G，到底怎麽了？”他担忧地问，想要转到G的面前看他的表情，然而男子却侧开着身体，不让他正对自己。搞不清状况的他看了看周围的环境，然后呆呆地问，“啊，你是不是急着想去厕所？”  
　　这句话说完，他好像听到了G神经断掉的声音。他顿时就知道自己说错话了。正在思考着要用什麽言辞来辩解时，G的凌厉攻击就杀过来了。  
　　“哇啊！不要捏啊——耳朵好痛！”  
　　面若阎罗的红发男子毫不留情地揪着他的耳朵，把他当什麽小猫小狗一样给予惩戒。  
　　“你才上厕所！我这是——”  
　　“嗯啊……”  
　　突如其来的一把不属於两人的声音叫停了两人的争吵，但同时也把二人拽落到一个尴尬的场景。他和G的脑袋机械似地扭动着，最终目光都定格在同一格厕所的门上，而那把很明显就是男子的呻吟声，就是从这扇规律抖动着的门内传出的。  
　　只要是稍微有点认知，想必都不会误以为里面是在进行什麽的符合礼义廉耻的事情。而就在二人呆掉的十几秒钟内，门内的频率变得愈发强劲，门的抖动也愈加强烈，传出的声音也叫二人听得更加脸红耳赤了。  
　 　“呐，G，这里面是在……”即使心里头是明白的，但对於他这麽一个东方闭塞文化的人来说，还是觉得有点难以接受这样摆在眼前的事实。支吾着不知道怎麽回 答好的G在酝酿着语句之间，忽然好像发觉到什麽一般，猛地甩开自己那扭着他耳朵的手，然后像是有洁癖一样开了大水龙头开始用力地清洗。看到这样做的G的他，怎麽都觉得自己弱小的心灵受伤了。  
　　用得着这样讨厌麽。带点委屈地想着，他看了G忙碌的背影一眼，然后打算走到厕所门外去等待对方清洗满足后出来。而就在他刚走到门外，下一刻他就马上赶了回来。洗手台上的镜面倒映着的他的表情有些不确定的焦虑。看见这样子的他，G停下来，心里开始泛起一阵不祥的预感。  
　　“有个人…在追来的样子……”  
　 　果然，G的表情再一次变得异样。那不是一种面对强者的畏怕，更确切地说是面对棘手的、不想对付而又觉得很麻烦的人的感觉吧。G紧紧地咬合了嘴唇，接着随 便找到间空的隔间，推门就进。他只觉自己是不是被人当成挡箭牌了，急忙轻拍两下门。G从里面开出了一条小小的门缝，像只怕事的猫咪一样从那里诡异地盯着他 看。他哭笑不得地看着G，G也看着他，然后就在来者抵达厕所的前一刻，他被G拽进了隔间，然后被捂住了嘴巴，所有的气息都静止下来。  
　　G的手有 酒和烟的味道——这是他的第一感觉。而在下一秒钟，他便察觉到，自己的嘴唇，似乎碰到了G的掌腹。这样的微不足道的亲密触碰，让他的心跳稍微紊乱了一下。 而细心考虑起来，现在的场景似乎也可以纳入暧昧的范围。厕所、同一个狭窄的隔间，距离接近的二人，还有旁边做着规律运动的情景。虽然他知道此刻的G压根没 将这样高可能性的场景设定放在眼内，但他可是完全克制不住乱跳的胸膛，眼睛不时瞄去G在散乱发间显露出来的颈间皮肤。  
　　假如咬一下的话，大概G会像猫咪一样浑身的毛发都竖起来尖叫吧？单是这样想想，他就足够能预想到那个情景一定会非常有趣。当然他有没有胆量去尝试，那就是另谈的了。  
　 　狭小的空间内，两人的身体接触非常多。G把身体贴住门板倾听外面的情况，他的身体也要作出相应的调整。在旁边的呻吟声的严重干扰下，他还是能分辨得出有 一个脚步声在不断靠近他们所在的地方。他想着只要不作声就能把那人蒙混过去，而G却不这麽认为。G开始指手画脚地指示他要站到马桶上面，他挤弄着表情表示 站着的话会露出头来，G却全然不理他，而且还要一起站上来。他无声地抗议着，G挤眉弄眼地叫他忍耐着点，最后两个大男人将就着以半蹲的姿势屈就在一块小小 的马桶盖上面，双腿都痛得发抖。  
外面的脚步声愈来愈近，他发觉G的身体也越来越近。像是要寻求依靠一样，对方的体温都快要贴到自己的身上，就连呼吸的每一次吞吐都听得清清楚楚。他抿着嘴巴，好想就这样放肆地让私心占满自己的观念，去把身边的人偷偷地贴紧。  
　　许久之后，那个隔间的门终於被人叩响。里面的两人同时身体一震，都吞一口气不敢吐出来。  
　 　“G，你在里面吗？”外面的人指名了。他盯了G一眼，眼神示意现在该怎麽办。G凶恶地瞪回去，表示自己也不知道。可这样一直僵持下去也不是办法，门外的 人也没有要走的迹象，旁边的那一对还是打得火热，难受的还是他们两个。而就在此时，他突然感觉到自己的皮肤被人用手指用力地捏了起来。  
　　“呜唔……！”他赶忙捂住自己的嘴巴，低头朝痛处一看，见到的是G正掐着自己的手臂，还打算再来第二下。他一把就捉住G的手，用眼神怒瞪着对方。怎知对方则一脸叫他忍耐的表情，手下还开始了毫无留情的掐击。  
　　“嘶……喂！”他又一次强行忍耐住吟痛声，眼泪都要从眼角蹦出来了。他看着G那与手上动作完全相异的神情，耳边响着旁边隔间的色情叫声，他忽然仿佛明白了什麽了。  
　　你……难道要我装出那个声音吗！他用眼神对G说。  
　　你就忍耐一下多喊两声啦！G用眼神对他说。  
　　不可能！  
　　你小气！  
　　气恼之下，脾气极好的他竟然着手反击起来掐去G的手臂。G被他掐了之后一脸不可思议，然后他知道自己干了什麽蠢事了，那就近在咫尺的秀丽的脸庞立即变得若恶鬼一样。  
　　两人所在的隔间里面一样打得火热，还不时传出绝不属於旁边的“呻吟声”，只不过这“火热”的定义和隔壁的是全然不同就是了。  
　　就在双方都恨得咬牙切齿的时候，门外的人似乎已经耐心耗尽。  
　　“对不起，认错人了，打扰了。”  
　　然后脚步声逐渐远离。两人如同小孩子一样的争斗终於得以停歇下来，但各人的身体上都留下了或多或少的淤青。从隔间出来后两个都显得有点尴尬，互相看着对方，迟疑着是不是该说句对不起。到最后他刚想退一步让下G，G却不给他这样的机会，转身就要走出厕所。  
　　“好了，继续。今天不完成的话明天还得来这个鬼地方。”  
　　他看着男子的已经恢复过来的身影，想起刚才的奇妙经历，他莫名地就想笑出来。  
　　“喂，还不跟上来？”前方的男子侧过身看他，他立即收住了笑意，小跑着回到对方的身边。  
　　现在的话，似乎没有那麽讨厌这个地方了。G扭头奇怪地看着他问，“你怎麽看起来那麽高兴啊？”他眨眨眼睛，“有麽？”  
　　但是直到深夜，他们还是一无所获。刚才发现的人物在他们的一个错失之后，已经消失得无影无踪。虽然这样，当二人面对自己的首领的时候，还是一点认错的意思都没有。  
　　“你个死家伙，明天我可不要来了。”G如是说。  
　　“哈哈，出了点小意外，让他跑了。”雨月轻松地说。  
　　Giotto深切感受到自己身为首领对於他的这两名手下来说是毫无威信的。只见金发青年听过他们的任务总结之后笑得美美的，看起来丝毫没有要责备的意思。  
　　“对了G。”Giotto走到G的面前，G奇怪地挑起了眼眉。  
　　“我刚才遇到个熟人。”Giotto人畜无害地笑着，然后让开了位置，一个高高大大的男人从转角那里出现，他和G都立即惊呆了。  
　　是刚才追赶他们的那个人。果不出其然，G立即转身就逃，男人也马上拔腿就追，然后吵闹声即刻就回响在这条冷清的走道里。他见情势不妙，拳头一握就打算跟着追去，怎知Giotto却一把拉住了他，还露出了一副想看好戏的样子。  
　　“听。”Giotto指去两人跑去的那个方向。他顺应Giotto的提示看过那边，红发青年已经被那名身高大概有六尺高的男人逮住了。  
　　“G，你为什麽要避开我？”  
　　“因为你很烦啊！”  
　　“你知道我爱你，而你却……”  
　　“吵死了，给我闭嘴！！”  
这到底是什麽状况。他目瞪口呆地看着那边上演的好戏，脑筋完全回转不过来。Giotto搭搭他的肩膀，一副深明大义的样子开始了解释，“这就是少年的情事啊……！”  
　　他偷偷翻了个白眼，那边的男人开始对G动手动脚起来。但是Giotto还是冷静得过分地在解说，“因为男人对少年有恩，少年对爱情又不甚了解，男人急於表达自己的爱意，想要把少年占为己有，但是少年始终不明白自己的心中所向，进而发展到现在这种情况~”  
　　“你放开我！”  
　　“放开你的话，你又会从我的身边逃开了吧！”  
　　“不要说得那麽难听，我从没有在你身边！”  
　　眼看那边已经愈演愈烈，雨月都快要看不下去想出手了。然而Giotto还是想再等一下，淡定地伸出一臂把将要冲上前的他挡住，“雨月你看，G明明都说得那麽明白了，为什麽男人还要纠缠不清呢？”  
　　“这个……”的确是个问题，从G的语气和言辞听起来，已经是厌恶到了极点的，识趣的人也应该退却了，然而那个男人却愈战愈勇的样子，逐渐将G的身体逼向墙边。  
　　“是表情哦。”Giotto抛给他一个狡黠的眼神，然后两名青年的目光都注视去G的脸上。  
　　因慌乱而紧皱的眉首，闪烁着不敢直视对方的眼睛，还有那脸颊上浮现出来的浅红色彩。无论怎样看，那样的情态都不会让人觉得是真正的拒绝，反而更有种让人更加想欺负、想占据的欲望。想必在男人的那个角度看来，那张张合着的，喊着不要的嘴唇一定是非常诱人。  
　　“很狡猾吧，G。”Giotto朝雨月笑道，但是他已经无法忍耐了，早在Giotto说完那句话之前就已经冲上前去，一把将男人俯身过去将要亲吻G嘴唇的身体挡开。  
　　“先生，你没听明白G说的话吗？”  
　　快要到手的美食被人忽然打岔，男人自然是怒不可斥，在扫视过稍矮一些的他之后，男人正要发难，被两名男子护着的那人却抢先爆发了。  
　 　“你们两个是不是想死一下看看？”G把他的双枪对准两个男人的人中穴，那两个可怜的家伙只觉得刚才还让他们觉得如此惹人怜爱的人怎麽那麽快就变得如此可 怕。而且还祸不单行的是，觉得自己被人无视了的Giotto不适时宜地过来凑热闹，一副正人君子模样地宣布自己对G的所有权。  
　　“你们都不要争了。G的初恋、初吻、和初夜都是属于我的哦！！”  
　 　“砰！”一颗子弹在Giotto话音落下之际就打在他的两腿中央，命中率高得直叫在场的三名男人汗流浃背。Giotto虽然还笑着，但那表情已经是吓得 僵硬的了，他两腿中间的小块地面因子弹的撞击而飘起了一小阵白烟，那阵命悬一线的白烟飞到他的鼻子前边，吓得他魂都没了。  
　　“哼。”美丽的红发青年留下一声桀骜的冷哼扬长而去。还在场的三个男人深刻明白到各自以不同程度和不同感情重视着的人，其实并不如他们理想之中的可爱。  
第二天，两位守护者得尝所愿地无功而返。为什麽这样说呢，因为当他们又一次无比厌烦地在人堆中寻找目标人物的时候，正发现自己的首领已经跟人物搅和起来，还很有引发出一场闹剧的迹象。於是G就趁着此机会无视掉Giotto的求救声，拉着雨月走人了。  
　　那一夜Giotto都没有回来。猜想友人可能已经遭遇不测的雨月只能在床上向天神祈祷那个看起来很冷酷的人对Giotto手下留情。而G更是毫无罪恶感，回到家后随便啃了些东西，马上就洗澡刷牙上床睡觉了。  
　 　这两天来两人都勉为其难地辛苦了。但是对於目标到底是怎样一个人物，Giotto还是没有详细告知他们。但是二人都有种预感，能让Giotto如此劳心 劳力的，恐怕以后那人会成为并肩作战的同伴之一了吧。那一夜，三楼比往常都要早熄灯。当雨月躺上床，跟G说道晚安的时候，旁边床上的男子久久都没有回应。  
　　应该已经睡了吧。雨月体谅地微笑出来，然后盖上被子。  
　 　这个夜晚他睡得不是太安稳。不是因为那早已习惯了的街道杂响，而是自己的缘故。辗转来覆辙去，当睁开眼来，窗外的月光正皎洁如玉，挥洒出大片若雪一般的 景致，让他的双眼如微风温拂般轻轻地半阖起来。现在的这面小窗，於他而言装载的就是一片仙境。想起他在日本的时候，看过春花秋月，赏过夏雨冬雪，吟诵过多 少世间美景。可却在此刻，他觉得他眼前所见的都要比旧日的所有都要美丽。  
　　是心态不同了吗。他这样问道自己。也许是这夜有些悠长，让他有稍多一 些的遐想空间了吧。他浅笑着将之抹走，正当想再一次闭眼之时，从窗户幽幽飘入的一缕夹带香草味道的烟草气息让他的精神忽然刺激一下。至今而来，对於那种味 道他不能算是喜欢也不会纳入厌恶，只是一闻到那种气味，他就必定会想到一个人而已。他翻了个身，看到旁边的床铺空置了出来。他咧开个毫无办法的笑容，然后 翻身坐起，披了件外套准备去找那道气息的主人。  
　　漆黑中点缀着稀疏星辰的夜晚之下，灰色的烟雾袅袅升起。红发的男子将双手放在栅栏上临风而立， 发尾微微翘起的部分随风而动，在黑色的背幕之中如同有一把火焰在悄然地燃烧。男子烙着火焰纹身的侧脸被远方城市的灯光笼罩，那双色泽明艳的瞳孔中因星光与 灯火的辉映而有了水光在烁动的错觉。  
　　不忍上前打扰这如画般景致的想法，已经不是第一次了吧。那名红色的男子总会让他有这种感觉——无意或是有意之间泄露而出的那些不为人知的部分，正是让人不能释手的原因。可总不能这样站在对方后面看一整个晚上，他於心里道了句可惜，然后轻声走上前。  
　 　“真是好风景啊。”第一次亲眼目睹夜晚西西里岛的繁华与寂静，他如同是打招呼一样发出声来。旁边的男人只顾享着那上了瘾的尼古丁味道，似乎全然不在意他 的到来和妨碍了自己独处的兴致。而他也不介意两人是否有对话，又或者说，只要让他就这样站在G的身旁，默默地看着这缤纷的夜色就已足够。  
　　晚风 徐来，吹落了一点橙红的火星。G吐出一口白烟，然后指间一松，烟支随之落入看似无尽的黑暗当中。他看着那逐渐消亡的烟火，最后察觉到有一道比这烟火更加幽 明的火光在轻轻地凝视他。可当他转过双目去时，那道稍稍让他心痒的幽光已经消失。G仍在眺望着远方斑驳的色彩，看不出任何情感。  
　　“你为什麽会来这里呢？”没有料到地，G居然率先发话。没有预料到这样发展的他显得有些愕然，但很快就抹去了脸上的惊异，淡笑着同望去那遥远的天际。  
　　“为了深陷险境的友人……我是这样对日本的家人和朋友说的吧。”带着自嘲意味一般地，他笑得有些凄凉，“但是……真的是如此吗？我这样问自己。”  
　　G稍微侧过脸来，静静地看着他。  
　 　“经过了这几个月，我会想，我真的只是为了友人吗？而我自己的想法，又是怎麽样的呢？”他一下又一下地握着自己的手腕，眼睛凝注去不定的某一个光点， “假如我没有来这里，而是留在日本，继续我那平淡的、温和的生活的话……我会不会后悔，后悔自己错失了这里存在的如此多的相遇和经历……”  
“哈哈，当然假如我没有来的话，是不会知道这里会这麽地精彩啦。”他望去G，为自己语句里面的漏洞而笑。自己的心中，是不是寄望着波澜、惊动、变化，又或 者是某些自己在日本无法拥有的东西。是否因为内心的那份连自己都没有察觉到的欲望，才驱使他用友人为理由来到这片异域。但无论如何，他不后悔当初的选择。 现在，他就在这里，和自己出生入死的同伴站在一起，这就是最好的证明。  
　　“那G你呢，你是为什麽会和Giotto一起创建彭格列？”就像普通的朋友对话一样，他很自然就把话题转移到对方的身上。倘若是平时，他毕竟顾忌重重而不敢问出来的吧。但是今夜他有种感觉，就算面对本想要逃避的问题，G也会道出些他想了解的什麽来。  
　　果然，男子的表情看起来只是稍微惊讶了一下，并没有多少的嫌恶。G咬了咬嘴唇，开始了深思。  
　　“问我为什麽……”像是在迟疑一样，G少有地拉长了话音。他记得在他第一次去找G的时候，对方有说过一句话。  
　　“那是我欠了他的。”  
　　至今，他都仍记得清楚G轻念那句话时候的音量、语气和神情。他希望G能够告诉他那些旧事还有真相，他认为自己不再需要友人善意的隐瞒了，灵魂的纯粹如此这般的理想，早已经抛光了吧。  
　 　“是啊，到底是为什麽呢？”G奇妙地浅笑了出来，那个问题的答案看似那麽理所当然，但是想要找到确切的语句时候，确是如此地让他迷惘。“就像你一样，我也好像有一些为了什麽什麽的理由。”男人红色的眼睛眯长了，就如同是沉溺在半梦半醒之间。“可是细想起来就会问自己，那些真的是自己的理由吗？”  
　　那是他第一次，亲自倾听那个朝夕相处的男子的心声。  
　　“是因为被Giotto影响的缘故，还是因为那个什麽……那天我对神父说的那些听起来很悲壮很伟大的理念……”好像回忆着什麽好玩的事情一样，G笑得有点孩子气。但是那样的笑容很快就被抹去，这一次，男子的神情变得沉重，嘴唇被用力地咬住了。  
　　“我只是……在害怕而已。”男子沉音说道，声音中满是自嘲的味道，“害怕会失去重视的人，所以逃到彭格列里面，只是这样而已……”  
　 　夜变得越来越深了。风一下间吹过他们两人之间，让他看不清G在红发飞散之间的表情。当风止后，一切再次沉入寂静。这一次，二人的对话好久都没有接起了。 他无法猜测G经历过什麽，而G也不愿意倾吐某些最深处的事情。两人之间隔着的那面透明的膜，似乎还未曾是时候捅破。他站在膜的那一边，能感受到另一边的一 些已经远去了的思念。  
　　“不是很棒的理由麽？”他无声地抿出微笑，G侧过头，不能明白地看着他。“能够为自己珍视的人战斗，我觉得那样真的很让人羡慕。”说着那句话的时候，他茫茫地了望去远方。那句话，他并不是在特意安慰对方。而是真的，感到了羡慕。  
　　能够找到为其战斗的人，抑或是能够成为被珍视的人，都是如此的值得欢喜。  
　　而现在的他，大概两方之中的任何一方都无法做到吧。  
　　“你一定也会找到的。”就仿佛是被看透了心思，G忽然这样对他说。他有些诧异地望着对方，然后莫名其妙地咧开了大大的笑颜。对方似乎非常不满意他的这种表情，果断地露出了讨厌的神色，他更是笑得欢，且是边笑边道歉，让对方更加厌烦。  
　　“很晚了，还是回去就寝吧。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　在顶楼的深夜对话以这样普通的方法结尾。两个男人回到了三楼，各自再一次躺下来，说过晚安后闭上眼睛等待入眠。虽然背对着，但是他能够感觉到旁边G那平稳地沉入睡眠的呼吸。待过G睡下后，他才能安心不去想任何事情，静静地沉入梦乡。  
　　现在，他能够很快地就睡下了。而月色则静谧地包裹着两人，如哼着无声的安眠曲一样，温柔地度过每一个并不孤独的夜晚。  
　　

***  
　　  
　 　雨月在整理衣柜的时候，意外地发现了好几件用塑胶布包盖住的崭新西装。他好奇地把衣架子拿出来，然后就发觉了蹊跷之处。他本以为是Giotto的西装， 但是看样式和衣服的大小，都不是Giotto所穿惯的。稍微摸了一下料子，是意料之外的顺滑，看起来应该不会便宜到哪里去。查看一下衣柜里面的另外几件， 都是用品质上乘布料制作的，并且似乎还有一些宴会用的华丽款色。此外，他还在衣柜底部的角落里头发现了一个盒子。大小有普通鞋盒的盒子看起来挺像G以前收 到过的包裹，他也没怎麽细想，打开了盖子就看。盒中整齐摆放了几件衬衫、领带、领带扣、领结、胸花等一系列配搭的物件。里面的物品无一不是精致而体现出一 种高贵感觉的，他就连这样捧在手里都能觉得这里的环境真是配不上这些衣服和饰物。  
正当他觉得自己的眼睛快要把那些亮晶晶的东西晃疼了，想要放回去的时候，房间的另一边就传出来一把幽灵一样的声音。  
　　“喔呵呵~偷看别人的东西是不对的喔~~”  
　　他猛然就被这声音吓得差点弹起来，由於心虚的缘故，他赶紧把盒子塞回到衣柜里面，然后合上衣柜转过身来作出一副无事的表情。Giotto抿着个得逞了的笑容一蹦一跳地过来，一副你不要藏了我什麽都看到了的样子。他尴尬地看着Giotto，想着要怎麽解释。  
　　“那是G的东西哦。”Giotto一语道破了他的疑惑。他正受惊时，Giotto还继续揭秘，“这就是以前跟你说过的那个会叫G全名的人送给G的哦！”  
　　“在说些什麽呢——”一把阴沉的声音插入到二人之中，Giotto和他都看过那边去，G皱着眉头，手里捧着一堆文档正从房门进来。正在别人背后说闲话的两个青年人看到当事人是各自不同的反应。  
　　“G，我们只是……”他赶紧想要解开误会，而Giotto却露出了一脸羡慕的表情。  
　　“我也想有人送东西给我啊~”听了Giotto如此感叹，G则不屑地哼了一声。  
　　“不是有很多白痴给你送这个那个讨你欢心的嘛。”  
　　“那个不同！”Giotto马上就反驳，嘴巴都嘟起来了，“人家想要收到出其不意的包裹！”  
　　G和他都一阵无语，然后G说道，“你开口的话就自然会有了。”  
　　“我才不要！”大好青年开始发赖起来，整个人摊倒在地上并开始打滚，“我想要神秘礼物嘛！”  
　　“……”对自己首领的不争气感到很丢脸的G脸上爆出几个青筋，然后把手上的文档全砸在Giotto的身上。“给你，神秘礼物！今晚之内给我完成它！”  
　　偷鸡不成蚀把米的Giotto立即从文档堆里面爬出来，并张开双臂一把揽住G的腿。  
　　“不要嘛G~我今晚还要去找我们可爱的云之守护者~”  
　　“我理得你去死！”G怒气冲冲地说，并开始在地板上艰难地拖着拖油瓶行走。  
　　“呃……你们两个都冷静一下……”这又轮到他这个和事佬出场的时候了，“吵架是不好的……”  
　　到现在为止，他认为自己於Giotto和G二人来说，还是“和事佬”这个作用比较多。至於何时才能够深入其中，探究到一些未知的秘密，他觉得从那些衣服和那个人来入手，是一个很好的办法。  
　　  
　 　西西里岛的夏季是炎热而少雨的。在阳光充沛的清晨，这栋陈年的隐匿於阴影之中的建筑物也得以照射到足够的太阳，好让那些霉菌和青苔都减少一些。这个时候 最适合的，就是把被单床褥什麽的都拿出来晒，让它们吸收太阳的味道，这样睡眠的品质会好一点。当雨月这麽对Giotto和G说的时候，两个青年都面面相 觑，完全不知道有这麽一回事。雨月强笑着，心中想这两人的生活习惯应该就是导致他们生活如此窘迫的原因之一。  
　　於是，极其罕见的，这一天三人一 起扫除起屋子来。需要做的事情有整理摆放混乱的书籍、清扫每个角落堆积的尘埃、清洗地板和擦窗户等等。对家务事要在行一些的他负责分配工作，然后开始带头 行动起来。G虽然有些不愿意做这些好像女人家才会做的事情，但还是硬着头皮认真去做了。对比起虽有怨言但会着手做事的G，另一边那个满嘴应承可行为懒散的 Giotto更让雨月头痛。他刚想说Giotto两句，G就比他先看不过眼地走到Giotto前面掐住衣服领子不住摇晃，要Giotto从睡梦中醒来。  
　 　看着那二人，雨月觉得这天的大扫除效率一定非常低下。直到午后，屋子里面的事项才完成了一半，由於气温开始升高，Giotto就喊着累撒手不干了。雨月 也拿他没办法，看到窗外那刺眼的光线之后，他便拿起一堆被单和衣服，慢慢地走上顶楼。他把被单和衣服都挂在事先准备好的架子上，让它们随着从地中海吹来的 海风任意飘扬。小小的平台被白色的被单和各种暗色系的衣服占满，布幅飞动出哗哗的声音和如海浪一样的波纹，霎时间他身上的所有疲倦都得以忘却，小小的满足 感填满了他不大的心腔。当看着那些耀目的反射光时候，G的声音传到耳中，“喂，你在哪里啊！”  
　　由於被漫天的布覆盖，G一时间找不到雨月的所在地。他循着G的声音翻开几重布料，终於看到那被衣服堆过头的男人。  
　　“你也要晒衣服吗？”他看到G捧着的都是那些昂贵的西装，便帮忙拿过一些。G松了口气，望了下四周围得如个迷宫一样的衣服。  
　　“西装应该可以晒的吧？”  
　 　“这个……”雨月其实也不知道，但是总比成天放在那阴暗潮湿的地方为好吧？但怎麽也不能像床单棉被那样暴晒，於是他便与G一起把西装放置在被单投下的阴 影里，让它们慢接受柔和的暗光。干完这些后，两人就靠着墙壁坐下来，躲在墙体的投影中闲闲地看着那些非常市民风的成果。此时Giotto恐怕已经在二楼睡 得像头死猪一样了。  
　　十几分钟里头，雨月和G都如同以往有过的对话一样，都先是沉溺在一段不长不短的沉默中。碧蓝的天空和清凉的海风让人生出一 些慵懒，这一天那固有的静默时间稍显得有些长，令到雨月都差点要打出哈欠来了。他用有点惺忪的眼睛瞥去旁边的G，发现男人没有一点睡意，而是凝注地望去那 些深色的西装，火红的眸子里尽是烦恼。他的睡意顿时都消退去，心脏忽然响出砰通一声。  
　　“为什麽突然要晒西装呢？”他有个预感，这是一个绝佳的机会。  
　　G闭起了双眼，看来是因为长时间的明媚日晒让他的眼睛适应不过来了。G把脑袋靠到墙上，他的头发因重力而垂落下来，露出了那半边脸的火焰刺青。“几天后有个隆重的聚会，不能不去，所以……”  
　　男人沉沉地说出原因，雨月听后并没把目光移开，而是一直地朝G火红纹身延伸进入领子的那里看。他记得自己好像还没有看过G穿特别正式的西装的样子呢。西装是给予人禁欲和严肃感觉的服装，他有点不能想像这个外表狂气的男人穿上西装的模样。  
　　他还没有想出应答G的语句，对方却先于他接了下去。  
　　“烦死了……Giotto也去，那家伙也去……”  
　　“……？”  
　　他有点不明所以，但下一刻G的眼睛睁开来，然后略有所思地直视他的眼睛，让他不自在地不断闪烁自己的目光。  
　　“G……怎麽了？”身体里头，心脏跳动的声音有点赫耳。  
　　“你也去。”G的语气，像是在下命令多过邀请。  
　　他奇怪地眨眨眼睛，突然有种不祥的预感。

直到那天的傍晚，他才知道那不好预感的源头，还是这让他别扭的背头。镜子中手拿梳子的G笑得非常自我陶醉，他看着镜中的自己，一副东方人的脸孔却有一个西式发型，真是不协调到极点。但是看到G盯着他的那副模样，他也不好说些什麽。  
　　“好了，去换衣服吧。”G说，今晚他们要出席一个颇为隆重的酒宴，所以衣着必须分外讲究。可即便如此，除了Giotto之外，他们两人都不对个人外貌有半分兴趣。  
　　“呐呐，G！”这一个朝气十足的声音，一听就知道是谁的。G转身一看，金发的青年手里正拿着两套西服，朝身上左衬右衬的，兴奋极了。“你说哪一件比较好看？”  
　　“……”G一阵无语，“有什麽所谓啊！”  
　　“可不是这麽说的，”Giotto一阵咂嘴，双眼冒出了闪亮的星星，“我就像是准备去王子的舞会的灰姑娘一样，这身衣服决定了我能否成为公主啊~！”  
　　雨月仿佛听见了G神经断裂的声音，果然，那两人又开始了惯例的孩子气的吵闹。他叹口气，在差不多的时候喊停了他们两。  
　　“再不快点的话就要迟到了。”  
　　两人也不是不分轻重的，马上就收了口，各自整理起自己的服装来。  
　　“G你就穿这套了麽？”Giotto问。  
　　“是啊，不行麽？”G挑挑眉毛，看了看自己身上的西服，并不觉得不满。  
　　“也不是啦，只是觉得你应该可以穿得更加显眼一点，毕竟你今晚可是VIP啊！”  
　　“我可不想引人注意……”G喃喃道，然后看去他的那边，“你好了麽？”  
　　他顿时有点呆，可马上便回神，“啊…好了。”  
　　“那我们就走吧。”  
　 　那瞬间他失神大概全因为G投过来的水红的目光。那个男人穿起西装来有种别样的风味，更确切来说是一种矛盾的微妙感。浓重艳目的发色，配上深沉端庄的衣 服。G转头来看他的那时，男人那半边脸的刺青被梳下来的头发刻意遮盖，只馀了另外半边脸的洁净无瑕。那样的G看起来少了七分的张狂，多了三分的秀丽。虽然 这样的变迁仿佛没什麽不妥，G还是G，可他总感觉给人的感觉不同了，像是虚伪了那样。  
　　乘坐专车来到酒宴的地点时，天空已经映跃了一片灯火辉明。三人面前的别墅就如一座小型的城堡一样，装潢修葺尽显贵族气息。但G根本无心去观赏，出示邀请函后就把那嘴巴张成“O”型的两个大乡里拖进去。  
　　晚宴采取的是自助餐模式，场内已经有不少衣着光鲜的人在谈笑风生。只见Giotto双眼一亮，嘴角差点流下口水，飞也似地朝精美且免费的食物奔去。被遗下的两人先是一呆，然后一个叹气一个微笑。  
　　今晚的G看起来一点都不高兴。他默默地看着男人略带点忧郁的眼神，叫服务员要了两杯白兰地，给G递去一杯。递过去的时候他向G温柔地笑，希望能让G稍微快乐一些。接过高脚杯时G或许能感受到他的心意，在愣愣看着那浅色通明的酒液之后，嘴角终於露出了笑靥。  
　　“果然把你扯来是应该的。”G自语般道。  
　 　呆在G旁边的他也因为G的笑而渐渐心情愉悦了起来，开始随便说一些有的没的。两人你一言我一语说得欢的样子，这时候正被某人灼热地看在眼里，并嫉在心 中。一个气焰冲冲的脚步声随之而至，两人都朝声音的那边望去，G霍地就变了脸色别开头，他则莫名其妙地升起了一阵怒气，紧盯去来者。  
　　“晚上好。”用一副着迷眼神看G的，正是上次那个对G企图不轨的男人。  
　　G逃也不是留也不是，只能僵硬地站在原处，连句招呼也说得支吾。  
　　见此情状的他立即觉得是自己的出场时机，他马上就站前一步，露出个文人般温文儒雅的笑，“你好，上次见面没有自我介绍真是失礼了。我是朝利雨月，是从日本来到这里帮Giotto和G忙的。”  
　　被人抢先一步的男人有点惊讶，面对这含蓄的挑衅，男人马上大体地作出回礼，“我叫做洛克伦•威尔萨斯，在Giotto和G很小的时候就已经认识他们了，请多指教。”  
　　这话一毕，他即刻就感觉到自己被挑衅了。当然，他自是不愿就这样甘休，洛克伦朝他伸出的手掌他以巨力握住，可脸上还是一副妍妍的笑脸。洛克伦的脸上见得出痛意，那两只握紧的手立即加大了力度，握得两人咬牙切齿的。  
没看眼的G悄悄挪着脚步想离开这两人一点，他将头扭曲一边不想看时，却发现了另外一样让他汗颜的事情。那位衣着讲究、面容俊美的金发男子手上端了两个装满如山食物的碟子正往这边走来。他立即低下头想装作不认识地走开，然而却被人喊停。  
　　“G，快来帮帮我！”被点名的男子顿时脚步一僵。Giotto便以诡异的小碎步迅速来到了G的面前。将食物递给G的时候，Giotto顺便发现了在不远处暗斗得厉害的雨月和洛克伦。  
　　“他们好像玩得很高兴啊~” Giotto没头没脑地说。G硬着头皮接过那重重的碟子，并不住颦眉叹气。Giotto见他这副模样，用胳膊肘戳戳G，坏笑道，“嘛，那两人在为G你争风吃醋呢~”  
　　G一脸厌恶地躲开Giotto，“他们自己发疯是他们的事，跟我无干。”  
　　“哈哈，G在害羞~”  
　　“才没有害羞！”  
　　几人说话的声音引起了他人的注意，在宾客当中，有一个身穿白色燕尾服，俨然是主人样的男人渐渐注意到了这边。他结束掉当前的谈话，朝G走来。  
　 　在来者发话之前，G率先发现了他。那一刻G的表情就像是看到了相残的同类那样警惕。而男人的到来，亦让雨月和洛克伦一边停息了争斗。所有的目光，都朝向 这位身材高挑、相貌贵气的主人家。G把盘子塞回到Giotto手里，侧身正对着男人，他的脸上只现出的一只眼睛，红得若血一般。  
　　男人的表情实质上是有点细小的变化，但若不是敏锐之人是无法察觉到的。那疑似看着垃圾一样的眼神一瞬即逝，男人即刻就恭迎地笑。“好久不见了，G。很高兴你能来我的晚宴。”  
　　“是啊，已经有三年了吧……”G弯出一浅笑，看起来迷人至极。红发与衣服遮盖住他的刺青，现在的他显露出来的气质就是一个得体的绅士。只是在场的三人都明晓，那不是G的真正面貌。  
　　对话有接近一分钟的停却，男人像是在等些什麽那样，但G却始终不愿开口。终於，男人咧开了无奈何的笑意，“你不打算问我有关雷明顿的事吗？”  
　　G的眼中闪耀出锐利的瞳光，就像一只捕住了猎杀之机的红狼一样，“雷明顿的事我不需要从你那里知道，我自己会联系。”  
　　满含着摆显意味的话。主人家的脸色明显黑了下来，G亦不留他机会，说句失礼了之后便走向一边。看着G那慢慢走动的背影，Giotto和雨月立即赶过去。而洛克伦则走到主人家的旁边，开始了攀谈。在走向G的时候，雨月转过了头来不禁看去那两个侃侃而谈的男人。  
　　不知道为什麽，总有一种难言的不安和疑惑盘踞在身体中。  
　　  
　　那天的夜里，G没有与Giotto和他两人一道回去。告别的时候，他看到不远的那方，洛克伦在等待G。回程的时候，车厢里面飘满了Giotto打包回去的食物的香味。而他只一直望着车窗外连成了无数条彩线的夜光，任友人在耳边发酒疯，自己则是一言不发。  
　　回到家里后，Giotto一个腾扑，整个人倒入G的床铺里面抱着枕头翻滚，嘴里还嚷着有G的味道。可是今夜，那铺床的主人却罕见地没有归来。心中的那一块失落感，到底是不是因为G的不归而升起的，他无从考究。又或许，是陪同G的那个男人，才让他这样不像自己地在烦恼。  
　　在床上翻滚得乐趣无穷的Giotto忽地停了下来，用那於夜里显得幽邃的蓝色眼睛偷偷看着他。他望见了Giotto的目光，那薄蓝色的、如多瑙河一样色彩，澄澈却永远叫他看不透。  
　　“你…没有东西想问吗？我今晚饮了酒，稍微告诉你一点点也行哦？”  
　　金发青年在床上摇晃着双腿，摆出诱人的姿势。那话虽说得调皮，可里面却藏着难以猜透的深意。他有很多东西想要问，他亦知道，有许多事情他不能问，不能插手。也许是任性，或妄为，也许自己将要作出的行为会为自己所重视之人带来伤害，可他还是好想知道。  
　　“可以告诉我……关於洛克伦的事情吗？”斟酌许久，他挑了一个应当不那麽让Giotto难为的人来说。金发青年向他投去赏识的眼神，然后慢慢开始回思，“就如他所说的，我和G从十几岁的时候就认识他了。”  
终於探寻到的，有关G以前的踪迹。  
　　“那个男人是个黑手党界有名的密医，很多见不得光的伤病，他都能治愈。除此之外，传闻他兼职着情报贩子。嘛，这也是很理所当然的，接待了那麽多各个层级的伤者，应该会知道很多不为人知的事情吧。所以，在我和G创立自卫队的时候，也曾经让他帮了不少忙。恐怕这是G不敢拒绝他的原因之一吧……”  
　　“但是。”Giotto抱着枕头坐了起身，“我并不认为这是G对他惶恐的最主要原因。”  
　　“那麽到底是……”他唯唯念道，的确，看G对那人的态度，含有的更多是一种尴尬。而上次Giotto也曾经说过，G和那人之间，有过一些爱慕层次的情感。  
　　“十岁的时候，G受了重伤。”Giotto的声音顿时沉了下去，双手也把枕头抱紧了。青年把头埋入柔软的布绒之中，嗓音听起来有点闷闷的，“差一点……只差一点，G会就死掉了。是洛克伦救了他，所以现在的G才会在的。”  
　　十岁、重伤。不是生病，而是受伤。到底是怎麽样的厄难，竟然降临在年仅十岁的孩子身上。Giotto没有挑明到底是什麽伤，他亦明白，那是不能触碰的伤痛的过去。  
　　“从那次起，我就觉得洛克伦好像对G的态度有些奇怪了……然后随着G渐渐长大，洛克伦的意思也逐渐明显，在G十七八岁的时候，那人已经开始疯狂地追求G了。而G就一直都是那个婆婆妈妈的态度，所以到现在洛克伦还会这样纠缠不清吧。”  
　　有太多的事情含糊不清了。得到的信息到底从何理起，而且看样子Giotto已经把能说的份额都用了，他亦识趣，不会再多问。但有一样事情，他是迫切想知道的。  
　　“既然G对那男人是避之不及的话，那麽今晚又是为什麽会跟他一起离开呢？”  
　　“因为那个男人身上，可能有G想要知道的情报。”  
　　Giotto答的是爽快，这样一来，又加添了一些未知而又想要知道的东西了。他抿紧了嘴唇，忽然觉得自己竟然如此无力，无法以自己的力量去探知到一丝一毫。  
　　“不要那样做，雨月。”友人的声音，忽然变得低沉。他讶然望去Giotto的眼睛，即便那依然是清蓝的色泽，可那其中蕴着的，是橙黄色的火光。  
　　他的心，多少次被看穿。  
　　他的意图，他的想法，他所追寻着的人与时间。  
　　“你让G受伤的话，我是不会放过你的。”  
　　同生共死的友人，作出了这样的宣告。不是玩笑，不是戏言，他面前站着的男子，有为了保护重要之人而杀戮的勇气。  
　　而他呢。他想到了自己。来到这里的缘由，和今后的目的。  
　　他想要做的事情，到底是什麽。  
　　在这个愈渐幽深的夜里，他所迷失的，到底是哪个方向。

FIVE  
　　那天差不多一夜无眠。临近天亮时候他才迷迷蒙蒙被倾泻而入的阳光刺亮了那半梦半醒之间的视野。昨天虽然并没有怎麽应酬，但来回奔波实 在让他有点累了。加上这一夜的烦忧，他感觉到浑身没力，很想继续睡去。正当他打算放松一下自己平日里头的严格要求，赖床一早上时候，隔壁床铺传来的响动让 他沉淀的眼睑稍微留了一丁点的馀地。於是，他用三分的清醒，听到了那段对话。  
　　G的声音，还有Giotto的声音。两人听来并不像往常那样儿戏地吵闹，而是在认真地商讨。飞来递去的言语他没能一一捕捉清楚，但也能够辨个七分的大概意思。  
　　“为什麽不能告诉我？”那是G携着怒气的声音。  
　　“你去找他，无非就是想问那件事吧？”Giotto的嗓音是压低着的，如同作出警告的雄狮那般。  
　　“你知道的话，那为什麽还要阻拦我！你明白吗，那到底对我来说有多麽重要——”  
　　“我知道！！但是——重要的程度已经超过了。G，不要再追究了。”  
　　“我做不到。Giotto，那是我最重要的人。”  
　　“……G！！”  
　　逐渐远去的、急速的脚步声。很快，房间里就恢复了平静。他罕有地听见了Giotto在叹息。他卧在床上，从对话的开始到结束都没有动过分寸，他的意识依然处於朦胧状态。在那些混乱的争吵之间，除了主要的对话内容，他还捕捉到一个名字。  
　　一个有点熟悉的名字。  
　　——阿劳迪。  
　　他们的云之守护者。  
　　在双眼终於被疲惫征服而合上的一霎，他默默做了个决定。既然不能从任何有关G过往的人入手的话，那麽有一个人选非常适合。  
　　不错，他需要以一个旁观者的角度来了解这件事，和插手这件事。  
　　  
　 　然而，在经过了几番努力之后，他发觉就连第一步，也似乎非常艰难。云之守护者阿劳迪和他们的联系很少，甚至可以称为是全无关联、独来独往的一人。既然连 在这里打拼过来的G也无法找到阿劳迪的行踪，那麽对他这个外来人说，就是难上加难。这一件事，他知道不能从GIOTTO那边再问出什麽来了。他的首领，连自己最亲密的人也拒之门外，更何况是他这个被警告不要插手的人。虽然现在的确是毫无头绪，但是他亦没有办法，只能继续这样，漫无目的地私底下打听。  
　　可世事往往就是来得如此出人意料。在炎夏的某一天里，记得是个夕阳血红血红的时分，他结束了一天的徒劳，正走在闷热的小巷子中。然后，他的面前，出现了那个男人。拥有一头浅灰金色的柔软头发，和迷蒙浅蓝色眼瞳的男人。  
　　他诧异得忘记了自己一直想要找到这人的愿望，难以置信地用自己的双眼去捕捉住对方，确认那个身影到底是不是真实。而在他寻思之际，男人便朝他走来，在距离他还有三四米的地方停下。  
　　“你是朝利雨月？”男人的声音没有一丝情感，亦不冷漠，只是如死物一样淡而无味。  
　　他怔了一下，才反应过来，“是的……”和阿劳迪的见面其实没有一次是正面交锋的。只有少数几次，他和G在一起，看到伴着GIOTTO的那位神秘的云守。现在，那个人真切地站在了面前。  
　　“我听说你找我有事，对吗？”阿劳迪淡淡问道。  
　　“啊，是的！”开门见山的说法让他颇为惊讶，并立即扫去了多日以来的失望。“G也有在找你，你知道吗？”  
　　“……”听到那个名字，阿劳迪忽然沉默下来。  
　　而他亦在这短短的一瞬间，察觉到某些蹊跷。  
　　“他是不会找到我的。”阿劳迪如是说。“我和GIOTTO约定了，我不能让他找到。”  
　　“……”就如那天他所听到的对话一样。GIOTTO想要阻止G和阿劳迪的见面。而他想要知道的，便是这其中的原因。  
　　越来越接近的真相。在眼前的那个男人，能够给他答案。  
　　“那为什麽，你会让我找到呢？”发出这个疑问的时候，他对面前的这个人，确实存在着警惕。一切都还是未知之数，既然是GIOTTO极力阻止、G极力寻找的真相的话，他相信，想要得到过去的来龙去脉就一定要付出相应的代价。  
阿劳迪的眼中弥散着厚厚的云气。那一种蓝色和GIOTTO的全然不同，那是一片被云层遮盖的蓝色，你无法预知它将飘散放晴，抑或是凝聚成雨。那一种迷茫的色泽隔挡在阿劳迪与他人之间，让他人永远也猜不透阿劳迪的想法。  
　　“晚上八点，我在酒吧等你。”阿劳迪没有给予他回答。放下这个口头约定之后，男人转身就消失在长长阴深的街道里。  
　　黑夜逐渐吞噬夕阳的火焰。他依然伫立在那个地方，心中存着忐忑与未知的彷徨。  
　　但是今晚，一定要去。  
　　把所有的事情，都弄清楚。他早在很久以前，就已经决定了不能再袖手旁观。即使他终将伤害到他重视的人，他也希望，能把对方拯救出来。  
　　  
　 　古老时钟的指标指向晚上八点整。因为仍未到深夜，所以酒吧里面的人还未算多，并还未露出某些不为人知的姿态。雨月点了一杯普通的酒，就那样置在桌面上， 凝注去暗光流烨的水面。就在八点钟来临的一刻，他感觉到对面的位置传来衣物与沙发摩擦发出的声响。他抬头看去，阿劳迪如约出现在他面前。侍应生上前询问需 要些什麽，男人点了一种他没有听过名字的酒。很快，两个人，两杯酒，静默对峙。  
　　他掂量着应该如何整理自己紊乱的疑问，可数秒之后，他突然有种感觉，这一场对话，应该由阿劳迪来引导。而就在下一秒，他就证实了他的预想是正确的。阿劳迪微微睁开那双朦胧的眼，淡然地看着他。  
　　“今天，你问我——为什麽会找你。”阿劳迪拿起酒杯，不饮，只慢慢摇晃它，用沉溺的眼神看着上面泛出的波光。“理由很简单。同一个情报，有两个买家。卖家和协力厂商约定，不把情报卖给其中一个买家。所以，就剩下一单交易可以做。那个买家，就是你。”  
　　“……你知道我，想要什麽情报吗？”虽然听说他们的云守是个跨国情报机关的首领，但是现在在他面前的，是个和他有着同等地位的守护者。是什麽，让这样一个高地位的人，来加入这一个渺小的组织。又是为什麽，这一个孤傲的男人，愿意这样主动帮助自己。  
　　阿劳迪没有说话，而是从衣服里面掏出了一个档袋，把它放在桌面，再把它稍稍推向对方。他看着那个牛皮纸质的袋子，他知道自己应该应该要付出些什麽。  
　　“你想要我做什麽，或者付多少钱？”他是作出了那样的觉悟，才去追寻那一个过去的真相的。然而，阿劳迪却没有给他这个觉悟实践的机会。  
　　“这份文件，是免费的。”男人的声音，浮出了一丝异样。  
　　“……”他不觉得对方会是那种白做的好人，总有些玄机，一定存在於其中。  
　　“在十多年前，”阿劳迪望着手中的酒杯，那一张不存在表情的脸庞上，也开始泄露出悲伤。“G的父亲，把我从战火中救了出来。所以……这是我还给他的。”  
　　被牵扯出的——过去。那份档案里面所记录的，会不会是战争、仇恨，和某个孩子的哭诉。他发觉自己的手在颤抖，他畏怕面前这份档案，他没有想像到，原来那个伤害，对G来说是这样地大。  
　　“我走了。”交易完毕后，阿劳迪起身离去。  
　　剩下他，依然在屯集着勇气，极其缓慢地、踟蹰地，去解开上面的绳子，抽出里面的文件。  
　　白纸和黑字，书写着的，是他最想知道的事情，还有G一直在探寻的秘密。  
　　现在终将要全数，揭发出来。  
　　  
　 　那天夜晚他在酒吧里面过了个通宵。到意识半清醒半迷糊，梦境和现实无法分清的时候，有人轻轻摇晃他的肩膀，告诉他酒吧要打烊了。他才缓慢地从那些被描绘 出来的过往抽回一丝神智，并开始整理桌上的文档。临走之时，侍应生表情悲戚地告诉他，请不要那麽悲伤，然后关上大门。他呆呆地伫立在门外，双眼因为疲倦而乾 涸，内心则因为那句话而动荡不安。  
　　他……看起来很悲伤吗？  
　　连他自己都没有发觉，原来自己有陷得如此之深，恍惚经已是置身在过去， 目睹那一件件悲恸。回程时一路都是初起的晨曦，这个城镇在一点一点地苏醒过来。他於一道又一道从横巷中穿透过来的阳光中变得耀目，再变得阴暗，如此回转不息。身上不断的冷暖与明暗转换，让他渐渐觉得有些不适，眼睛也逐渐难受。今日，同一段路显得特别漫长。他与平日不同的，就只有手中多携了一份文档而已。然而 就是那数页的的纸张，沉重得令他脚步迟缓，心脏压抑。  
一切都太出乎意料了。他用力地咬紧了自己的嘴唇。他现在明白了，为什麽GIOTTO会那样奋力地阻止G去寻求真相，和警告他不要与其相干。他能预料到，他 现在所得知的情报将会对G造成多大的伤害。原来，所有的事情都远超於他的想像，是他的天真和执着，肆意地干预到其中，然后才发觉，当得到想要的东西之后， 那样东西竟然是如此恐怖。他不知道自己应该怎麽做。那些已经灌入大脑中的景象是他自己能够操控的，到底是要全数告诉G，还是如GIOTTO那样隐瞒起来。  
　　都乱了。他的平静，他的中庸，和他的心。  
　 　回到那破烂基地时候，正值是朝阳四射时分。他停住了脚步，看到从反方向回来的G。同时，对方亦看到了他。他们，在这个切割出无数个日出的地方发生了一次 前所未有的相遇。他和G都彻夜未归。他们都不知道对方昨晚到底去了哪里，做了什麽，只是当日阳升起，他们不约而同地回到这个熟悉的地方。  
　　他的身体，因为G的出现而漾起了细微的战栗。他和G隔着两三道穿梭而过的光墙，红发的男子站在日出的东方，身上所有的红色艳得仿佛能够腾烧起来。然而，在这样耀目的明艳之下，G的表情却非常忧伤。简直就像哭过之后一样。  
　　他的心脏刺痛了一下。然后他的脚步已经不受自己的控制而急速地赶上前，在到达G的面前时，他必须花费庞大的精神力去抑制自己想要抱紧对方的冲动。  
　　“G……早……”为什麽到头来，可以说出口就只有这样的招呼。就在前方的人如同缺失了魂魄一样，好久都一直无动於衷。G的那双如红宝石一样的眼睛失去了光芒，变得浑浊不清。他不安地喊着对方的名字，这才让对方稍微醒过来。  
　 　G扯开了一个薄薄的笑容。那个笑容，在一刹那有一种可以让阳光轻易就撕裂的感觉。他的心脏，刺痛得越来越厉害。G越过他朝门口走去，在与他擦身而过的一 个片段里面，他的视野中捕捉到某些红色的印痕。那是印在左侧脖颈间的发红的痕迹，衬着男人浅色的皮肤，尤其显得暧昧。他的身体因为那一瞬间捕捉到的景象的 移动而不断旋动，他听见自己心跳响赫的的声音，眼睛与心脏的刺痛愈演愈烈，前方的那抹红色身影变得薄弱和易碎……  
　　他不知道自己在做些什麽。  
　　他的心脏好痛。  
　　他的身体被无数个问句充斥得想要爆炸，自责不忿妒忌愤怒甚至乎怨恨，在那一秒钟侵占了他所有的良知。  
　　“G！”他高喊那一个刺心的名字。G听见他异於平常的声音，就在转过头的一刹有一个高大的人影将那纤薄的笼罩，G诧异地看去上方，见到的是一个他从未见过的雨月。  
　　伤痛、惋惜，还有……爱怜。  
　　他所有的感情都写在了脸上。他抑制不住握住G手腕的巨大力道，就只有一刻，他亦好想保持这样的姿态，让自己有一种占有对方的错觉。  
　 　那张带点苍白的唇、殷红的眼眸、狂妄的刺青，和哀伤的脸庞。他听见自己急速的呼吸声，和心跳声。他感觉到自己所有的思念一下子喷发而出，叫嚣着蹂躏着， 可他就是不能够臣服於这暴涨的欲望，现在的他于对方来说，也许什麽都不是。只是那长久以来的弥蒙和犹豫的缘由到底是什麽，他终於清楚了。  
　　他爱上了一个人。  
　　一个男人。  
　　一个他连全名都不敢呼唤的男人。  
　　G．  
　　那一个用最简短的音节，掩盖最纷繁思念和记忆的名字。  
　　可到头来，他除了放开G之外，什麽都不能做。他还不能够拥抱或亲吻对方，只能这样苦忍着爱恋的感情。但是，还有得挽救。他的手中，有一张最有力的王牌。虽然那会伤害对方到至深，但是他已经无路可选。  
　　在失去对方之前，他愿意放手一试。  
　　“G，今晚……你有空吧？”  
　　  
　 　晚上，他和G二人来到了同一家酒吧。对於他的二次光临，侍应生只淡淡投去一个目光，再看了G一眼，然后将他们迎入。时间尚还算早，人不是太多。他们挑了 一个无人的角落，坐在了吧台前。调酒师前来询问他们要些什麽，他将决定权让给G，由G的主意要了两杯他同样没有听过的鸡尾酒。  
——到底要怎麽开口呢。他捏着高脚杯那纤细的杯脚，突然有点怨恨自己这般无能。将人喊出来了，但他却怎麽也不敢开口去诉说那些残忍的过去。他不禁把视线偷 偷瞄向旁边那位殷红的男子。吧台里面的橱窗反映出的各色酒光投在了G的脸上，为那张布满了狰狞刺青的侧脸添上了许许多多的色彩，可即便如此，仍是不能夺取 那份红色的夺目和深刻。  
　　G看起来很忧伤。他的心里静静辗转着那些不为人知的倾慕和思念，然后揪得他胸口作痛。或许，他不必如此介怀。这样的情 景，不正是他和G经常会遇见的麽。两个人、独处、安静，然后互相倾诉心意。可是经过了那麽多个夜晚，多少次的长谈，他到底去到的，是G心里头的哪一个位置 呢。他慢慢收回自己的目光，随着酒液浪漫的摇曳而渐渐出神。  
　　最后，倒是他邀请过来的客人先破了这静谧的时光。酒杯碰击的声音在这个昏暗的场所交响，迷幻的灯光在旖旎地流转辉映，在他那个角度看起来的男子，有种让人疑惑是镜子里面一样的幻觉。  
　　“把我叫来却不说话了？”G抬抬酒杯，扯开一个肆意但辛苦的笑。这样他的表情更加痛苦，或许是喉咙里面的酒水太过苦涩的缘故了吧。他将酒杯置回桌面，然后抬了下颚，朦胧了一双眼睛，去凝注倒映在玻璃面上的那抹红色。  
　　“G你最近……在烦恼些什麽吗？”咽下了那口苦涩，说出来的话语也含浸苦味。旁边的人身体一愣，举到嘴边的酒杯一个停滞，酒液摇摇曳曳，姿态曼妙，映得人的抿起来的嘴唇莹润可人。  
　 　“有那麽明显吗……？”如是自问一般，G兀自笑得温柔而无奈。“但是你不用担心…我自己会处理好的。”如是说着的男子，那个笑容愈发显得柔软。他望着对方，久久闭着嘴唇，沉默不语。而那一边，G则恍若无事般继续啖酒，或不时说上两句有的没的，企图让气氛变得跟往常那样。可是，他的心脏却抑制不了那压抑着的郁痛。无论G再怎麽假装无事般开朗地倾谈，他也无法如往日般笑着回答了。  
　　那一个绘在男人暗红的脸上的笑，优美却让他更加揪心。他的手不禁捉紧了玻璃杯脚，酒水的味道让他的喉咙有点发烫。  
　 　“不可以……告诉我吗？”说出那句话之后，他用力地咬痛了自己的嘴唇，心跳有点快。他察觉到旁边的男人朝他投来了诧异的目光。可他不敢转过头去看对方， 更像是后悔自己说过的话一样，渐渐地低下了头。他发觉自己在害怕——害怕自己的探求会招来对方的不快，会让这长久以来建立起来的微妙关系碎裂。那个时候， 他第一次发觉自己原来如此胆小。  
　　让他无比在意的那一头，G别开了自己的眼神，轻轻地眯起了眼睛。那眼中流泻的水红色，令他着迷。“告诉你的话，只会让你困扰而已。并不是刻意隐瞒，只是这的确是只有我才能解决的事情……所以，你就像平时一样就行了。”  
　 　话末处，G举起酒杯邀请，他虽然心里头不是什麽滋味，但也无可奈何，只可同举起酒杯，碰击出清脆的声响。接下来，便是一顿酒醉酣谈的夜的时光。他们二人 谈笑、互相取悦、互吐苦水，感情好得如同相识多年的老友记一般。但他相信，不仅是他，还有对方，都明白这一夜异样了的是些什麽。  
一杯又一杯之后，那双红眸开始变得迷蒙。即便是平时酒量还算不错的G，今晚也似乎饮得太多了。於一旁的他只那样看着，一声不吭，任由男人杯杯下肚，连言语 都逐渐乱了。G断断续续吐着的，都是一些平日里头对Giotto的怨念，期间偶尔也会要求他应和一下，他便咧开个随便的笑容敷衍过去，而男人压根也不会对 他的表情要求什麽，只是不止地喝着与述着。  
　　现在大概已经不需要介怀，即便用那最炙热真挚的目光看着对方，对方亦不会发现吧。他发觉自己也只有 在G醉了的时候，才敢有这一大胆的举动。红色的，流溢着暗光的发丝、刺青、瞳孔，和睫毛。那就是一个烈火一般的男人。然而，现在的这团火，却似映在了水 中，拥有了对等的灼目与柔华。他那样默默持续自己爱慕与鉴赏那般的目光，引得醉酒的男人也注意过来。G的脑袋倒伏在桌面上，那双眸子和唇瓣不知道是不是因为灯光和沾水的缘故，看起来显得特别滋润。男子朝他温柔地笑，笑得如水一般。他亦没有收回自己的视线，就那样深深地看着对方，感受这一刻难得的坦诚。那一 种内心的波动，他从来都没有试过。  
　　痛惜、眷恋，想要触摸对方……  
　　G的那份柔弱，他希望只对自己一个人展露。他渐渐忍不住，伸出自己的手，去触碰那流溢着辉华的红色发丝。指尖所感受到的柔软和顺滑让他稍稍有点感叹。G像只慵懒的猫儿一样用魅惑的眼神看着他，一边享受着那一下又一下如羽毛飘落一般的柔和触感，一边笑得眼眸弯弯。  
　　暗红色的，卷曲的睫毛中间，藏着两颗幽幽发光的红水晶。G用那个眼神，用那个笑靥看着他，恬谧得宛若是看着挚爱之人那般。  
　　最后，G终於拜倒在酒精的效力之下，渐渐合上眼睛。在最后的一秒钟，他听到在G的唇里，有一道淡而柔媚的声音。  
　　“雨月……”  
　　蕴涵了太多撒娇抑或是娇媚的一把声音，G喊了他的名字。  
　　第一次，喊了他的名字。  
　　那个瞬间他的身体漾起了一阵战抖。  
　　抑或用“悸动”来形容更为妥当。  
　　G双眼闭上，柔柔地沉入了熏醉的沉睡。  
　 　他的手亦停止了动作，在G睡下之后踟蹰了许久，才缓慢地收回在身边。那一个红色的男子，在他的身边安静地入睡，没有一丝防范地，睡颜如小孩子一般纯真。 而他则发觉，他身体的颤抖一直都不能褪下，反而是越演越烈一般，疾速地席卷了他整个躯壳。他不得不把这份悸动深藏在心里，手指则狠厉地捏紧了杯脚。  
　　但是——  
　　一阵灵机突发，让他松懈了手指的力道，而转目去看身边那睡得可爱的人。现在的他，是否还需要矜持着那份冲动，抑或捉紧摆在面前的机会。  
　　现在此刻，把握了所有情报的他，和失落伤痛的G。那个男人展示在他面前的，是他从未见过的柔媚和受创。  
　　是的。现在，他还不采取行动的话，恐怕就再也难以找到如此上佳的时刻了。他身体里面的某些深藏若虚的基因开始复发，并一点一点地吞噬他惯有的处事方式和思维路线。  
　　他举起手，招呼侍应生过来。  
　　“请为我准备一个房间。”  
　　  
　 看着那躺倒在白色床褥上的男人，他有一种接近犯罪的感觉。柔和的灯光漫反射了这一间暗色调的双人房，为它添上了点温馨或暧昧的调色。躺在床上的G的衬衫 扣子开了几颗，底下的皮肤被染成暖色，侧边的刺青若隐若现地浮现着红光。他屏着呼吸把目光慢慢地移上，G的锁骨、脖颈、脸颊，全都薰染得极致甜美，令他看 得不忍转睛。男人右脸的刺青底下泛着酒醉的浅红，红发披散在其上，红色卷翘的睫毛不时颤动。  
　　他看着G，在那段时间中，他不能确定自己到底有否呼吸。  
　　换一种说法，应该是那个红发的男子，美丽得让他窒息。  
　 他的手不自觉就往那蜿蜒而下的刺青抚摸去，指尖触碰到G的肌肤，那儿传来的细腻和温热让他心底一抖。他吞了口水，将手的轨迹一点点的下移，顺着那腻人的 弹性，来到了G的唇边。如同是触摸什麽异国珍宝一样，他有点战战兢兢地用大拇指腹细细地揉去G的唇瓣。沾了酒水仍未干的嘴唇有种让人疑惑是女性私处的触 感，细腻的褶皱和湿热的粘稠感，轻易就挑起了某些掩藏许久的欲望。  
如此一个让他心动的人。  
　　渐渐地，什麽也思考不到了。他弯下身子，贴近G。  
　　那思恋了好久好久的气息和味道近在咫尺。  
　　轻 如点水的一个吻颤动了两个人的心脏，他将自己的身体稍稍抬高，然后在迷蒙的视野里面，他看到了G的眼睛如红蝶出茧一样缓慢地睁开，那双红眸如刚诞生到世上 一般，用懵懂的目光安静地看着他。他的心出奇地没有慌乱。也许是这个室内的灯光太过熏迷的错，好一段时间里面，两人只如此在这样暧昧的距离下四目相望。  
　　不知道是不是错觉，在长久的沉默之间，有一刹那，他看到了G的眼中擦过了一丝哀伤。然而就在下一个眨眼之间，那双水红莹亮的双眼笑了起来，笑得魅惑而柔媚。  
　　“是不是连你也想对我做那种事了？”  
　　出乎意料的话。他一愣，顿时知道G话中的“也”暗指的前例是哪一个人。对於被心爱的人拿来与其他追求者来比，他心里有些恼火。但他不能否认，自己对G的爱恋与他人不同，是不是自己也一样，发觉了倾慕之心之后，就会逐渐想要独占对方的一切。  
　　但即便那样的话，他也觉得无可非议。假如他是真的爱上了G的话，他就会希望G的所有都属於自己。  
　　一旦发觉了自己的心意，他才知道自己原来占有欲如此之强。  
　　“是的话，你会愿意吗？”他俯身下去，逼近G的脸，毫不掩饰自己眼中的爱恋与矛盾。可G的眼中，掠过了太多的犹疑。不是拒绝，亦没有接受，只那样颦了眉，做出了让他爱怜又不忍的样子。  
　 　他清楚自己对G的心意是真的。可他也不能知道别人对G那长久以来的爱恋，自己到底胜不胜得过。当思慕之人就在自己的身下，近得马上就能够拥入怀里， 这样的诱惑让他把持不住，想要更快地占有优势。於是，他更把自己的身体逼近G一些，已经是整个人欺在G身上的动作，就这样不留馀地地，强逼对方面对自己的倾慕。  
　　“如果我告诉你，我知道所有事情的真相的话，你会马上离开那个男人身边吗？”  
　　然而他选择了的，却是一条急功近利的路。  
　　就在那句话的尾音落下，G的瞳孔因巨大的惊讶而紧缩起来。仿佛要他进一步确认自己刚才说的话不假一样，G难以置信地看着他。他亦没有移开视线，而是更加坚定地看着对方。  
　　“一直以来，你就是因为想要知道那件事的真相而不断忍耐对吧。所以现在的话，你已经不需要——”  
　　一阵紧得让他窒息的力度突然在脖子处传来，他惊讶地看到，G的表情于一瞬全然改变，他在那双红眸中，只见得到“恨”。  
　　“你只需要告诉我，到底是不是那个男人。”大概只有割入骨髓般的痛，才会让人有这样的恨。那一双眼眸的血红，全都是由恨意所注入的。  
　　看着G满怀仇恨的眼睛，他顿时察觉到为什麽Giotto始终不愿意提及这件往事，并竭力阻止G去寻找真相。而他现在即将把G引向的，就是一个悬崖。  
　　——会粉身碎骨。  
　　他的心脏颤抖了。  
　　“但是你要答应我，你不能去复仇……”  
　　想要挽回已经来不及了。G咧开了个讥讽意味的笑，然后把手抚上他的脸颊，那样的妖娆姿态让他一阵心神恍惚，“我不可能忘记那件事。”G笑着，拉着他的手掌贴到脸上那一片绯红的痕迹上面。  
　　他感觉到G的刺青，在传出如被烈火焚烧一样的剧痛感觉。但是G只笑着，妖艳得如彼岸花绽放一样。  
　　“这个伤疤是那个人给我的，我永远都不可能忘记。”  
　　那个男人的笑容，载满了仇恨，和如同火烧一样的痛。  
　　“我要把一切都还给他。”  
　　在这一刻他才发觉，他把所爱的人带到了深渊。  
　　一切已经一发不可收拾。  
　　

 

　　已经好有几天没有看见G的踪影了。没有捎口信，就这样一声不吭地离开的情况，大概从未有过，这让和G是青梅竹马的GIOTTO也开始担心。而知道内情，抑或说是导火线的他，则没有勇气向友人说出G消失的真相。就连他自己，也不敢承认，G很有可能是去复仇了。  
点起这一朵仇恨之花的人，正是这个鲁莽幼稚的自己。下唇传来的一丝疼痛让他稍微从自责的心态中抽身出来，他听见了GIOTTO在他耳边提着音调喊自己名字的声音。  
　　“喂~~~~”  
　　“呃！怎麽了……？”  
　　他连忙回神来，尽量作出一副无事微笑的日常模样，但却不知道自己的表情在友人眼里看来有多牵强。金发男子皱了皱眉，煞有想法地望了他一阵，最后还是叹出一口气。  
　　“我要出去找G，你也一起来吧？”  
　　被提及弱处，他霎时一阵慌乱，语句混乱之间，朋友早已看出端倪。  
　　“雨月，你到底……”GIOTTO揣测着，而他也在这片断之间，稳住了自己的心态。  
　　再次睁开来的双眼，经已清澄如水，“很抱歉，GIOTTO。”  
　　“……”男子静默着，不明白他为何要道歉。  
　　而他亦没有意愿想要多作解释，因为他明白，如果是GIOTTO的话，就一定能够领悟到的。  
　　果然不错，只稍数秒，青年的面色已经变了。  
　　“雨月……你——！”  
　　高声的责备如预想中降临，他闭上双眼等待友人的责骂或者是殴打，然而GIOTTO的声音却在途中戛然而止，他在迟疑中缓缓睁开眼睑。  
　　蔚蓝的天空中有烈火在燃烧。  
　　GIOTTO眼中的那片蔚蓝，正被烈红的色泽熊熊薰染。  
　　他的身体突然传来一阵毫无预兆的颤栗。这一种噩兆，不是源自於自身，而是来自背后，穿过这小楼的窗户，更远的地方——  
　　虽远却这麽地，切入心肺。  
　　“轰隆————！”  
　 　一阵强烈的爆炸声突然从窗户传至这小小的房内，一瞬间红光与炙热的火花闪耀了整片阴暗，他和GIOTTO都下意识抬手挡住这刺目的火光，随之而来的还有 地面的震荡感和爆炸的冲击感，撼动了整个小镇。这一刹那的惊动试过后，他才有时间把身体转过去，望出去窗外，见到那一个场景。  
　　远方，那一座他们曾经到过饮宴的城堡正被火舌吞噬成猩红一片。  
　　“G……”即使再怎麽想要否定，但最后吐出的，仍是那个名字。  
　　载满了仇恨的，被火焰烙印的名字。  
　　“这就是你所寄望的吗，雨月？”GIOTTO严肃地质问他，那一双蓝瞳中，已经燃起橙红色的火焰。而他只能咬住牙齿，不能否定，亦无法肯定。  
　　忐忑的心脏，暴动的血脉，还有深藏的欲望。是啊，他到底在寄望些什麽的。释放所有的仇恨，把事件推到巅峰，然后做出如英雄一般的举动，把那个人从火焰深处挽救出来麽？  
　　啊——就是这样，不是麽。  
　　他的唇角莫名就抿出一抹暧昧的笑意，他已不畏惧对方那双燃动着大空之炎的眼。  
　　有些事情，只有他能够做到。就如同能浇灭这场大火的，就只有雨水。  
　　一场倾盆降临的大雨。

 

记得那时是黄昏刚过，天空却似仍在傍晚那般焚烧着烈红的色彩。伫立在小镇上唯一的那座高耸豪华的城堡，正被无数条火龙席卷吞噬，并不时喷发出刺耳的爆炸声 和玻璃碎裂声。当他们两人风风火火赶到现场的时候，火势已经不可收拾，整座堡垒如堕入地狱一样，直到化为灰烬，业火都不会熄灭。城堡的不少佣人都逃离了火 场，不断徒劳地往火场泼水。可面对这样弥天的火势，这样微不足道的救援，看着只能让人生叹。他和Giotto站在那昔日华丽的大门前，耳边充斥着人们的呼 喊声、火焰的劈啪声，各自急促的呼吸声，好一阵都没有发话。  
　　他完全无法反应过来，面前的这个一个凄惨的现实，竟然是他一手挑起的。  
　　他听见了身旁青年切齿的声音。  
　　“简直……就和那一天一样……”  
　　他的心脏剧烈地抽痛了一下，宛若血液砰然倒流一样，冲击着他的血管与内脏。只从纸张上面看到过的某些过去，现在和眼前的景象重叠在一起。  
　　同样是被焚燃的巨大建筑，漫天的烧云，还有被困的那一个人。  
　　呼入肺部的空气中，载满了火药与烧焦的味道。假如说那种味道能够用形状来比拟的话，那它将会是一个长满尖刺的齿轮，从口腔开始，顺着呼吸道，一直刮裂出狰狞的血痕，最后撕裂开每一个需要氧气的细胞。  
　　这一种痛楚，从体内的某处慢慢蔓延到四肢百骸，让他知觉恍惚，视野模糊。  
　　在那短暂的茫然之间，他迅速捕捉到身边有一抹耀眼的金光划开一道流星一般的痕迹。他马上醒觉过来，伸手就紧握住Giotto的手。  
　　“你想要做什麽！很危险的！”  
　　“我要去把G救出来！”Giotto的脸上，有着他从未见过的紧张，“他肯定在里面！！”他感觉得到，Giotto的手在颤栗。就如同畏怕曾经经历过的噩梦会再度重演一遍，男人的理智已经全然丧失，长久以来的镇静与历练，在这片红炎之前，都将宣告败阵。  
　　“现在火势这麽猛……”  
　　“难道就可以坐视不理吗！”Giotto厉声反驳，用力地甩开他的手。“他已经不能再受到任何伤害了……”  
　　当那句话结束，Giotto的双睑睁开之时，那双瞳仁经已变得如金子烧熔时那般灼目。  
　　“假如你要阻止我的话，就不要怪我向你攻击了。”  
　　眨眼间变得低沉的嗓音，他的首领，对他展示出备战的姿态。  
　　而此时的他，却不曾有半点退缩。即便如今的境地是他没有猜测到的，但他也绝不会后悔。  
　　“那你以为，一直把他隐瞒在过去的阴影里面，就是在守护他了吗？”  
　　他只是这样淡然地，道出自己的观点，然后凛然无畏地，看去Giotto金橙色的双瞳。  
　　“……”一阵沉默之后，Giotto的火焰终於熄灭下来。青年用蔚蓝色的瞳孔望去他，那个眼神里面寄注了不安，还有依托。  
　　“在真正做到之前，不要太过狂妄了，我的友人。”  
　　毫不掩饰挑衅意味的话语，让他不住泄笑出来。笑意过后，他将目光投去这座焚烧的建筑。  
　　他知道自己该做的是什麽。  
　　“相信我吧。我会把G从这里救出来。”  
　　他的眼中燃烧着红色的火焰。他不惧怕火焰，还不如说，火焰正是他所恋着的东西。  
　　所以，没有什麽是需要害怕的。  
　　他如此对自己说。  
　　他将把G从这片烈焰中救出。  
　　把那个人，那颗心，从这片红色的记忆之火中拯救出来。  
　　  
　 　即使隔着衣服，皮肤还是能明显地感觉到火舌的舔舐。置身在这片如同连灵魂都能焚毁的火海中，他无法想像当初那一个小孩子是如何存活下来的。或许，是彻骨的仇恨，让那抹灵魂变得和这灼热的炎一样——焚烧、嘶啼、哭喊着命运的多舛。他咬了一下齿，强忍下心脏腾升的纠痛，拼命强逼自己不要再去构想那些文字架建 起来的景象。  
　　必须，快点找到G。他有个预感，那个红色的男子会和这片海洋一起燃烧，将所有的愤怒和仇恨都迸发成烈焰，最后连同自己的身体和魂魄，都烧成乌有。  
——再不找到他的话，再不找到他的话……  
　　高温的逼及和异样的紧张让他呼吸紊乱，汗水不断渗出又被蒸发带走热量，他感觉到一种炽热与寒冷的复杂 交替，生生地叫他逼至癫狂的边缘。冷静在这里完全发挥不了作用，天花板不断有瓦砾脱落，屋内不时听到有人凄厉的喊声，人的天性叫他立即离开这片如炼狱一般 的地方，他只能咬紧牙关，刻忍住内心的恐惧，小心翼翼地跨过每一道火墙。  
　　他从没有试过这样彷徨。这个巨大的红色牢笼里面，看不见一线生机，有的只有绝望和不断紧随你身后的死亡。  
　　——到底是怎样熬下来的。  
　　他再一次於心中询问。那样的痛苦和无助，要一个只有十岁的孩童去承受，这不是残酷还会是什麽。那样的话，他觉得自己能够理解，为什麽G会执着地去寻找那一个真相，即使过了这麽多年，还是放不下那天的事。  
　　——啊，是的。怎麽可能忘记。吞噬了自己亲人的火海，把自己推入地狱的仇人。  
　　然而，他却叫G不要去复仇。只是稍微想想就觉得，这是多麽不可能的事。那样如圣子一样的宽容和品德，常人又怎麽能够轻易拥有。假若这样的事发生在他的身上，他亦不知道自己能够放下恩仇，淡然面对馀生。  
　　在烈焰腾烧的海洋之中，他兀自露出了自嘲的笑意。  
　　即使他知道了一切，但是有些东西，他始终没有了解。  
　　稍远的地方，传来了激烈的枪战声。他顿时刹住了脚步，几秒钟之间无法从思考中反应回来。  
　　他握紧了拳头。牙齿咬痛了舌尖，疼痛让他愈发清醒。  
　　已经不能再迟疑不前了。纵使这一切都犹在雾里中，唯一只有一件事他很清楚。  
　　那个时候他心脏的蹦跳是真的。  
　　就只有那份心意，他毋庸置疑。  
　　他张开嘴巴，高喊出那个名字，然后没入了这片火红的炎海中。  
　　  
　　——他见到了什麽。  
　 　被染成血红的，G黑色的衬衫。拥有媲美焚烧烈焰的红发的男子双瞳冰冷，站在了绽放的地狱花火之中。那个画面，凄美得叫人咋舌，完全没有一点不协调感。就 如同是从这里诞生出来那样，G的发丝因腾升的热气而浮动着，脸上的刺青也因为视野的扭曲而有着焚烧的错觉，但只有那双红色的眼睛，在闪烁着冷色的光。在男人的前方，有一条由鲜血延伸出来的红痕。在一片血泊之上，另一个人倒伏在地，看来已经受了重伤。  
　　那个人正是这个城堡的主人。  
　　G的手臂慢慢抬起，他手里拿着一把黑色的枪支。最终，枪口瞄准男人的眉心，G的手指扣在扳机上，只需要扣下去，那一个人就会血溅当场。  
　　G的手指动作停住了，他的脸就像是定格住一样，唯有周围的火焰不断在舞动，映出的火光照得他的脸斑斓绚烂。那是一幅诡异的、凄艳的画面。鲜血、火焰，与枪械。G如同一名从地狱来的使者一样，用宣判死刑的语气说话。  
　　“你只需要回答‘是’或者‘不是’——”  
　　“然后你就会开枪，打死我吧？”地上的男人嘲笑着把话接过去，他的嘴角已经不住喷出血液。只不过看到这样场景的G并没有生出半点怜悯，还是如死神一样，用冰冷的语调回答。  
　　“不错。你当日，也是这样的吧……？”  
　　G的语气终於有了一丝颤抖，他的手更把枪柄握紧了。  
　　“不要多说了。你马上就会死在这里。”  
　　然而，在当G的手指即将扣下扳机的一个瞬间，男人却泄出了一声笑，然后逐渐变成狂妄的大笑。  
　　“你笑什麽？！”G的冰冷终於被这无畏的笑声打断，他愤怒地吼叫，然而握着枪的手却颤抖得越来越厉害。  
　　“你杀得下手吗，Galting……”  
　　突然被唤出的，G的名字。  
　　红发的青年显然一愣，双瞳中的寒意也逐渐换成触动。而就在下一秒，全数的冰冷都消失无踪。  
　　G如一只发狂的猎豹一样嘶吼了出来。  
　　“不要叫那个名字——！！”他的眼睛血红得如同饥饿的野兽，“那不是你能叫的名字……！”  
　　成功破毁对方阵势的男人即便受了重伤，依然笑得狡黠，“是吗，雷明顿可是经常和我提起这个名字呢……”  
被提及的，另一个名字。这个名字就像是触发点一样，逼得G无处可逃。  
　　“住口！”伴着厉声喝止的，还有飞溅出来的子弹声。G的那一枪，就打在男子的身边。就差那麽一丁点，就能够穿入他的血肉。但是即使那样，男子还是没有畏惧，继续妄言，“啊，是了。忘记告诉你一个好消息。你啊……”  
　　当男人吐出那句话的刹那，雨月看见了G瞬间崩溃的容颜。  
　　就好像是世界末日一样，所有希冀都泯灭了一样，再也看不见日出一样。  
　　“快要当舅子咯。你最爱的姐姐……怀了我这个杀死你们父母的仇人的孩子啊！！”  
　　那才是，正式宣告的死亡宣言。  
　　他看得见，G的瞳孔和手都开始了无法抑制的战抖，那个红色的男子，颤抖得甚至无法握好那把枪。  
　　“闭嘴……雷明顿她……”有个世界在坍塌。  
　　“不会的……不可能……”无法接受的残酷现实。  
　　“为什麽……为什麽……”G的灵魂在不断焚毁。  
　　“我要杀了你————！！！”  
　　响震这个巨大火海的咆哮伴随着狂乱的枪声一起，震得人耳膜欲裂。而就在即将无法挽回的一瞬间，他冲了出去，用尽全身的力量去按制住G持枪的手腕。  
　　子弹疯狂地乱飞出去，溅起无数小型爆炸和浓烈的硝烟，被他捉住的那只手腕力量大得惊人，近在咫尺的G的侧脸已经狰狞得无法辨认。  
　　“G，你冷静点，那是你姐姐的丈夫啊！”  
　　“你放开我！！”  
　　无论他怎麽大声的劝阻，G还是不愿放下手枪。被燃起的仇恨经已到达顶峰，被剥夺的亲情，还有践踏的亲人，一直以来寻找着的那个仇恨的终点就在眼前，那把枪怎麽放得下，怎麽放得下？！  
　　“再不放开的话，就连你也杀了！！”  
　　争抢之下，G高声警告道。那一个时刻，雨月有过瞬间的停顿，但这样的耽疑只持续不过千分之一秒，就在下一个转承，他顺着G的力道，把黑漆的枪口抵在自己的心脏。  
　　他握住G的手，枪口用力地压抑住血脉起伏的那个地方。  
　　他看着G，目光一瞬都不愿放开对方。  
　　“你会开枪吗？”我的心脏就在你的枪口之下。  
　　“你……”他在G的红瞳之中，看到了一瞬的爱怜。就这样，够了。即便G真的开枪，他都会觉得这是值得的。  
　　不忍地看着雨月，G最终是狠咬着牙齿，松下了握住枪的手。望去旁边的那个人，他已经是意识迷离，恐怕再不救治也即将离开人世。  
　　他亦望去那个男人的方向，然而也只能把眼神转了回来。面前的G，仍然在颤抖。  
　　“杀了他的话，只会让你的姐姐成为寡妇。你愿意看到你的姐姐和即将出世的孩子没有了丈夫和父亲吗？”  
　　他淡淡地述着，G缓缓地抬起头，赤红的眸子迷惘无助地看着他。  
　　“那样的话，你只是在重蹈覆辙而已。你杀死了一个父亲，让一个孩子成为了孤儿。这是你所寄望的吗，G。”  
　　他看到那双瞳，渐渐被哀伤湿润。  
　　“为什麽……”他听到G凄伤的抽泣声。“这双手……这把枪……”  
　　那双白皙好看的手，那一把漆黑发亮的兵器。  
　　泪水一滴一滴地，掉落在没有沾染一滴鲜血的手掌和枪身之上。  
　　“本来就是为了不亲手染上鲜血而存在的，但是……为什麽……”  
　　“好痛苦。”G的手，揪紧了自己的心脏。  
　　“我不是对杀人已经没有感觉了吗……为什麽……”  
　　滚烫的鲜血，温暖的泪水，还有发热的枪膛。  
　　缭绕在身边燃烧的火焰，一直深藏在心里不灭的火焰，和为了刻印当日印下的火焰。  
　　现在为何都在剧烈刺痛。  
　　“父亲…母亲…姐姐……”  
　　泪水汹涌成雨，G再也支撑不住受伤的身体，跪倒在地上低声哭泣。  
　　“G，你受伤了吗？！”他赶紧同俯下身子，想要把G扶起来，却发现对方的身体根本就是疲软的，左腿如同折断般挂在身上，在火光的掩映下，隐隐看得出有个洞口在涌流出深色的血液。  
　　到底是用怎样的意志撑到现在。他拼命摇晃G的身体，要他不要晕过去，此时火势已经越来越猛，再不想办法离开的话，只能被封在这里等待死亡。  
　　“你走吧……这样的火我已经经历过一次了……再经历多一次……我也……咳！”  
　　话没说完，G的口中已经喷出鲜血。他赶紧喝住G，要他不要说话，然后奋力架起G的手臂，要两个人一起离开。  
　　“为什麽……”G极为辛苦地问道，而他只侧目看去那张失去血色的脸，然后将目光望向火场中隐约可见的外面。  
　　“有些话，我还没能跟你说……所以，你不能死。”  
　　他没有再去看G的表情，而心中却砰然不止。  
　　他转头看去侧边已经晕迷的男人，沉默了少许，即使知道再多一个人的话，只能在多一份危险，但是怎麽也放不下，自己的这份仁慈，和身为雨的使命。

 

SIX  
　　最终，出现在等待已久的众人面前的，是三个连成一线的人影。雨月一个肩膀托着一个人从如此巨大的火场中奇迹般脱逃而出。城堡的佣人惊呼着跑过去把自己的主人接过，而Giotto则冲上前帮助他把G扶好。仍然焚烧着的城堡背景下，在对面的那一群人中，有一抹红艳的颜色尤为显眼。他小心翼翼 地把G放在地上，然后禁不住自己的目光一直往那里看。  
　　那抹发色，跟G的一模一样。  
　　而就在下一秒钟，那一把美丽的红色卷发悠扬地转了开来，出现在他面前的，是一张拥有微妙熟悉感，漂亮得如天使一般的脸蛋。他霎时有一个感觉，他知道那位女性是谁。  
　　那一双和G极为相似的眼睛看到了这边，然后泪水竟然从眼眶中汹涌滑下。她提起裙子，踩着高跟鞋，不顾一切地朝这里冲了过来，然后一下子扑在G的身上痛哭。  
　　“Galting！Galting！你醒醒啊……！”  
　　那是一把凄美的，怜人的嗓音。  
　　Giotto柔声安抚她，“Remington，没事的，他只是晕过去而已……”  
　　那个名为Remington的美丽女性，是G的姐姐，亦是他唯一的亲人。  
　　身后的城堡依然在熊熊燃烧，连带着伤痛和回忆一起，走向黑夜的尽头。  
　　他静静在一旁看着G昏迷的脸，默默地咬紧了嘴巴。  
　　他的心脏，依然如这场大火一样，跳动得砰然不止。  
　　他的心意，原来只找到了个起始。  
　　Galting。  
　　何时才能呼唤那个名字。  
　　

　　残破的小楼里面，迎来了一位容貌超群的客人。而她现在就守在G的床边，一刻都不舍得移开目光。  
　 或许，她仍在偷偷掉泪吧。他昂了昂脑袋，颈椎因长时间的绷紧而一阵酸痛。他只能守在三楼的房门前，不敢进去打扰那对姐弟的重逢时刻。枪伤引起的炎症令G发了起高烧，现在想必一定很辛苦吧。然而他却什麽都做不了，只能这样，作着无用的守候。无数次想拧开门把进去，只要能稍稍看对方一眼也好。但是即使想要相见的愿望充满整个脑海，但一想到相见，他必定会内疚非常。也许，会忍不住心里的澎湃，冲上前握住对方的手。  
　　虽然他有着强烈的意愿，但是这些情意，对於G来说还是为之尚早吧。  
　　一边惦念着心里头珍爱着的人，一边怨念自己的无能，长相俊秀的男子不住叹了口气。应接这声哀叹的，是一把翩然风度的声音。  
　　“怎麽了，我的友人？”他朝楼梯旋转上来的地方看去，金发的青年脸上含着柔和的笑意，双瞳湛蓝湛蓝。  
　　“Giotto。”由於不知道应该说什麽，他只喊了对方的名字，然后就没了下文。  
　　青年看看闭上的门扉又看看他，自是通晓了他的心念。  
　　“不敢进去？”  
　　他苦苦地笑道，“嗯。”  
　　“那样的话，就陪我到天台聊聊吧？”  
　　  
　　地中海的天空还是一如既往地澄蓝如镜，一览无暇。带着些许咸味的海风从远方拂来，那是一种非常亲切而真实的味道。两个人靠着扶杆，迎面朝海，鼻腔里面灌满了这片土地和海洋的气息。Giotto的脚踩在栏杆下凸起的地方，双手握住生锈的横栏，把整个身体都朝后舒展开去。  
　 　“嗯————”拥有一头蓬松金发的青年发出懒洋洋的呼声，看起来像一只正在伸展筋骨的狮子一样。而旁边的他则完全没有兴致去看Giotto的动作，而是 凝注了一双眼睛，迢迢地看去海的那一边。见自己被无视，Giotto有点气恼，“我说，你不要表现得就像是失恋了一样啊！”  
　　这句话让他精神一震，他慢慢地把蜷曲的背脊直起来，呆呆地重复了友人话中的某个词语。  
　　“失恋……？”  
　　Giotto呆愣了个两秒钟，然后极其无奈地大为感叹，“你怎麽和G一样，都那麽迟钝啊！”  
　　“……”听到那个名字，他的胸膛纠痛了一下，手掌捉紧了铁栏，“可以告诉我了吗，G的事情。”他抬目看去Giotto，终於勇敢问了出来。  
　　“你……不是已经都知道了吗？”Giotto疑惑地反问他。  
　　“不是的。”他摇头，“我所知道的，只是从书面文档上面了解到的一个被陈述的事实。G所经历那些事时候的心情，我一概都没能体会到。所以我……”  
他以拯救的名义，伤害了自己心爱的人。即使到了现在，那个时刻的场景还依然历历在目。  
　　那一个，如火般焚烧的，美丽的，绝望的人。  
　　Giotto沉默了片刻，终於皱了眉宇，复杂地看着他，“事到如今，我要隐瞒也没有什麽意义了。但是我只能告诉你我所知道的，至於G真正的想法到底是什麽，恐怕只有他才知道。”  
　　Giotto的言下之意，他是明白的。他有那样的心愿，总有一天，G会和他坦诚相对，剖腹而述。  
　　“告诉我吧，Giotto。”  
　　那快乐和悲恸交织的过去，现在终於要重现於这片与当日一般唯美的天空底下。  
　 　“在我很小很小的时候，某一天，镇里搬进来了一户红头发的人家。G的父母，G，和Remington。我到现在都还记得第一次看到那四个人时候的情景——好耀眼，就像火焰一样。”Giotto回忆着往事，笑得如孩提一般。“我的父母亲和G的父母亲似乎是好朋友，於是两家人就开始了频密的来往。我也是那个时候开始和G一起玩耍吧。那时候的G和他的姐姐长得几乎一模一样，不仔细看的话，还会以为是个可爱的女孩子呢。有点怕生，有点寡言，做事又一丝不苟，有时又好像少条筋，真的很好玩~”  
　　青年的眼眸眯成了两条金色的弧线，他在旁边安静地听着，细细幻想每一个细节。  
　　“从小，G就表现出各方面的优秀。头脑很聪明，身手又很棒。但是即使如此，他还是非常低调。可能是因为父亲对他非常严厉的缘故吧…我只见过几次G的父亲，记得他的父亲是个德国人，从事着军火贩卖的工作，对他们两姐弟的要求都极高。如果是普通的孩子的话，一定承受不了那样的训练吧，但是我看到的G从来没有怨念，反而很努力地去做到每一件父亲要求的事。当时的我觉得非常不可思议，但是等到稍微大一点之后，我才明白，那是G对自己父亲的敬仰，才会令他这样奋力地追赶着父亲的吧。他那麽执意让你梳背头的原因，大概是因为G的父亲就是那个发型的吧~而姐姐Remington的话，也是个天赋异品的孩子。你不要看她长得那麽漂亮，其实性子可辣呢~啊，就像是一团火那样。”找到了适合的比喻，Giotto满意地点了点头。  
　　“才十一二岁的时候，就已经有人追求她了。但是没有一个追求者她是看得上眼的，她还会不时把他们耍得团团转…可即使这样，Remington的追求者还是不停增多，很快她就已经是远近驰名的美人了。她经常会说，自己最喜欢的就是自家的弟弟，而且两姐弟的关系亲密到让人说闲话的地步，让很多人都伤心了呢…”  
　　“就是这样，到G十岁的时候。”Giotto的声音沉了下来，脸上的笑容也随之消失。“有一天，他们一家人住着的大屋子突然烧了起来。”  
　　他的心一颤，手指捉痛了自己的手心。  
　　“我还记得那天，火焰把整间屋子都笼罩了，把整片天空都烧成红色。我和父亲匆匆赶到那里的时候，眼睛里面看到的，只有火焰的红色……”  
　　Giotto握紧了自己的手臂，话音里撕磨着痛楚。  
　　“那样的火势根本没可能救熄，只有等整间屋子能烧的东西都烧尽了，才会熄灭……我从没看见，Remington她哭得那麽伤心…她这样一个坚强优秀的女子，哭得这样叫人心痛…她喊着父母和G的名字，但是没有任何人能够帮到她…直到，有人从火场里面走出来。”  
　　Giotto顿了一下，把头深深地低下。  
　　“那个时候，我记得在Remington的眼中，看到了一些从未见过的情绪。现在回想起来，那……大概是仇恨吧。那个男人，手里拿着枪，浑身鲜血地从火焰里面走了出来……Remington她站起来，朝他奔跑过去——然后跪了下来。”  
　　他诧异地看去Giotto，试图从他的眼中读取到什麽。  
　　而Giotto的眼中，写着的亦只有对昔日的那个女子的震撼。  
　　“她求那个人把G救出来，她说她什麽都愿意做……我大概永远也想像不到，这样高傲的一个人竟然会做出这样的事。但是为了G……她什麽都放弃了。那个男人对她说了什麽，我看见她点了点头，接着，他再一次冲进了火场。”  
Giotto的声音，开始迈入了剧痛的地步。  
　　“过了好一阵，他抱着一个人出来了。我真的以为，那是一句烧焦的尸体……我真的以为…………Remington她整个人愣住了，男人把那个人放到地上，我想冲过去看那到底是不是G，但是父亲捂住了我的眼睛，叫我不要看……”  
　　他紧闭着嘴唇，不敢去联想当日的情景。烈焰和灼痛，被高温烧烂的皮肤，全部全部都是不堪想像的。然而，那个只有十岁的孩子，竟然经受了这样的狱炼。  
　　Giotto的嗓音变得嘶哑，他似乎还在其中，听到了哽咽的成分，“在一片漆黑里，我听见Remington尖锐的哭声。就好像发狂了一样可怕，她在呼喊G的名字……”  
　　陈述到底落入了一个痛苦的中继，两个人都无法言语，那个过去如此残酷，即使如今只是区区回忆，依然悲痛得刻入骨髓。  
　 等到好久之后，心情才得以稍微平复的Giotto才能继续说下去，“从那一次之后的事情我也不是太过清楚了。那间大屋被焚成了灰烬，Remington 也没有见过了，听说是嫁给了一个贵族。再次见到G是一年之后，那个密医把他送到我的面前，G的脸上，和脖子上，刺上了火焰一样的刺青……从那以后，G的全名再也没人敢叫了。就像是成为了一个不想去回忆的过去一样，连自己最初的名字也抛弃了……”  
　　那场烈火，如同是涅槃一般，把那个孩子重生成另一个人。  
　　“就是这样的事情了吧。”Giotto终於长呼出一口气，然而却把身体转了过去，不让他看到自己的脸。  
　　大概是仍然无法整理自己的情绪吧。他淡淡地想到。这样的话，凭着Giotto的叙述和阿劳迪的情报，他就能把整件事串联成一个整体了。可是，还有一件事他非常在意。  
　　“为什麽……G会说他欠了你呢？”  
　　Giotto的肩膀一抖，他在他的那个方向，看到Giotto抬起头望着天空。  
　　“那只是件微不足道的小事而已。几年前，战火蔓延到这个镇子上，我们两竭力保护这里的人，可是我的父母却不幸葬身了。G认为那是他的责任，所以才一直耿怀至今吧……”  
　　“……”他沉默不语，只发觉自己又一次触了他人最痛之处。  
　　“我已经告诉过他很多遍，叫他不要在意，但似乎一点效用都没有啊……”Giotto仰向天，无奈地苦笑，“我有点累了，先回去休息了。”  
　　他望着友人即将离去的背影，许多话梗在喉咙中，想道却又道不出来。  
　　“Giotto！”然而，他还是很想喊住青年的脚步。  
　　青年停了下来，并不转身，只等待他的话。  
　　  
　　他张开嘴巴，品尝到火灾馀下的、地中海的、这件小破房的味道。  
　　对过去、现在和未来的思念，全数都饱尝在这片无垠的天空底下。  
　　他的家族、他的友人、他自己，和他所爱的人。  
　　他将会守护重要的一切。  
　　  
　　“不会再失去了。”  
　　如同誓言一样，他大声地说了出来。  
　　Giotto缓慢地转过身来，瞳孔扩大地看着他。  
　　“我们的家族——彭格列，会守护这一切，不是吗？”  
　　他看得见青年眼中流逝的，天空的泪水和光辉。  
　　“啊。”Giotto笑了，然后把自己的手握成了拳头。  
　　“不会再失去了，所有重要的事物。”  
　　  
　　这个誓言，由这片天空来见证。  
　　我们的家族，会守护这片陆地。

 

他永远都会记得那一个辉华璀璨的黄昏。他来到一个能够俯瞰到整个城镇的小山坡上面，迎面而来的是一个金红得如同刚刚诞生出来的太阳，照耀在身上的夕阳的温度，仿佛携带着初生的心跳声音。  
　　嘭咚，嘭咚。  
　　一下又一下地击响着象徵生命的旋律。  
　　他的身后，慢慢响起了脚步声。  
　　草叶呼啸的声响飞满了整片草野。  
　　他转过身来，看到的世界是橙红温暖的。  
　　六个守护者，岚、雨、雷、晴、云、雾，将大空包绕。  
　　他们的首领站在中心，那双金色的瞳仁凝聚了这片天空所有的辉煌。  
　　“在指环上铭刻我们的光阴——”  
　　他们带着指环的手捧起金色的怀表，彩虹七色的火焰燃烧起来。  
　　“用时间去记载我们的轨迹——”  
　　他们同声鸣唱，火焰将皮肤割裂出伤口。  
　　“在这里，请这片天空见证——”  
　　守护者的血液浮动着浅光，飞向首领手中拿着的透明小瓶。  
　　“彭格列将承载所有的「罪孽」——”  
　　金发的男子轻轻地切开自己的血管，让暗红色血液滴落在他的守护者之血中。  
　　“永世地……成为「惩罚」。”  
　　被烙下邪恶的枷锁也好，被写上恶魔的名字也好。  
　　这一切，都是彭格列的命运，和守护者的命运。  
　　他们所拥有的是，背负起所有厄难和罪名的觉悟。  
　　名为「Vongla」的家族的觉悟。  
　　  
　　这一天，名为「Vongla」的家族正式成立。  
　　  
　　  
　 　依旧是那一幢寒酸破烂的小楼房。即使家族以小而隆重的形式成立了，但是Giotto全然没有让他的两位最为亲密的守护者住上一个比较好的环境。而雨之守护者朝利雨月也从来都是个甘於平淡的人，也就一声怨言都没有，继续扛起众多琐碎事情，还时常一副幸福美满的样子。要说起原因的话，大概应该是这几天都躺在三楼床褥上面的另外一位亲信守护者了吧。  
　　“粥熬好了哦~”伴着温柔的声音和甜蜜的笑容，当他捧着一碗热腾腾的粥来到G的床边时，红发男子是一脸的复杂。  
　　“怎麽了？”他呆呆地问。  
　　“……没有。”G淡淡地回了一句，然后把脸别了过去。  
　　完全不知道自己的倾慕之意表现得有多明显的他勺了精心熬制的粥，用嘴轻轻地吹了两下，然后递到G的唇边。  
　　这时候G的表情直接是飙升到一种难以置信的程度，而他还是不明所以地继续把勺子伸过去。相持之下，G终於无可奈何地张大嘴巴，一口含掉粥水。  
　　“唔呃好烫——！”因为吃得太过急，嘴里的高温让G一下子受不了，直吐舌头。  
　　“你没事吧！”他的神经猛然就绷紧起来，想都没想就捧过G的脸颊转到自己的面前，细细地查看G的舌头。  
　　那个时候，大概两人的距离真的很近。发丝摩挲在一起，脸上的皮肤稍微感觉到瘙痒。近在咫尺的人的瞳孔颜色都能够看得清清楚楚，而眼里蕴着的情意，也一样观得如心中。  
　　“舌头痛吗？”他担忧地询问，但G马上就甩掉他的手，接着生气地朝他大吼，“你到底干什麽啊！我又没有病得多严重！”  
　　听到这话，他立即板起脸来，“家族成立的那天你明明就是逞强过去的。”  
　　“呃……”G哑口，颧骨那里微红了一片。  
　　“不好好休养的话你腿上的枪伤很难好的。”严肃过后，他即刻就能换回那张柔美笑颜，继续端起勺子喂去，“来吧，张口——”  
　　受着这般宠溺的青年浑身不自在，但又推却不能，心里头即是矛盾又是骚动的，一碗粥喝下来，脸蛋不知是生气还是害羞的，别扭得叫人发笑。  
　　艰难地饮完粥后，他把碗放到了一旁，接着从房间的一个抽屉里面拿出一份文档。  
　　他把这份载满了秘密的文件递给G。  
　　G疑惑地接过，并看着他。  
　　那一个表情在他的眼中看来，就仿佛朦胧的初生鸟儿一般。  
　　他总觉得一切都释怀了，没有什麽是需要隐瞒的了。  
　　午后三四点的阳光柔柔地飘进这间稍微有点阴暗的房间，唯独照亮的，就是这张床，和他们二人。他坐在那一个对自己拥有特别意义的人的身旁，仅此而已就觉得如此珍贵。  
“这是阿劳迪给我的，关於你的事情的调查档案。”  
　　不需要花太多心思去斟酌言语，他淡然地说出了事实。而G的眼睛只微微地因惊讶而眨动了下，随之拿着文档的手亦垂了下来。  
　　“Remington已经跟我说了。”G突然引出一个新的话题，他看去G的红眸，发觉里面已经消匿去那一次火场中的仇恨，变得柔和，就如同红宝石一样折射出水红浅淡的光辉。  
　　“其实我和她一直以来，都没有想过自己身上流着的血，究竟带了多少的恨意。”红发的男子缓缓举起自己的手掌，仿佛试图去捧起一个掌心的阳光一样，那红色的眸子迷茫地盯着那一块不断流泻出光线的地方。  
　　“父亲所贩卖的军火，和我手里面的枪械一样，其实都是企图用最冷漠的方法，把自己置身於杀戮和鲜血之外。”G咬紧了下唇，手掌用力握成了拳头。  
　　“那个男人把自己昔日的丧父之痛让我尝试到了。Remington她用自己的身体和心去补偿父亲犯下的罪孽。而我呢……？”G的手慢慢伸向自己的右脸，痛苦地捂住满是火焰烙印的那片痕迹。  
　　“G。”他轻唤道，伸手去握住了G的手腕。  
　　他看着G悲伤的脸，坚定地说道。  
　　“我们将为了新的「罪孽」而活着，为了「Vongla」而战斗。所以——”  
　　或许，有过一瞬间的感动，又或者是悸动吧。然而下一刻，G的嘴角一弯，忍不住笑了出来。  
　　本来无比认真地说着的他立即愣住了，G歪了头，眯着红色莹亮的眼睛，笑得柔媚惑人。  
　　“你来说这种话还真是没有说服力呢~”  
　　“诶？！”轻易就被调侃的他慌了手脚，连忙作着乱七八糟的解释。而G只一直笑着，笑得温柔可爱，叫他一点都恼火不起来。  
　　心脏碰通地跳着。有个小小的声音在催促他。  
　　他咽了口水，双眼经已被前方那笑开着的嘴唇迷住。  
　　他有个大胆的猜测，假如他现在俯身去吻上那张唇的话，一定会有一些奇妙的事情发生。  
　　——会不会让你稍微爱上我一些。  
　　他下定决心要冒这个险，而当他俯身向前，双眼中映出了G顿时害羞起来的神情，两个人的身体就要压在一起的时候，门被人一脚踢飞在地。  
　　巨大的声响在室内回荡，门扉溅起的尘埃还飞散着不下。在尘土之中，某个金发的男人笑得一脸灿烂的僵硬，火速地移动到两人的前面，然后用力地分开他和G。  
　　“啊啦啦，今天天气真好哇~”  
　　说着不着边际的话，任谁都看得出来Giotto此时的意图。差点到嘴的点心飞掉了，他忍不住朝Giotto投去一个埋怨的眼神，没想到Giotto看向他时，他竟然被那张还带着点孩子气的脸上的表情惊吓住了。  
　　“G你今天感觉怎样了~~？？”  
　　那一边飞来无数粉红花朵，而他只能愣在一旁，为刚才Giotto的表情而疯狂地思考。  
　　在无数次脑筋覆辙之后，迟钝若他这样的，也大概得知到结论。  
　　原来架在自己和G之间的除了那些以往的恩怨情仇之外，还有另外一个最大的障碍物。而他却偏偏忽视了这个和自己倾慕之人青梅竹马，虽然抱的不是男女之情而占有欲却无比强烈的这个人。  
　　这一刻，他首次深刻觉得这个友人附带首领关系的男人是如此讨厌。  
　　看来这条跨国爱恋的路，还是十分漫长。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　 　在某个风和日丽的和平日子里面，他在Giotto的引领下，来到一个曾经到过一次的地方。当从无数个相似的阴黑拐角中走出来，眼球都仍在被黑暗所封埋，一瞬间仿佛能够穿透人的身体的夕阳余光迎面照射而来，把整个世界都染成了极致的暖红色泽。一个庞大的、金红色的太阳幽幽地停在海平线的那边，周围的火烧云笼罩住橙红色的天空，那样的美丽就在眼前，却又神圣得让人怀疑自己是否身处天国。  
　　昔日的断垣犹在，静静地不知道守候了多少个年月。他有些刺痛的眼睛朝投出悠长背影的那边望去，一抹浓烈似火的颜色就在那儿，无声地随风燃烧。  
　　那对红色的姐弟。  
Remington和Galting。  
　　用冷酷的枪械的名字而去命名的两个人。  
　　是不是自从一出生，他们的父亲就要他们以自己的名字去刻记身上流淌着的罪恶。  
　　他和Giotto站在不远的一旁，等待红发的二人告别。  
　　那个时候，空气中没有别的声音，只有女子温柔的嗓音在细细倾诉。他看见夕阳里面，女子踮起脚跟，抱住男子的脖子，亲吻了对方的嘴唇。  
　　“就算我成为了别人的妻子，也请你相信——Galting，我最爱的仍然是你。”  
　　那次，是他第一次看到G这样深切的表情。  
　　眷恋的，痴情的，依赖的，如同孩童憧憬着梦想的眼神。  
　　“我也是。Remington，tiamo。”  
　　男子俯下首去，回吻了那位长相如此相似的女子。  
　　那个画面看起来何其优美，可他内心却压抑着，酸溜个不停。Giotto看得出他吃醋，只叹口气，拍了拍他的肩膀，表示自己小时候可是看多了习惯了。  
　 　终於来到将要告别的一刻，一辆马车来到了废墟，准备接走女子。他在稍远处，看着Remington与Giotto说着道别的话。女子看见了一直处於被无视状态的他，招手示意他过来。他顿时有点惊慌，看了下G和Giotto，见他们也没有说些什麽，便有点不自然地走了过去。  
　　这样近看着Remington，他更能明白到为何有那麽多人迷恋她的原因了。这大概是他见过的，最美丽的人了吧。那一种美丽是能够让人眼睛刺痛，然后像吸食尼古丁一样慢慢上瘾的。女子朝他微微地笑，他已经心跳个不停。她让他稍稍弯下身来，他照做了，然后听见女子在他耳边，对他如此述说，“我知道你喜欢我可爱的Galting，但是别妄想了哦，因为那孩子的心还在我这里呢。”  
　 　像是挑衅，又像是玩笑一边的甜蜜耳语。女子俏皮地笑着，上了车，与大家挥手告别。Remington走后，他好像还沉浸於耳边残留的温暖气息中。突然，他感觉到一道直逼过来的强烈射线。一看过去，G绷紧了一张脸，抽着烟正不爽地看着他。他霎时醒悟出什麽一般，焦急地走到G的跟前，一点都没经大脑地就爆出一句话来，“你别误会，我喜欢的不是你姐姐，而是G你啊！”  
　　这话一说完，在场的三个人都呆住了。  
　　在看到G的脸一下就浮上红色，他才发觉自己刚才说了些什麽。还没来得及补上两句，被他告白了的人马上就转过身去，二话不说就疾步离开。他在原地呆愣了个一秒，立即随后快步跟上。  
　　“G，你听我说……”  
　　“吵死了！”  
　　“我刚才的话是——”  
　　“吵死了——！！”  
　　  
　　夕阳之下，两个人就这样嚷嚷着越走越远，完全把他们的首领抛诸脑后。金发的男子沉寂了数秒，然后怒火爆发了出来，吼着叫着冲去那两个人的方向。  
　　  
　　  
　　从G的香烟飘散出来的独有香草味道让他在一瞬间回想到什麽。在他来到这里的第一天，还是这麽一个黄昏，他和G，在这里相识了对方。在几个月过后的今天，烟草的味道仿佛已经钻入骨髓，刻入记忆，甚至还产生了依赖，或渴求。  
　　假如要解释的话，如今的他只会用一个答案。  
　　那大概是，他对G的尼古丁味道上瘾了吧。  
　　从今以后也一定会摆脱不了这种烟瘾，而一直一直地渴求着对方吧。  
　　何时能够唤出Galting这个全名，何时能够完全拥有对方。  
　　这份名为毒瘾的爱恋，将会日益病重。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　——END——


End file.
